Saving Pam
by Frailly
Summary: After Pam is taken and Eric fights to get her back, the two are thrown unknowingly into a whole new world   Technically have 188 Reviews now!
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read!**

**I have the story back, thank God is all I can say! **

**Thank you for all your kind words and support, and Knowing that you love this story meant a lot to me. **

**Unfortunately I have lost the 137 reviews this story had, (which was the most I had ever had!) But I know you lovely readers love this story, and that's enough for me!**

**This is story is for all you who have read it and stuck by me and kept me writing! Thank you!**

**Special thanks to: Crazyofjack, Piper1715, Aerynv, skyecruby, .darkness. Who wrote lovely messages to me when I lost the story!**

…**..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I adore Pam and Eric!**

**Saving Pam**

Sookie and Bill had only just stepped foot through the front entrance of Fangtasia, the most popular Vamp bar in Shreveport, when they were met with the fleeing form of Pam, brushing past them looking quiet surprisingly; upset.

'Pam?' Sookie said, blinking in surprise as yet another blur distinctly looking like Eric rushed past them, reaching out to grab Pam's arm. 'Come on Pam.' He snapped, trying to stop her retreat, however she shrugged loose of his grip quickly, disappearing into the night.

The few bar patrons that had noticed the little scene, quickly looked away, as Sookie and Bill stared at Eric's back, he was still staring in the direction Pam went. 'What's wrong with Pam?' Sookie broke the trio's silence, concern for her vampire friend sounding. Eric turned swiftly, marching back to the office, Sookie and Bill followed. Bill was suppressing a slight smirk at Eric's troubles, whilst Sookie was continuing to barrage Eric with questions.

'You said something to her, you've upset her. What did you say?' Eric had slumped against the desk, shaking his head. 'Oh shut her up will you!' He said dully to Bill. 'It's my business, nothing to do with you.' He said equally as dull to Sookie. 'Excuse me, Pam's my friend for all intense and purpose, and she's upset, that concerns me.' Sookie bristled.

Eric considered for a minute of what had just happened. He had been in a foul mood all night, and eventually he boiled over taking it out on Pam. He didn't mean what he had said, horrible things, intending deliberately to wound his child.

"_Typical- out of any child in the world I had to get stuck with you. What a fucking joke! An insubordinate, lazy bitch."_

And now Sookie was right, Pam was upset. Truly upset. He could feel it through their connection now. He saw it in her face when he said what he did to her. Her sudden shock at his words threw her, and for the first time in a long time, Pam didn't retort back, but mumbled and left as quickly as she could.

'I lost my temper. She was the nearest person to me. I said some things.' Eric suddenly said into the silence, his voice icy and regretful. 'And now I've upset her.' He concluded, looking to Bill and Sookie solemnly. Sookie felt a rising pity for Eric then, she could tell he hadn't meant to upset Pam. Bill looked likewise understanding.

'Well,' Sookie chirped, 'you should go and apologize; she'll forgive you I'm sure.' She finished, stepping forward slightly to rest her hand on his muscular arm. 'But what about our business you called us here for?' Bill suddenly drawled in his thick Louisiana accent. Sookie shot a glare in his direction. Eric's fangs slowly drew out, as he felt Pam's emotional upset increase through his own conscious. 'It can wait.' He stated angrily, as the overwhelming urge to set things straight with Pam increased.

'As can Pam, I may be in command of you, but Sookie is not.' Bill said angrily back as Eric started to leave. 'She has made time to come here for you.' He spat, repeating Eric's motions early with Pam, reaching out to grab Eric's arm.

Suddenly, Eric snapped round at Bill, fangs bared dangerously close, eyes blazing. 'You do not…' He warned, before suddenly stopping midsentence. All fire gone, all anger dampened, instead replaced with an icy blind panic.

'Pam!'

**Chapter two next….**


	2. Chapter 2 Taken

_Previous…_

_Suddenly, Eric snapped round at Bill, fangs bared dangerously close, eyes blazing. 'You do not…' He warned, before suddenly stopping midsentence. All fire gone, all anger dampened, instead replaced with an icy blind panic. 'Pam!'_

**Chapter Two- Taken**

Pam had decided to walk home, leaving the car for Chow. She was brimming with upset and displacement. She hadn't the faintest idea as to why Eric would say such a thing, or what had caused him to be mad with her in the first place. Sure, they argued all the time, and she was always being shouted down by Eric, but that was just normal, he never did so angrily at least. He was her Maker and friend; she just didn't understand the sudden _undeserved_ cruelty thrown her way, which admittedly was what had upset her more than Eric's actual words.

Lost in thought, Pam turned down a side street partially hidden by wood, short cutting it home. She was wanting nothing more than to soak in a hot bath and calm herself down, not bothering to pay much attention to her surroundings. However she was quickly brought back to earth when she suddenly heard a _clink_ of metal behind her. She swirled round immediately, fangs bared, to be met with the sight of a burly middle aged man. Within half a second he threw a lengthy lassoed chain of silver around Pam's torso, pulling it tight, trapping her arms.

Before the sudden burning of silver could ignite a full scream from Pam, she felt another pair of hands grab her legs and the instant burning pain from another silver chain sear her skin. Almost instantly, just as fast as the first two attackers came, a new pair of hands pulled a sack over her head and she was both bound and blinded.

Through the searing burning, she could feel her body being lifted and carried up the road a length. She thrashed the entire time, struggling desperately to get loose, but she was weakening fast from the contact with silver. A small part of her brain noted her shoes had fallen from her feet as she realized she was now being bundled inside the hard back of a pickup truck. The engine was already rumbling in a steady rhythm, _four people_, Pam calculated, frantically thinking of an escape plan. The three attackers practically sat on top of Pam in the back, as the driver pulled away with heady speed.

…

Bill was still clutching Eric's shoulder, staring bemused at the suddenly frozen Eric. 'Pam? What about Pam?' Sookie spoke quietly from behind; she could sense the sudden change in mood from Eric and had a feeling that whatever had just happened was not in the least bit good.

Eric's eyes were looking far off; as though he was trying to see through the room he stood in and search out Pam. Then faster than lighting, he had shook of Bill and was standing at his desk, phone already in hand.

'Pam, pick up.' He was demanding into the silent receiver, as he pressed the numbers in again when she didn't. 'Eric, what's happened?' Sookie demanded, worry itching away at her bones from the atmosphere in the room. 'Something has happened to Pam. He felt it, in her emotions. Fear perhaps or distress?' This time it was Bill that spoke, walking forward to Eric. 'Am I right?' He looked to Eric, and Eric nodded once. 'Felt it, what Pam?' Sookie asked, looking between the two of them for a better explanation.

She then jumped, as Eric slammed the phone back on base, shattering the innocent plastic device easily. 'Explain to her, and follow me.' He hissed, as he left the room. Following Eric through the back entrance would have been impossible for Sookie had Bill not lifted her. Vampire speed was indeed fast. 'Eric is Pam's maker, she his child, they have a bond, a connection.' Bill whispered to Sookie as they practically flew down the darkened streets. 'He is attuned to all her feelings, wherever she is.' Eric, a few feet ahead, suddenly came to an abrupt stop, right at the turning to a small off-road.

'Here' Eric spat, almost looking as though he was sniffing the air. Bill had taken a similar stance, scanning the area in a predatory manner. 'You smell it?' Eric said, his head snapping to look at Bill. 'Yes, I do- burnt flesh.' He affirmed in his thick accent. Sookie's stomach suddenly turned. 'Burnt flesh, you mean, from silver?' Sookie barely voiced, bile rising in her throat. The loud angry growl from Eric answered her question.

Sookie turned from the two, who were currently looking to either side of the partially wooded off-road, scanning for evidence or with any luck…Pam. She began wondering up the little road a bit, scanning herself for any brain signals when she happened upon the only bit of evidence that Pam has been near here. 'Eric! Bill!' She called, and instantly the two were there, both with fangs displayed.

She and Bill watched silently as Eric crouched to pick up the pair of Pam's dark red pumps. Eric stood up clutching them tightly; he turned to face Sookie and Bill, his face a mask of pure anger.

**Hope you like, please read and review, and keep reading!**

**Chapter three coming soon….:)**


	3. Chapter 3 Dawn

_Previous…_

_She and Bill watched silently as Eric crouched to pick up the pair of Pam's dark red pumps. Eric stood up clutching them tightly, he turned to face Sookie and Bill, his face a mask of pure anger. _

**Chapter three-Dawn**

'Chow, close up early tonight, and alert everyone Pam's been taken.' Eric spoke fast and low into his mobile, in his other hand he still held the pair of red pumps, his thumb unconsciously brushing over the heels. A little up the road, Sookie and Bill were discussing all the possibilities of what could have happened. They had come up with two possible options.

She was either taken by Drainers: sick folk that make money from the selling of Vampire Blood, a highly used item in the drug users' world. If this was the case, they would have to get Pam back as soon as they could; a drained Vampire was next to helpless, if they survived the dawn that is.

Or she was taken by the Fellowship of the Sun. Idiots (in Sookie's opinion) that believed Vampires were against God and should all be damned to hell where they came from, burned at the stake for holy sacrifice. However, why they would target Pam in particular if that did was still unknown. Sookie shuddered as she remembered her last encounter with the Fellowship.

She concluded that either option would result in death for Pam, her final death as some Vampire's would put it. 'What do we do then?' She asked Bill, coming out of her thoughts for the moment. Bill went to speak, but silenced when he noticed Eric had finished making certain calls. 'We get her back.' Eric stated, his voice leaving no more room for question.

'We find out who has taken her, and we get her back.' He said again, a dark terrifying look appearing in his eyes as he mentioned the culprits. 'Then I kill the mother fuckers that dared to even touch her!' He hissed angrily, his whole body appearing to vibrate with rage as he swiftly walked back the way they came, melting into the darkness.

'Come on, there's nothing more we can do for tonight, let's get you home.' Bill bent to whisper in Sookie's ear. She turned to protest, when Bill placed a finger gently on her lips. 'We can insist Eric tomorrow evening, but Dawn is approaching; let's just hope that wherever Pam is, she's at least safe from the sun.' He said, as he picked Sookie up, and began to run back to their abandoned car in Fangtasia's car park.

….

Pam was trying desperately to fight the inevitable pull of sleep as she felt the fast impending dawn. However, she was not as old as say the likes of Eric, and she knew she would not be able to keep awake much longer. The very thought she would be left where the sun could find her, terrified her.

Thankfully within the next five minutes, the pickup squealed to a stop, and she felt herself being tugged out. The silver was practically infused to her skin now rendering her completely weakened. She felt like a ragdoll as they tugged her down a steep flight of wooden stairs. Her head bounced off every riser, her back scraping painfully all the way down. She refused to cry out, as she was flung into what felt like a brick wall, and yet even more silver laced around her ankles and wrists; as if she wasn't already bound enough.

Suddenly the thick sack blinding her was pulled from her head. She fought desperately to keep her eyes open and look at the bastards who were responsible for her current state. She just knew the rough ground had scuffed her new outfit, she thought angrily. 'Why are you doing this?' She spoke in her husky voice. When the men looming over her didn't answer, but carried on talking to each other in a huddle, she tried again. 'Look at me!' She insisted, in her most alluring voice.

One of the men, who appeared to be the youngest of the four, made eye contact, and instantly she had him glamoured. 'You want to let me go.' She continued; all her hopes on this moment. 'Sure, I'll let you go.' He answered, his voice tranquil under the influence.

He bent over to her, and began unraveling a length of silver from her ankles. 'You want to move faster!' Pam stated, panic high in her voice as she realized the other men had now realized.

But it was too late. One rushed to pull him away, shaking him, whilst the other two threw the silver back over her. This time- she screamed.

…..

Miles away, Eric threw his slacks and flip flops off, not looking where they landed. He bent to splash some water in his face, before leaning against the marble sink, staring in the mirror. 'Where the fuck are you Pam?' He said into the empty bathroom. He wouldn't admit it openly, but he was feeling so many emotions raging through him, all concerning Pam. He wanted her back, he wanted his child back.

Tomorrow evening, he would find her. He was certain of it. He would hunt every drainer in Louisiana and rip them to shreds if he had to, but he would find her. He would make them feel what Pam was at the moment.

And as he could feel her emotions; he knew they were riding continuously on fear and panic. He couldn't seem to block it out. He didn't know if he wanted to block it out. If he could still feel her, then she was still alive.

It was this thought he kept relaying to himself, as he settled in his sleeping space, just as the first rays of sun broke through the sky.

**Hope you like, please keep read and review!**

**To be continued….**


	4. Chapter 4 Discoveries

_Previous…_

_If he could still feel her, then she was still alive. It was this thought he kept relaying to himself, as he settled in his sleeping space, just as the first rays of sun broke through the sky._

**Chapter four- Discoveries **

'_Eric look at me.' Pam insisted from across the room, she had found something interesting. Eric simply waved his hand behind him, willing her to wait as he continued to indulge in his evening meal, a young maritime man. Easy prey around these London docks it seemed. The seaman's mate was still sat as still as stone, glamoured into a sleepy state until Pam decided she wished to feed. _

_Instead she had wanted to look around the lavish court house they'd acquired for the night, and what a thing she had found! 'Oh please Eric, look at me.' Pam tried again, her voice alight with annoyance. This time Eric pulled away from his liquid meal, 'Pam, you sound like an impatient child. Now come and eat your dinner.' He said, without turning to look her, a smirk firmly planted on his face, feeling her increased irritation. Winding Pam up was a dangerous game, but fun. _

_Testing his patience, knowing it would work, Pam instantly whined again, 'Eric look!' She trilled, anticipation running through her. As Eric growled angrily, she smiled brightly, holding it ready. His head snapped round, eyes blazing, and then a giant flash filled his eyes! 'Say cheese!' Pam laughed happily, holding the camera close. _

Eric's eyes snapped open. For half a second, he felt content, the happy memory still playing in his head. Pam and that bloody camera, he smirked fondly. Then as his body came to life once more, the sun now fully gone, grim realization struck. Pam was missing. Within the second he was up, bursting out his sleeping space, dialing the phone before a human could even blink twice.

After two rings, Bill answered. 'Do I need to ask for your help tonight?' He stated briskly, not caring for formalities. 'No, what do you need?' Bill answered, equally to the point. 'You and Sookie be at Fangtasia as soon as you can, I have a plan, and it will work. Pam will be home before the night is through.' Eric replied, his voice strong with firm belief. Bill did not wait to answer; Eric did not wait to hear one, instead hanging up and finalizing his plans to save Pam.

….

Pam heard a groan from the stairs, as somebody made their way down the wooden flight. Her whole body tensed, preparing for the worst. She was bound and weakened, hungry and pissed off. She couldn't move, so attack was out of question, instead she opted for verbal threats in a hope to keep whoever it was away.

'Come closer and you're dead.' She hissed, her normally thick and sultry voice slightly cracked. 'I'm fucking hungry; meaning I'm going to have fun bleeding you dry.' She added hoping fear alone would keep her captors at bay.

'See that's where you're wrong Darlin', I'm going to have fun bleedin' _you_ dry.' A deep, oily voice replied. Stepping into her vision, the man smiled sickly down at her; his body was broad and heavyset, his face like that of a spoiled pig.

Pam stared up at him, eyes wide with comprehension. Then with that, she started to thrash with all she had. 'You fucking dare! You filthy blood bag, you stinking drainer! I'm going to kill you!' Pam screamed, desperation fuelling her weakened body. The man laughed happily, as he watched her failed attempt.

'Struggle all you want, just don't spill any of my wages will you!' He spat, turning to a table in the far corner. Two other men came down the stairs next, both similar in look. Younger then the first, they had overalls on, one said Mick, the taller of the two with thinning brown hair. The other said Zach, the blonde and lean looking of the bunch. The young boy that she had managed to glamour yesterday was not present.

'Get her ready, I want at least half out tonight. Got buyers already lined up.' He said happily, as though he was chatting about appliances for sale. Pam stopped struggling, looking from the two approaching, each refusing to make eye contact. 'No, no wait.' Pam yelped, as they tugged at her ankles, shifting her so she now lay flat on the floor.

'Please! Don't do this.' She tried again, her eyes widening with pain as the silver chains shifted against her badly burned skin. Neither of the younger men answered, but they didn't look happy about what they were about to do. Pam noticed this. 'Please, my name is Pamela… Pam. I have a Maker, his name is Eric and he's very wealthy.' She spoke quickly and desperate. 'I'm sure he will offer up a considerable amount for my return! You can still earn your money; you don't need to do this!' She begged, two vivid red tears slowly falling down her pale white cheeks, disappearing amidst her hair.

Then she felt the sting of a needle, and snapped her head to look down at her arm. The grizzly older man had moved to kneel beside her with a vile in his hand, quickly filling with crimson fresh Vampire blood. Her blood!

…

Sookie had listened intently to Eric as he explained his plan and theory in getting Pam back swiftly. It involved herself listening in for any Fangtasia patrons that happened to be using, selling or even knowledgeable about Vampire blood. Eric believed from there, he would glamour the human into spilling out all addresses of known Drainers or Dealers. From there, Eric would personally 'seek out' the right address in which Pam was being held. Sookie had a feeling that Eric's 'seeking out' would not be pleasant or humane, but she didn't dare question further. Not this time.

So here she was sitting, at the bar of Fangtasia, drink in hand, playing the part of a tourist fang-banger. Really, she was sieving carefully through each human brain in the bar.

'_I hope my mum doesn't find out I'm here…_

'_I wonder if they like to dance…_

'_Stop being so nervous and flirt already…_

Sookie sighed, irritated at the thoughts of so many of the people around her, mainly sex if she was honest. She turned to find out where Eric and Bill we're sitting, when her mind suddenly caught the wisps of a snarled, muddled mind, his thoughts practically screaming in his head…

'_I need some more V for fuck sake! Where the fuck is Frank… _

A user, looking for a dealer, possibly the drainer! Sookie realized, her eyes widened in disbelief as her head snapped round to finally meet Eric's steady gaze. One glance towards the gangly, unkempt patron near the entrance, told Eric what he wanted to know. His eyes instantly darkened. His fangs shot out.

And then he pounced.

**Chapter five coming soon…. Frailly**


	5. Chapter 5 Favours

_Previous…_

_One glance towards the gangly, unkempt patron near the entrance, told Eric what he wanted to know. His eyes instantly darkened. His fangs shot out. And then he pounced._

**Chapter five-Favours**

Darkness was beginning to seep into the corners of Pam's vision. Her body felt as though it was no longer hers, she was simply here, wherever _here_ was she had quite forgotten. She was acutely aware however of a burning; a pain throughout her entire body, as though it was weaved beneath the surface of her skin. Along with that, she felt like she'd never be able to move again, lifting a finger seemed like a marathon to Pam as she lay there, slowing being bled to death.

A little popping sound to her right, told her that another vial had been filled to the brim and sealed with a rubber stopper. The creak that followed meant it had been placed into the fridge across from this macabre little gathering. 'Gotta' keep it fresh', she had heard one of the men remark a while back.

How many was that now? She thought briefly, fighting through the darkness that seemed to be clawing just beyond her vision. How many more until it was all over? She thought, her fear rising to its very brink. It felt to Pam, right then, as though her heart had shattered. As she realised with a start that she would never see Eric again. Suddenly she felt a hollow, gut retching, unbearable emptiness within her heart as that thought lay firmly in her mind.

'Eric...' She whispered in a broken voice, as yet another vial was filled to the brim, gently placed besides the rest in the fridge to keep cool.

...

If Bill had not restrained Eric when he pounced, he would have killed the user before they had the chance to get any answers. His fangs were fully out, and Sookie could visible see the anger rolling off him in waves. 'Eric,' she hissed from behind. 'We need him remember, if you want to find Pam, get him in the back right now.' She reminded.

Under any other circumstance, Sookie would have been horrified with what she was involved in. She knew very well that the likely hood of this man surviving Eric's _questioning_ was slim, but she felt such anger towards the gangly vile user in the heat of the moment, that her moral clarity has all but evaporated. And besides, Pam was her friend, and she couldn't even imagine how Eric would react if he lost her. He looked, Sookie summed, the very image of a desperate Father, Brother, Lover and friend as he fought to get his child back.

Eric stared for a long second at the man in front of him. The V user was already under Eric's glamour, he had been since Eric pounced in front of him. Being the age he was Eric needed only to glance at human in the eyes before they were completely under his influence.

'Won't you follow me to my office?' Eric asked through gritted teeth, 'Jake' Sookie added from behind quickly. 'Jake.' Eric corrected, feigning a smile towards the user, knowing full well that some Fangtasia patrons had started to notice the little scene already. 'Sure, I can do that.' Jake answered in an airy voice, smiling up Eric as though he was a long time acquaintance.

Once they were safely in the backs of Fangtasia, seated up and around Eric's work office, Eric's smile had completely disappeared, replaced with a fiery stare. He was leaning against the front of his desk, Jake seated directly in front of him in the office chair, still glamoured.

Sookie had sat on the sofa up against the wall; Bill sat rigid next to her, his hand placed securely on her knee. 'Tell me why you came here?' Eric asked in a low tone, his eyes glowering. 'I came to get some V, I've ran out.' Jake answered, and Sookie couldn't help but wince as he said it. Eric's fangs slid out slowly. 'Is that right?' He said, his face cracking into a terrifying smile. 'Why yes sir it is.' Jake said, assuming Eric was simply enquiring good-naturedly.

'Do you always come here to acquire your...erm...goods?' Sookie suddenly said, noticing the menacing smile reforming into a snarl on Eric's face. Jake's head swivelled to look at Sookie, his face a placid smile. 'Yes either here or Franks.' He said in his thickly glamoured accent. 'Frank?' Sookie said at the exact same time Eric snapped 'Who's Frank?' Jake's smile faded slightly, like a child who was torn between ice cream or jelly, as his head turned to look at Eric and Sookie in turn.

'Frank is my dealer...' He said slowly, feeling suddenly a lot less calm in his glamoured state. Not even a vampire's hold could stop a human's natural instinct breaking though. 'Does he just deal or does he pick his 'stock' himself?' Eric asked his voice icy and dark once more. He was inches from Jake's face, his fangs glinting. 'He only deals the best he says, he chooses only the best he says.' Jake answered relaying the words like a script. 'That's why he's the best to go to when you need some. Plus he lets you have extra perks for a little extra cash.' He added, a greasy smile slowly appearing on his face at the thought. Eric's face on the other hand, looked set to kill.

'Perks?' He half spat, half growled as he grabbed Jake by both shoulders and rammed him up against the far wall, where the sofa leant. Sookie and Bill dived to either side as Jake smashed up against the brick, and Eric hissed angrily.

'Eric just get the address!' Sookie urged loudly, looking to Bill for help. 'No! I want to know exactly what this sick fuck means as it involves _my_ child!' He yelled furiously, pulling Jake back and ramming him against the wall again. 'What Perks!' Eric growled again close to Jakes face.

Lucky enough, Sookie thought, Jake was still very much glamoured if not slightly startled. 'Well for a little bit extra you can get a few favours if you know what I mean. Like I said, Frank always picks the best, and by best I mean hot! Apparently he's had his eye on this blonde for a while, she's a real spit fire apparently!' Jake rattled on, signing his own death certificate by the second.

Eric's grip on Jake's shoulders tightened, until a sick cracking sound could be heard, along with Jake's sudden screams. Eric's face was completely void of all expression as he leaned in so close to the squirming user. 'Where does Frank live?' He whispered. The whole room was silent.

'In an old house down Saddle Lane. Turn off the dirt road near Middlebank and you're there buddy.' Jake said, through pain gritted teeth.

'Thanks...off you go then.' Eric suddenly said, letting go and stepping back a little. Jake stood confused, welded to the spot. Both Sookie and Bill looked completely stunned. Eric was the only one smiling.

'Oh and one more thing...buddy.' Eric suddenly said, and Jake turned to look up the Viking. 'Were you thinking of, you know, getting yourself a _favour_ or two from the blonde?' Eric questioned as a coy smile fell on his face, his eyebrows waggling in suggestion. Jake's face broke out into another greasy smile, 'Yeah, I was thinking about it.' He sneered, nudging Eric friendly with his arm.

Eric smiled back, and then swifter then lightning, he reached out, snapping Jake's neck with a loud, sickening crack. 'Too bad.' He said, as Jake's lifeless body slumped to the floor.

'Let's go.' He said next, instantly grabbing his keys. The whole conversation had only taken ten minutes, but to Sookie it seemed a life time ago now, that she had urged Eric to bring Jake in here for questioning. She swallowed hard, as she stepped over his limp body, following Bill and Eric to bring back Pam.

**Chapter six coming soon...Frailly**


	6. Chapter 6 Rescue

_Previous..._

'_Let's go.' He said next, instantly grabbing his keys. The whole conversation had only taken ten minutes, but to Sookie it seemed a life time ago now, that she had urged Eric to bring Jake in here for questioning. She swallowed hard, as she stepped over his limp body, following Bill and Eric to bring back Pam._

**Chapter six- Rescue **

As Eric drove through the twisted night lanes under the Louisiana sky, his mind was entirely focused on his child's emotions. Fear, pain and heartbreak were continuously shooting through his own feelings, each willing him to get there faster and kill all those in his way until she was safe in his arms.

Sookie and Bill were both sitting deathly quiet in the back, each with their eyes intently focused out their respective windows. Sookie had a sinking feeling in her gut, one that made her feel as though she was about to witness something she really didn't want to. Her anxiety levels were also high, as she pondered on what state they would find Pam in. 'I want you to stay in the car.' Bill suddenly said through the thick silence, and Sookie's head whipped round to glare at him. 'Tough.' Was all she said, and despite himself, Eric couldn't help but smirk from his position in the front of the speeding car.

However just as quick as the smirk fell upon his lips it left, as the sudden scent of Pam filled his highly sensitive senses. Nearly there...he thought as he growled deep in his throat and pushed the car to its very limit, shooting through the darkness.

...

'That's half Frank.' The blonde drainer, Zach said his voice husky with tiredness. He turned to look in the corner of the room, where an old armchair sat. Sprawled in it, with a glass of gin and a yellow toothed smile, Frank sat. He leaned forward a little at Zach's comment, a grim smile slowly spreading across his face.

'Good.' He drawled, 'Pack it up, and we'll get the rest soon enough, best way to get the most out of her, draining her in shifts.' He finished, his eyes flashing to Pam, still led out on the floor. 'Anyhow, Jake Conner was thinking about taking up a favour or two, she's going to be quite a little earner.' He smiled, knowing the others knew exactly what he meant. 'Could do with the extra cash.' Zach commented his voice as calm as though he was talking about a garage sale. Frank nodded, whilst Mick stayed quiet, dragging Pam over to the wall once more. She cried out weakly as the silver was once again disturbed against her skin.

Her eyes were wide all of a sudden when she saw the thinning brown haired man pick up the brown sack that was used earlier. She pushed her head back as far as she could to avoid being plunged into darkness once more, to no avail however, as he simply shoved it over her head; not caring that he had caught and pulled threads of her hair out along with it.

Pam couldn't gather her thoughts together anymore, they were flashing through her mind disjointed and broken. She was broken. Her heart ached increased once more as the image of Eric flashed across her mind. She let out a bitter chuckle as she thought about all that she wouldn't see again. And suddenly- she missed so many things. She missed Fangtasia with its silly fang-bangers. She missed her gorgeous collection of shoes and bags and her bed. She missed Chow, Sookie and her other friends, hell she even missed Bill a little she thought dryly. Of course, most of all she missed Eric, her maker, her father, her friend and once lover. He was everything to her. What she would give to see his face now, to hear his voice once more. She craved so violently the touch of his hand against her skin, the comfort he brought with his very presence. That need was so strong, it broke what little strength she had left and suddenly Pam found herself in tears. Violent, retched and ragged tears.

Upstairs, enjoying a night cap and racking up a total they'd expect to earn from the blood, sat Frank, Zach and Mick. They were laughing at something one of them had said, their laughter increased when they suddenly heard the sobbing from deep in the basement below, instantly they shared another round of gin between them.

'Go tell her to shut up; she's putting me off my drink.' Mick said, his face set into grim annoyance. 'She'll shut up in a minute, they all do.' Frank said, disregarding the sounds like dirt. Zach laughed at this, whilst Mick still looked annoyed. 'Look I'm serious, go shut her up. What if someone hears?' He said, his voice sounding suddenly nervous. 'No one will hear.' Frank said as Zach stood and stretched. 'Yeah exactly, but I'll shut her up anyway, it's ruining the peace.' He said, stomping out the room.

The kitchen was dark when Zach entered, his eyes briefly searching the room, before locking onto his destination, the door across the room that led to the basement. Suddenly he froze as he heard a different sound fill his ears. 'What in hell.' He whispered, walking over to the patio door to peer outside. Nothing.

He shrugged and turned back toward the basement, when he heard it again. This time he gruffly yanked the back door open and stepped outside, looking for the cause of the noise. Again he saw nothing and shook his head, annoyed. 'Stupid fucking rodents.' He swore and turned around to go back indoors.

Suddenly, on turning, he smacked against the broad hard chest of the menacing Viking Eric. 'Hi.' Eric growled, clamping his hands down on the man's shoulders. Zach eyes went wide with fear, as he quickly stammered out 'She's down stairs!' Hoping to save his own skull.

Eric's face suddenly transformed into a terrifying image, his fangs shooting out and his eyes almost black with disgust and anger. 'May I come in?' He said, each work bitten and sharp, as though he was trying very hard to keep his temper.

Zach was shaking so damn hard, he right near peed his pants. 'Yeah sure, just let me go, I had nothing to do with it.' He stuttered dumbly, all colour gone from his features.

Eric smiles broadly, letting out a small chuckle. 'Sorry what did you say?' Eric asked, leaning down, dangerously close to Zach's petrified face. A little way away, Sookie looked away, knowing what was coming next. And sure enough, her nostrils soon flared with the tinny iron smell of blood and death. She shuddered briefly, then Bill grabbed her hand, Eric looked to them both, and they entered.

The events that happened once inside the small, run down shack, all happened so fast, Sookie barely had time to seek out the basement door. As Eric and Bill rushed through the house, and screams soon filled her ears, along with terrible tearing and gnashing sounds, Sookie descended the wooden stairs.

Her heart suddenly clenched as her eyes adjusted the dark and landed on the sight in front of her. Pam was curled up against the wall, a sack covering her face, silver infused and laced across her arms and legs, her bare snow white skin looking almost ghostly in the darkness.

She wasn't sure what to do, as she slowly picked her way over to Pam and kneeled beside her. She tentatively laid her hand on Pam's shoulder. Pam instantly flinched away, whilst hissing at the same time. Her fight or flight instinct confused. 'It's only me.' Sookie suddenly said.

'Sookie?' Pam said her voice hitching and dry. 'That's right. We've come to get you out of here.' Sookie said, unable to stop a tear falling, as the heartbreak and hope she heard in Pam's voice struck her own heart. Pam couldn't help the sudden overwhelming happiness that she felt, she was getting out of here, Sookie said so. She said 'We' that must mean...Eric! Eric's here! She thought elated.

Then suddenly, like magic, she felt his presence, she felt Sookie turn swiftly next t o her, as Eric rushed down the stairs, coming to a halt instantly. His mouth and cloths were covered in blood. He looked like a wild vicious killer Vampires were meant to be. Then his eyes landed on Pam, and suddenly all his anger was gone. His fangs sliding back in, as he stood there, almost frozen in shock as he stared at his child.

Sookie carefully pulled the sack off and Pam's wide eyes glanced swiftly around the room before landing on Eric. Sookie noticed the red tear tracks down her cheeks, and she was suddenly very much aware that despite being a Vampire and that of the living dead, Pam was a woman just like herself.

Eric was staring intently at Pam, and then as if somebody pinched him he jolted. His eyes snapped away from Pam's, and he moved towards her instead. He instantly pried the silver bindings off, not caring that his own hands were burning. Sookie quickly followed suit, carefully removing the silver chains from her wrists. Pam ground her teeth together, trying desperately not to make a sound, suddenly acutely aware that Bill and Sookie were also there, along with her Maker. She had to at least pretend to be strong.

Then, without word, Eric slid one arm under the crooks of Pam's knees and the other across her back and lifted her easily and effortlessly, pulling her close to his chest.

Pam closed her eyes as she felt herself pulled against her maker, the contact she so strongly wished for, she now had. However, just as soon as he touched her, he was passing her over, shifting her to Bill's arms instead! She tried to protest, unable to form words, but clutched her hands tightly on Eric's shirt.

'Take her.' Eric commanded, pulling her hands away, not once looking at Pam, and then turned his back from them.

Pam felt new tears prick her eyes as she was carried away by Bill, Sookie right behind them. Sookie herself couldn't understand Eric's motives either. He had wanted nothing but Pam the last two days, and now he was letting another man rescue her. It didn't make any sense. If she was Pam she would be so confused right now, so hurt by Eric's actions.

As Bill gently placed her in the back of the car, Sookie felt the overwhelming urge to comfort her fanged friend. Scooting up next to Pam, she gently laid her hand on Pam's knee. 'I'm sure he had a good reason.' She whispered, close to Pam's ear.

Pam looked at Sookie, one half wanting to keep up her emotionless, higher being act she normally held, the other half wanted nothing more than to believe Sookie's words, and take comfort from her telepathic friend, even if she was only human. However, as she looked at Sookie's face and thoughts of what she'd been through flashed through her mind, she couldn't care less about keeping face.

'Thanks.' She mumbled and led her head softly against Sookie's shoulder. A ghost of a smile forming as Sookie began to tenderly run her fingers through her hair.

...

Eric was still standing stock still. The terrible image of Pam, bound and hurt firmly fixed inside his mind. He knew he should be up there, with her. He should have been the one to carry her away to safety, to hold her and heal her. But right now, he couldn't face it. He had come so close to losing her and that had shaken him more then he cared to say. First; first he needed revenge.

He stalked over to the refrigerator, anger still rolling of him in waves. He opened the door with a flick of his wrist and stared angrily at the contents. Standing side by side were little vials, filled to the brim with his child's blood! As he counted the amount those sick bastards had taken, his angry boiled to the very brim. Then instantly he grabbed the heavy fridge and threw it across the room, sending the vials smashing against the floor. Growling loudly, he picked it up and tossed it against the wall hard again, and continued to do so until his anger had subsided for the time being.

It was then he realised that he had done it, he had found Pam. Suddenly the bond between Maker and Child screamed through him, and he ran upstairs to where his child was waiting.

**Chapter seven coming soon...:)**


	7. Chapter 7 Embrace

_Previous..._

_It was then he realised that he had done it, he had found Pam. Suddenly the bond between Maker and Child screamed through him, and he ran upstairs to where his child was waiting._

**Chapter seven- Embrace**

On his way through the house, he slowed to savour the sight of the dismembered bastards that caused his child pain. That dared to think they could just take her and use her like that. He hoped they were beyond terrified when he was tearing at them, ripping them easily apart, trying to keep them alive as they lost their legs and arms. He wanted them to feel that pain, and a million times over for what they did to her.

Even if they had only took one single drop of blood from Pam. That would have been too much.

He smiled at the grizzly scene, satisfied, before finally reaching the car waiting outside, the headlamps the only light source around the desolate ground. Slowing his pace to a walk, he nodded once at Bill as he passed the front seats and opened the door to the back of the vehicle.

For a momentary second his eyes memorize the endearing picture in front of him; Sookie was gently running her nimble hands through Pam's hair, as his child leant against the telepaths shoulder, eyes closed. Tired and hurt, but taking comfort from the contact. He realised with a jolt he should have been the one to do that from the start, not pass her over like some toy. But he would make it up to her, he thought as he bent to reach into the car.

He aimed a faint smile at Sookie, hoping it showed his gratitude for her looking after Pamela whilst he could not. Sookie smiled back, nodding her head slightly. Eric then instantly slid his arms under Pam's legs and pulled her away from the warmth of Sookie and out into his arms. She jolted as he moved her, her eyes snapping open, and then relaxing once more, finally in the comfort of her maker's arms.

'I will fly her home.' Eric stated, looking to Bill. He went to turn and leave, but paused looking to Bill and Sookie again. 'And thank you.' He said this bit to them both. 'If it were not for your help,' He directed this bit at Sookie. 'I may not have been so lucky to hold my child again.' He said, and right then, his voice sounded so sincere, and so human, Sookie was quite literally taken back. This was so very un-Eric.

'There's no need to thank us.' Bill said smiling a little. 'We're just so relieved you're ok.' Sookie added, leaning out slightly to smile at a sleepy Pam, who smiled back, rolling her eyes at the same time. _Yep that's the Pam I'm used to_. Sookie thought with a smirk.

Then the two pairs went their separate ways; one along a dusty road, the other through the night sky.

...

As Pam relished in the comfort of Eric's king-sized super soft bed, she couldn't quite believe she was actually there. She half expected to open her eyes any minute and be back in that horrible basement, laced in silver.

She let out a contented moan as she stretched once again atop the unbelievable softness that held the smell of home; her master.

Across from the bedroom, in his bathroom, Eric was collecting a small bundle of supplies, wanting to begin the first stage of healing. He had a lot to do if he was to return his child to her normal self. She had insisted she was fine when he led her across his bed, but he knew otherwise. She had been drained particularly a lot, too much to simply revive one's self overnight. Not to mention being held in silver for a long period would cause harmful injuries. She was trying to look brave, but she should know she shouldn't have too.

Looking in the reflection of the mirror, he saw Pam, eyes closed with a contented smile on her face. To describe how thankful he was that she was home would be pointless, he was beyond thankful. He shuddered, pushing away thoughts he just couldn't deal with yet.

'Comfy?' He joked, settling down in a chair pulled up to the side of the bed. Her eyes flickered open and she smiled. 'Yes.' She said in her thick sultry voice. Then, suddenly, all lightness vanished as she winced in what he knew was pain, squeezing her eyes shut defiantly.

Instantly Eric gently propped her head up with one hand whilst he tore into his free wrist, blood instantly oozing from the wound. He moved it to her mouth but Pam turned her head, 'No, I don't want to drink your blood.' She protested albeit weakly. 'Yes you will, now drink.' He spat a little more harshly then he meant to. 'Eric no, I don't want you to lose any blood that you don't have to.' She said and he actually smiled at the stupidity of her words.

'I want you to get better, this will help, greatly, now drink.' He said, this time a little more kindly. Pam still looked unsure and Eric knew her stubbornness was hard to break. 'Drink before I have to bite again and I won't be happy.' He lied; he'd give all his blood to her if he had to. This time, she gently accepted his wrist in her mouth and drank deeply for a short while, eyes closed in bliss from her master's blood.

After a few more mouthfuls Pam pulled away. 'Good girl.' He said, and laughed when she rolled her eyes. His own eyes flickered to the burns across her arms and legs. They were not so raw now, and were partially healing. After the day sleep, and a good rest they would be healed, it was the blood loss Eric was more worried about. A drained Vampire was as good as dead (again). Pam had been half drained, that was pushing it.

They stayed quiet as Eric gently cleaned her various wounds, ridding them of the grit and dirt. There would be time for baths tomorrow, the night was drawing to a close and Pam could barely keep her eyes open. He smoothly removed her torn and ratty clothes, making a mental reminder to buy her a new outfit to go with the shoes he rescued. Her nakedness did not bother either of them; they had seen each other all over a thousand times during their time together. It's not like they've changed or aged. She was still just as beautiful he thought, not able to resist the temptation of running his hand along her smooth stomach.

He dressed her in a light soft cream shirt and underwear, despite her insisting the pink colour would be better. Changing just as swiftly, he checked the light tight shutters and window blocks and then rolled into the bed next to her.

He instantly pulled her close, letting her cuddle into his chest. She breathed in a few deep breaths, and then tilted her head up until her eyes settled on Eric's. She didn't know what to say for a minute; she felt incredible weak and worn out, but there was still so much on her mind.

He watched her as she continued her thoughts, her face turned down slightly in a sad expression. He gently stroked his thumb across her cheek to bring her back and her eyes found his once more. 'What's the matter?' He asked and was genuinely shocked when suddenly a bright red tear fell from her eye. 'Hey, hey no crying, that won't do.' He said, briskly wiping away the tear.

Her eyes looked so forlorn and lost Eric felt lost himself looking in them. Suddenly a flashback of Sookie and Pam in the car entered his mind and he realised what it was she needed. She needed to let it out. She needed to be comforted and reassured. 'Come here, I've got you now. You're safe my child.' He soothed, pulling her closer and rubbing her back in a gently rhythm.

She sobbed openly then into his chest, dry sobs that instead of leaving red teardrops as evidence, shook her delicate frame violently, jolting her chest almost painfully.

To most people and Vampires alike, Eric appeared as though he was a stoic, strong and silent leader. Not one to ever be gentle, or caring. However, as he held his only child close to his heart and sang an old Swedish lullaby from his living youth to her, they couldn't be more wrong.

Eventually her sobs subsided, instead replaced with shaky breathing. She snorted a small chuckle suddenly and Eric tilted his head to look at her. He raised his eyebrow in question. She smiled again, 'You used to sing that to me during my first year.' It was Eric's turn to smile. 'Yeah, I remember, troublesome little new born you was, always unsettled when it came to dawn.' He chuckled as Pam lightly swatted him and burrowed once more into his chest.

After a few minutes of silence, Pam was asleep, her face relaxed contently now. Eric sighed despite himself, unable to succumb to sleep so easily, not when his mind was still so fraught with worry. Plaguing memories of what he has already lost, and what he came so close to losing tonight were picking at his mind. Pulling his child even closer, pressing a deep kiss to her forehead, he shut his eyes. They still had a long way to go before everything was back to normal. It was a long way out of the woods yet.

**Chapter eight coming soon...Frailly**


	8. Chapter 8 Progress perhaps

_Previous... _

_Pulling his child even closer, pressing a deep kiss to her forehead, he shut his eyes. They still had a long way to go before everything was back to normal. It was a long way out of the woods yet._

**Chapter eight- Progress perhaps **

With a fresh night, came a brand new start, where new emotions and feelings were now out in the open. Of course Pam always knew Eric cared for her, but never had she seen the extent of how far he'd go to save her, keep her safe. And of course Eric knew Pam had feelings, but it had been over 50 years since she had had a break down like that of last night. It had shook Eric more then he thought when he remembered how vulnerable she looked, how easily she could be taken from him.

Both were mulling over their own thoughts quietly, as Eric gently ran the washcloth over Pam's back once more. She was sat in the luxurious bath tub, knees drawn up to her chest, sitting in the centre of the miniature pool. Eric noted with a smile that the silver burns had healed completely from Pam's white skin, not leaving a trace of evidence that they were ever there. He moved across the room to get some scented shampoo he knew she liked to use and noticed the look on her face, with her eyes downcast into the water and her mouth slightly turned up in a pout.

'What's the matter?' He said, tilting her head back and pouring a river of water down her long pale hair. Pam shrugged and sniffed slightly. 'I cried.' She said simply, and Eric had to fight to hide the smirk from his face. 'So?' He said, knowing that Pam had trouble expressing such emotion, or accepting that she was capable of such emotions in the first place. 'You are allowed you know, it's not against the law idiot.' He said, playfully nudging her head with his hand. She laughed at this, 'Yeah but you don't like it...when women cry.' She said sounding like the newborn he made all those years ago. He was stunned silent for a minute, and then moved to the front, so he could look her in the eyes.

'That doesn't mean you shouldn't express what you're feeling. You can always tell me how you're feeling. Christ Pam, you should know that by now.' He said, and seeing her genuine smile he knew she understood. 'Beside's I've seen you much worse, piss drunk on Fairy blood or balling your eyes out over the death of some idiot designer.' He joked, trying to lighten the mood. She laughed loudly, splashing water up at him.

He came back into the bedroom, carrying a cotton white fluffy buddle in his arms otherwise known as Pam. The look on her face was one of extreme displeasure at being treated like the damsel in distress. However, Eric wouldn't let her walk; he didn't even give her the option.

'How are you feeling?' He asked as he brushed her hair through. 'A little better.' She said, smiling, leaning her head into the contact. 'Don't lie to me. I can feel that you're not.' He chided and noticed how Pam's shoulders sank.

'I feel so weak.' She quietly said, her voice sounding thoroughly upset. 'I just... I can't believe what they did. Those...those...' She was having trouble speaking as her shoulders started to tremble once more and a lump formed in her throat. Eric stopped brushing her hair instantly and went to kneel in front of her instead. 'Those fuckers are dead.' He said seriously, tilting her chin up affectionately. She gave him a shaky smile, and he could tell she was trying desperately not to get emotional again. _Be yourself around me, I will never judge, you are my world. _He thought and as though Pam read his mind, she finally gave in, letting two fat tears roll down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' she panicked, shaking her head trying to hide her tears. 'It's just, look what they've done. I can hardly move, my body feels like it's broken. My heart feels _broken_. I'm pathetic.' She whispered, hiccupping slightly. Her eyes widened suddenly when Eric grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly. 'You are not pathetic. You could never be pathetic.' He growled his hands wound tight around her thin arms. 'Don't ever talk about yourself like that. You got it?' He said angrily, and Pam nodded, quite struck at how her master had reacted.

Looking into her pale face, the face of his child Eric cursed himself inwardly for being so rough at times. 'Listen Pamela,' He said in a gentle voice and her eyes met his. 'What you've been through is something that most don't survive. But you did, thank fuck. And most don't survive because draining a Vampire is like taking the breath from a Human. It's taking the very essence that keeps you strong. It's going to take time for you to heal; you're just going to have to accept that. But I'm going to be here with you every step; I'm going to get you back strutting around in you Manolo Blahniks before you know it. It's just going to take time my darling.' He said from the heart, pulling Pam into a hug as more tears ran down her cheeks.

'And it's ok to cry, I would if it had happened to me. And no one, certainly not me, expects you to just 'get over it', so you cry, you cry all you want. You scream your heart out, pound your fists, curse me blind, do whatever you need to if it makes you feel better.' He said, rubbing her back in a soft comforting rhythm. She didn't speak, but he knew she was listening.

After a while of silence bar Pam's hushed sobs, Eric broke the quiet once more. 'I want you to drink more of my blood. I was thinking you could drink Chow's and co, but I don't really want them feeling you through a blood bond.' He said his possessive nature clearly on show. Pam wrinkled her nose as he mentioned it, so he took that as a sign she agreed.

He bit into his wrist without complaint and held it up to her mouth. She drank without protest this time.

...

And so it went like this for the next few weeks. Every night on awakening, Pam would drink a mouthful of her Makers blood, and Eric would fuss over her, bathing her and brushing her hair, reversing their roles from how life normally ran.

Eric would massage certain parts of Pam's body, willing her muscles to strengthen, get her weak blood flowing better throughout her body. After the first week, Eric began to place Pam on her feet, and ask her to walk a few steps to him. The first time, she failed. Her knee's buckling and collapsing under her. Eric caught her before she could hit the ground, but they didn't try again that night. Eric knew how failure made his chid feel.

The next night when Eric set Pam on her feet, and stepped back, he was overcome with pride when she didn't collapse, but stood firm, albeit a bit wobbly on the spot. 'Look!' She said, unable to keep the happiness from her voice, as she stood on her own two feet. 'Fantastic!' Eric said, smiling proudly at her. 'Do you think you can take a step?' He then asked, crossing his fingers in hope behind his back that she succeeded.

Pam's eyes suddenly got serious again and she stared at her foot intently. Then she took a step. And although it was only one, and she fell as soon as she attempted to take another, she was laughing with glee as Eric caught her in his arms. Eric's eyes shone with devotion as her smile widened almost impossibly.

...

'Come on Pam!' Eric urged, his voice almost demanding. Across from him Pam stood, shaking from head to toe. 'I can't, I can't.' She moaned her eyes wide with concentration. 'Yes you can, that's 6 steps, come on, you're nearly there.' Eric insisted, holding his arms out stretched towards her. Pam nodded determined.

'You can do it Pam, I believe in you!' Eric said, and suddenly found himself drawn back to a time long since gone. Back almost 200 years to when he had first changed Pam. He had trained her and taught her well, she was a very smart and capable girl. She picked up Swedish easily, fluently talking in his native tongue before he thought possible. She learnt to glamour just as easily, her seductive voice easily enthralling a human. But when she was first born it was a little different

'_You can do it Pam,' Eric said, his voice full with encouragement, watching as his child stalked her first victim; a broad, drunk blacksmith, stumbling back from the Tavern, presumably to go home. Pam stood in the shadows, her eyes tracking him along the street. 'What if he screams?' She asked, turning to look up at her maker. 'What if I do it wrong and people find out our nature?' She asked again, her eyes worried and apprehensive. 'You can do it Pam.' He repeated himself, bending to place a tender kiss on her full lips. 'I believe in you.' He said, turning her by the shoulders and towards the man. _

_With her Masters words still fresh in her mind, Pam stood braver, her fangs shot out, if he believed in her then that's all she needed. She leapt. _

_After her meal, she smiled up at Eric standing above her, and his face spoke a thousand words. It was the look she would walk to the end of the earth for. _

Snapping out of his memories, his eyes snapped to Pam again, and his heart lurched as she realised she had taken another step! It was just like teaching her how to be when she was newborn. She did it then, she could do it now. He had no doubt. 'Come on Pam!' He said loudly, shaking with anticipation as she took yet another step closer, then another, and finally, collapsed against his chest, shaking and worn out but smiling intensely.

His arms wound around her body, hugging her tightly, as he began jumping up and down with her. 'You did it!' He whooped, 'I knew you could!' He cheered, swinging her around in his arms!

Suddenly Eric's phone rang, and he stopped celebrating, cursing at the annoying interruption. 'Hang on sweetie.' He said, placing her down on the bed, walking to answer the phone.

A few minutes later, after loud cursing coming from Eric downstairs, Pam watched as he stalked back into the room. 'There's some trouble at the bar. I've got to go and sort it out.' He grumbled, stripping down to his underwear and rifling through his closet for some suitable Fangtasia clothes.

'Let me come with you.' Pam said, shuffling to the end of the bed. Eric turned around with an annoyed expression on his face. 'I don't think so.' He simply said, waltzing into the bathroom to prune.

'Oh come on, I haven't seen anyone in weeks and you saw it, I can walk now.' She said, smiling at the statement. However her smile quickly faded when Eric laughed from the bathroom. He turned to her, 'Pamela, you walked to me, about 10 steps, and that took all your energy. I'd hardly say that was walking.' He said harshly. Turning as her face dropped, to look away from her, he cursed himself inwardly.

He knew what he said was cruel, but he didn't want her to get ahead of herself, he wanted her to take it slow. And if he was being truly honest with himself, he didn't want her out the house yet, she was safe here. That's how he liked it. What did the saying go like? He thought, got to be cruel to be kind, he decided grimly.

'I'll be back later, stay here.' He said and looked to her for her to affirm she heard him. When he saw her face, she looked blank, her eyes not meeting his. 'I thought you were proud, I thought I was making progress.' She said as he turned to leave.

'Yeah...' He said, not turning to look at her, 'Just not enough.' He said grimacing at his cruel words and then left.

Pam stared at the spot where Eric left. She felt upset course through her veins. How dare he, I'm trying my best and he's just throwing it aside! She thought, and suddenly her upset turned to anger. She bristled angrily, crawling of the bed and standing unsteadily on her feet.

'I'll show him! I'll show him how far I've come.' She spat angrily into the empty room, slowly making her way over to the wardrobe for Fangtasia clothes.

Half an hour later, Pam stepped outside the front door, and looked in the direction of Fangtasia. Eric had taken the car, which meant she had to walk. She straightened her back with stubborn determination fuelling her along; she started the long walk to Fangtasia.

...

'Pam?' Eric called, entering his home once more. 'I'm back, I've brought you some magazines and Chow's made you a cocktail here too!' He said, as he walked upstairs to the room where he left her. She wasn't there.

He walked to the front room, where the telly was assuming she had made it there herself. 'You made it to the front room, atta girl!' He said proudly, entering the room. She wasn't there either. He put the stuff down on the table and turned, starting to feel the prickles on his neck stand on edge, and a worried fear start to bubble in his stomach.

'Pamela? Answer me?' He called loud enough for the next door neighbours to hear. No answer. Running back into the bedroom and into the bathroom, Eric cursed loudly as he noticed her discarded night shirt on the floor, next to a hanger and a makeup bag.

'No! No no no! You stupid girl!' He yelled, as he bolted downstairs and out the house into the dark night. 'Here we go again; he thought angrily and panicked all at the same time, as he ran to find his child once again.

**What do you think? Please review if you liked it! **

**Chapter nine coming soon!...frailly**


	9. Chapter 9 Truths

_Previous..._

'_No! No no no! You stupid girl!' He yelled, as he bolted downstairs and out the house into the dark night. 'Here we go again; he thought angrily and panicked all at the same time, as he ran to find his child once again. _

**Chapter nine- Truths**

To say Eric was angry was an understatement, he was furious. His emotions were riding so high right now; he wasn't sure if, when he found Pam, he'd hold her tightly and never let her ago again or beat her to death. Both seemed highly tempting as he ran through the dark streets.

He knew exactly where she would have headed too, Fangtasia, where else, he thought angrily. Of course she had, he had said no and Pam hated being told no. But Eric would never ever have thought she'd do something this stupid. Especially in the state she was in right now; stubbornness or not.

He turned down another corner, feeling continuously for her through their shared bond. She was afraid and frantic. She had better be more remorseful when he got to her! He thought with a growl, turning around a corner.

**...**

Pam had done worse things in her time, but never had she regretted anything more than this. Not only was she feeling so weak and fatigued it was as if somebody had run her over with a steam roller again and again, until she had no body left, but she could feel Eric's anger spike through their bond, and that told her he knew. And that he was on his way to her, extremely pissed off at that!

She had made it about three roads by leaning heavily against cars and walls to even get that far. Then, after she had tripped and stumbled to the floor, she decided to turn back and head home. 'What the fuck am I doing!' She muttered to herself, staggering to her feet once more. Then taking a few tiny, desperate steps, her legs simply refused to cooperate anymore, despite how stubborn she was they buckled and she had no choice but to follow them.

She knew he would be here any minute, but even so she couldn't help but let her fear build as she lay there, open and vulnerable in the open, after what she had just escaped, why on earth had she even thought this was a good idea! She cursed herself, angrily brushing away a stray tear. She didn't want Eric to find her on the floor; she wanted to be walking tall and proud, prove to him she was strong.

_Typical- out of any child in the world I had to get stuck with you. _Eric's cruel words from weeks and week ago shot through her mind. She involuntarily flinched as though she'd been hit as the words repeated themselves over and over again in her mind.

_What a fucking joke! An insubordinate, lazy bitch_. She had to prove him wrong. She had to show him that she was the best, the best he could have picked. Make him proud. 'I will!' She spat out, as she gathered any remaining strength together and stood. She cried out as she pulled herself to her feet once more.

'Come on Pamela!' She cursed herself, taking a step. 'Get a fucking grip!' And then another. Her entire body was shaking so much she half thought she'd vibrate herself into the ground. Pain shot through her body with each excruciatingly hard step forward, but she continued, tears of blood falling free from her eyes.

Her expert vision had started to blur as her head started to spin nonstop making it even harder than it already was. Every fiber of her body was screaming at her, pleading for her to stop.

Suddenly, her head snapped up as she looked into the distance, as the end of the road. There, her Maker stood, nearly 7 feet tall and strong beyond believe and by the looks of his stance, extremely angry.

'Oh fuck.' Pam muttered, suddenly very conscious of how she must look, slumped against a black car, streaks of red down her cheeks. Hastily she rubbed them away, and tried her best to straighten up. Throughout all the centuries she had spent with her Maker she had seen him unleash his mighty strength and anger and most of the time it made her fill with happiness that he was her maker, knowing he would always care for her and keep her safe. However on the occasion when his callous nature and anger was directed at her, she felt genuine fear.

Much like what she was feeling now as he slowly marched towards her. She fought with the instinct to run in the other direction, fleeing Eric when she knew she was to be punished never helped, but it never stopped her. Eric could only see red as he stared at his child ahead of him. An overwhelming anger, frustration and grief flooded his system, blocking any sense from shining though. The Viking Eric had taken over.

Suddenly the large shadow of Eric loomed over Pam, and then as soon as her eyes met his, he raised his hand and brought it down across her face. She cried out as the slap ricocheted through her body and her lip split. She stumbled back a few steps and was surprised she didn't fall completely, only to see that Eric had grabbed the front of her top and was holding her in place. She risked a second glance at his face.

He was furious, a burning, icy cold anger was shining through his eyes, burning into her, his fangs had slid out and he looked at the moment, truly horrifying. He raised his hand again and before Pam could even comprehend what was going to happen, he hit her again, harder, letting her fall this time, against the cold pavement.

Her lip began trembling and her eyes were wide with pain and emotional turmoil. In his eyes she saw the look that usually followed her begging for mercy, the look she strived to never see directed at her when she could help it. He raised his hand again and this time Pam clenched her eyes shut, bracing herself for the strike that was sure to come. A tiny whimper escaped her mouth as she waited for the blow.

However, her eyes snapped open when she felt the rough but gently hand cup her cheek and she looked straight into the eyes of Eric, now crouching directly in front of her. The fire she saw in his eyes earlier had all but vanished now, replaced with relief and sadness, a hauntingly familiar longing she couldn't quite place. His thumb softly wiped away the trickle of blood from her lip.

'Pamela...' He whispered, his voice soft and smooth, slicing through the nights silence. 'When will you learn? I kept you home, because you were safe there. Now look at you...' He said exasperated and angry.

'I wanted to come.' She stuttered stupidly, knowing she sounded like a stubborn little girl.

Sighing into the night's chilled air; he simply picked her up with his strong arms, with as little effort as lifting a feather. She circled her arms around his neck and looked up at his face, unsure of what to say.

He didn't say anything as he shot up into the sky towards home.

...

Placing her on the spare bed in the room across from his, he had her shoes off, stripped of her corset and skirt within a minute. He then just as swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it over her head, buttoning it over her pale skin, made even paler by the shocking red of her underwear. Pam even had time keeping up with his fast movements.

Happy she was comfortably dressed; he left the room, returning a minute later with a wash cloth and a hairbrush.

'Eric...' She whispered, wanting to sort out some of the thoughts racing through her head. Instantly he had one hand caressing the back of her head and his wrist pressed against her mouth. 'Drink.' He commanded, almost frightened at how fragile his child looked. He knew without even asking how hard and painful her little expedition must have been. He could see the effects in caused in the way his child spoke in whispers, or how her skin seemed almost translucent. She had set herself back in the healing process that was for sure, he thought, before snapping back to the here and now.

Pam drank wholly from his wrist, not protesting or arguing, desperate for the relief and healing her maker's blood brought her instead.

After he was content that she had had a good amount, he pulled his wrist away and ran his thumb over her slightly reddened lips.

They were both silent as he dabbed at her face, washing away the evidence of her tears, his eyes softened sadly as he did this. Without a word, he cupped her face with one hand, whilst the over dabbed at her albeit healing lip with the cloth. Thanks to the amount of blood she had already lost, Pam would not heal on her own as quickly

The atmosphere was thick with unshed emotions and unsaid feelings. Pam hated it when he did this, when he didn't get angry or didn't get mad, but just acted like nothing had happened and practically ignored her. He was doing a pretty good job at that, whilst he brushed her long blonde hair and then practically forced her to lie down.

He paused in his movements to look at her face, his eyes scanning over her delicate, aristocratic features. Then he bent to kiss her on the forehead.

'Good night Pam.' He said, and held her down when she attempted to rise. 'Go to sleep.' He said, turning away from her and nearing the door.

Her lip started to tremble. A sudden fear started to build in her stomach and she began to panic, 'Eric...I don't want to be alone, please... Eric!' She begged, sitting up and stretching out her arm towards his retreating figure. Desperation and confusion written in her voice, she needed closure and forgiveness.

Faster than lightning he was back looming over her, his large hand pressed over her chest, holding her down once more. 'You should have thought about that.' He growled, suddenly sounding deadly. 'I don't want to talk to you right now. Now go to sleep Pamela!' He said icy cold and left without another word, letting it known that it was final and non negotiable.

...

Back in his own room, he kicked his shoes off and let out several long offensive sentences in Swedish. He threw his head back and growled loudly as the quiet cry of his child reached his ears. He flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes, dropping into down time as quick as he could, anything to block her out. His head was swimming with images of Pam past and present, mixed in with Godric. The mighty Viking he was, he still had an Achilles heel. And that was his child; especially since he had lost his maker to the sun.

He felt such anger and fear at everything that had happened. He had nearly lost his child, only to nurse her a little way back to health for her to throw it all away!

It took all his strength not to take her in his arms and never let her go, lock her in her room for all eternity just so he knew she was safe. And it hurt all that much when she didn't understand why he was like he was. Why he was cruel to her at times or brushed her aside sometimes. It was because if he didn't, if he didn't hold her at arm's length he would never let go. That was how he dealt with it, he couldn't admit the pain that had been brought up inside him because of all this to her.

Suddenly he felt something pointy land on his chest, not hurting him, but jerking him out of his downtime, his eyes snapping open alarmed.

There at the bedroom door, Pam stood shaking heavily from head to toe, but her eyes looked hysterical, the fires of hell burning just behind her pupils. In her hand was a black heeled shoe, the twin to the one currently lying on his chest.

'Did you just throw a shoe at me?' Eric said, astounded. Pam's fangs shot out at the sound of his voice.

'Is that it then?' She growled icy fire biting each word as they left her mouth. Eric's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 'Excuse me?' He said sitting up, looking at her like she had grown a third head.

'Aren't you going to yell at me?' She growled again, 'actually do something?' Eric was not very good with confrontations and stood up swiftly, his own frustration and anger rising to the service once more.

'What you saying? You want to be hit again, I'll happily oblige!' He growled back as his own fangs shot out, large and glinting in the lamp glow of the room. She threw the other shoe at him. And within a flash he was right in front of her, looming over her, holding her arms tightly.

'What is the matter with you?' He asked quietly, looking down at her. She shook her head, trying to look away from him. He gently took hold of her chin holding her still. 'Tell me.'

'It's just; you said...you said back in the office that out of all the children in the world, you had to get stuck with me.' She spoke softly, pure emotion wrapped around each word. And suddenly, Eric understood. His own words playing in his mind, the cruel remark he had said carelessly, he hadn't thought she'd remembered, not after all she'd been through since.

He went to speak but she suddenly continued. 'And now I'm even worse because I can barely even walk...you have to baby me and you must hate it. So...so I thought I'd prove you wrong. I'd get better and stronger and be the child you wanted. That's why I went out tonight.' She said looking into his eyes, her bottom lip trembling slightly, despite her attempts to stop it.

'You couldn't be more wrong.' He said, 'My stupid little girl.' He let an encouraging smile form on his lips. Pam smiled despite herself. 'I never meant what I said, I was angry, I was pissed off and it was unfair that I took it out on you.'

'You are everything to me. I searched for so many years for the perfect companion to follow me to the end of the earth by my side. And when I saw you, I just knew. And you know I am never wrong.' He said, looking in her eyes, his thumb gently coming to wipe away her tears. 'I have honestly, never ever regretted making you. My perfect girl; you are all I could want and more. I am so proud of you.'

Pam's heart was near to bursting at Eric's little speech, nor did it help that he kept tenderly brushing away her tears and playfully tapped her nose when he called her perfect.

Suddenly Pam heard a gruff, chesty sort of sound and her eyes travelled up to Eric's, who to her surprise was staring at her intently. It was time to let her in. He thought, as his hand came to cup her cheek, and he looked so intent and distraught as he looked at her, holding her close.

'When I lost Godric,' He suddenly croaked, 'I cannot tell you how much it hurt, how much I wanted to follow him into the sun.' Pam's eyes widened. 'But I didn't, and do you know why?' He asked, not expecting an answer.

'Because I knew you were back here at home, waiting for me. And then it hit me- I couldn't give up, because then I would be leaving you behind and that idea alone broke my heart. So I decided there and then, that I will rise up each and every night for you my child. Because, quite simply, I love you Pam. More then you will ever know.' He said, his voice actually cracking in a gruff whisper, as two single tears broke free from his eyes.

'Eric...' She said in a tiny voice. 'I love you to.' She whispered whole-heartedly, yet more tears falling down her pale cheeks. Eric chuckled gruffly, a loving smile stretching his lips.

Come on, come here you big baby.' He said, pulling her tightly up into a hug, her arms held tightly onto him, not wanting to ever let go. He placed fevered little kisses on her head, inhaling her beautiful scent, his fingers entwining in her golden locks. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her eyes shut tightly, her chin against his shoulder. He swayed on the spot, rocking together for what seemed like hours, but in actual truth was only minutes, before he returned to the bed, Pam still tightly encased in his arms.

'Now from tomorrow we're right back to getting you better.' Eric soothed into her ear and Pam nodded against his chest. 'Chow will be visiting, along with Sookie who had left several insistent messages at the bar. Of course, if you're not feeling up to it, then just say so.' He laughed, knowing she wouldn't say so; it would be up to him to assess her condition.

'Are you still very mad that I went out?' Pam suddenly asked, and tilted her head to look at him. 'No, I'm not mad, I was furious, but only because I was worried for you.' He said, knowing full well he let her get away with far too much.

'Eric...' Pam whispered once again into the silence, dawn was fast approaching and he could hear it in her voice. 'Hmmm?'

'Did you know, when I first saw you, I wasn't afraid.' He had known, and he had surprised him then, a single human girl able to warm his cold heart in an instance.

'Yeah, I know you weren't.'

'Did you glamour me?' She asked softly.

'Didn't need to, you had this look, in your eyes, like you knew I wasn't going to hurt you. You seemed almost excited.' He replied, remembering her face when he first laid eyes on her, of course, it hasn't changed.

'I trusted you. I knew you came to save me.' She edged up in the bed to press a kiss against his lips, a soft, fleeting touch. He pulled her closer, pressing his lips against her hair.

'And did I, did I succeed in saving Pam?' He chuckled into the dark room, the sun just on the horizon now.

He looked down at her, to see why she hadn't answered. And saw the sleeping face of his child, lost to the day's sun and wherever her mind took her.

Eric closed his eyes, savoring her small body against his, the scent of her hair, her everything. 'I hope I did, he thought as he felt his own eyes grow heavy.

'I'll ask you again in sometime, Good night Pam.'

**Hope you liked, please review if you liked! **

**Chapter ten coming soon…**


	10. Chapter 10 Dance

_Previous...Eric closed his eyes, savouring her small body against his, the scent of her hair, her everything. 'I hope I did, he thought as he felt his own eyes grow heavy._

'_I'll ask you again in sometime, Good night Pam.' _

**Chapter ten-Dance**

Pam's eyes flickered open, and at first it took her a moment to remember where she was. Lying as still as stone, Pam let her eyes roam around the familiar room. As her mind steadily took in all the detail; from the wide expansive wardrobe to the gold framed picture of her and Eric from years back hanging on the wall.

With a sinking jolt in her stomach, the events of last night came flooding into her mind. And for reasons unsure to her, she felt apprehension for what was to follow today. For now she decided to lay still and not move, savouring the quiet sanctuary for as long as she could. As it turned out, that wasn't to be for long.

'I know you're awake you know.' Eric whispered close to her ear. Pam smiled despite herself, but refused to acknowledge him, instead snuggling deeper under the covers. Eric's hand followed her however and was pulling her back up to surface despite her wishes to stay hidden. 'I don't want to get up.' She said her voice husky with sleep. 'Yes you do, you're just exhausted, I'll soon see to that.' He soothed, tilting her chin up slightly to look in her eyes.

'What?' He asked confused when he saw her face turn down in a grimace. 'I feel like shit.' She stated simply, her hand rubbing her stomach absently. Eric found himself fighting back the building worry in his own stomach as he took in her words. Without further delay, he tore into his wrist and held it near her mouth.

After a mouthful, Pam suddenly gagged, coughing speckles of blood as she struggled for composure. Eric was instantly alert, alternating between rubbing and patting her back softly. His eyebrows knitted together in concern.

'You ok?' He asked after a few minutes, Pam nodded, but did not turn to look at him, instead just sat there with her hands held slightly out, rigid and her entire body stiff. 'Pam?' He asked again, moving to see her face.

'I want to get better now please.' She whispered after a second, her wide eyes staring deeply at him. Eric nodded, stuck for words. He knew Pam hated feeling weak, and after the events of last night, she was back to square one it seemed. 'I know you do...Come on.' He said softly, picking her up carefully and taking her to the bathroom to clean up.

...

'It's been a struggle. But she'd done very well so far.' Eric said to Bill, as he passed him a bottle of O Negative. 'I am surprised she is up and about already.' Bill replied before taking a gulp of True Blood.

'Well what do you expect; my blood is the best you can get.' Eric joked with a smirk. 'But in all seriousness, she has always been strong willed in getting her way, she wants to get better- She will.' He laughed, but his face softened as he eyes landed on the scene across from the small kitchen in the wide living room.

There Sookie and Pam sat, chatting away like girlfriends, as Sookie obliged Pam's guilty pleasure and let her braid her hair. Eric watched with a smile as Pam finished another tiny braid and delicately begun a new one, her elegant hands easily platting Sookie's bright sun-kissed hair expertly.

'How has she coped with the inner trauma of her ordeal?' Bill asked as he joined Eric in spying on the two blonde women relaxing in the living room. Eric paused a moment, unsure on how to answer. She was coping well, to a point, but he had seen more tears fall from her blue eyes in the last month then in the last 30 years with Pam.

'It's been a struggle.' He said, repeating his words from earlier. 'But I am here for her, and I always will be.' The last part sounded, to Bill, like the most truthful thing he had ever heard from his Sheriff.

The two carried on their conversation, discussing future plans for the area and business stuff, when out of the corner of his eye Eric saw Pam pause in her movements, her eyes closing as her body seemed to shrink in on itself. He was instantly up, and at Pam's side within a second, pulling her up to into his arms, to the complete surprise of both the women.

'I think we should call it a night now.' He said, smiling at Sookie and glared at Pam as she made to protest. 'I'm fine.' She protested anyway. 'Say goodnight to Sookie and Bill.' He said solely to her, placing her down on her feet, but his hand never leaving her shoulder. 'It was great to see you Sookie, thanks for popping by.' She said cheerfully, embracing Sookie. 'And thank you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your help.' She whispered in Sookie's ear and Sookie smiled genuinely, placing a ginger kiss on Pam's cheek. Their friendship had reached a new area it seemed, as the two held each other a second longer before stepping back.

'And thanks Bill, you old brood.' She joked, bowing her head slightly. 'That is quite alright, I am glad you are on the mend you old lush.' He replied fondly, knowing how to play Pamela at her own games.

As soon as Bill and Sookie had left, Pam bristled slightly. 'You didn't have to make them leave so soon.' She whined, trying her best to storm out the room, one step at a time. Eric simply strolled slowly behind her, snatching her up in his arms before she even reached the door. 'You need to rest.' He stated, pulling a face when she rolled her eyes at him.

He carried her through to the bedroom once more; dumping her on the bed unceremoniously. 'I thought Chow was visiting tonight as well?' Pam huffed whilst regaining her decorum, as Eric pulled her leg on his lap, and began to massage her muscles. 'I cancelled.' He said simply, not looking up from his task.

'But...' Pam stuttered, wincing slightly as the deft movements of Eric's fingers sent jolts of life up her leg. 'I was looking forward to it.' She finished dumbly, not caring that she sounded like a little girl in a mood. Eric's only answer was to press slightly harder on the pressure points making Pam flinch, her eyes widening slightly.

'Eric that hurts.' She whimpered after a few more uncomfortable minutes of Eric's pressured touches. His eyes flitted to hers suddenly, seeing her for the first time it seemed, and his hands froze on her ankle. 'Sorry.' He mumbled, standing up and swiftly walking out the room.

...

Staring at the mirror in the east bathroom, Eric was trying to overcome certain new emotions he hadn't realised were there until tonight's activities. The way he had reacted when he saw Pam's eyes close earlier, it was perhaps a bit over the top, he considered, but to him at that moment, he had felt his body ache to protect his child. He couldn't have reacted any other way.

'_How has she coped with the inner trauma of her ordeal?' _Bill's innocent question from earlier entered his mind. Better than I am, he thought with shock as he realised the truth of it. The protective instinct he had for his child normally seemed to be in complete overdrive right now. He wasn't sure if he could let her go back to work and normal living. For Christ sake he had her in arms within a flash because she had a small moment of tiredness overtake her earlier!

Splashing a handful of cold water on his face, and shaking his blonde locks out the way, Eric stood straighter, stronger against the mirrors image. 'She's fine. She will be fine. Just relax.' He stated to the mirrored Eric, letting his own advice sink in. 'No more overreacting.'

Walking back to where Pam sat, he stopped at the doorway, leaning against the frame. 'So...' he said with a smile as Pam offered her own smile in return. 'So...' she simply replied. Eric chuckled, a sudden idea entering his mind.

He walked to the old record player across the wide room and set the instrument in play. Suddenly the room was filled with the haunting notes of a whole orchestra. 'May I?' He asked, holding his hand out for Pamela to take. She beamed up at him, taking his hand eagerly and giggling slightly as pulled her up on her feet and against his chest in one swoop.

They began to steadily dance around the room, Eric's hands firmly around Pam's waist as hers wrapped around his neck, her on tip toes to reach. 'I thought this might be a more pleasing exercise then taking steps across the room.' He said as he spun her gently around. Her pleased 'Hmmm' told him she agreed.

Losing themselves against each other, they glided around the room, moving their bodies in union. If somebody were to look in at the two they would feel as though they were intruding on something very private, very close. The two were so alike at times, Eric still found it astounding to this day that he had found such a perfect partner in Pam.

From their twin blue eyes to their light blonde hair, Pam's a shade fairer; the two really were one of the same; something that had not gone amiss to those who met the two throughout the many years. Although their bond had moved away from the bindings of sexual interest, it had deepened into something much more powerful and permanent. It would be hard to find a Maker and Child as united and strong as Eric and Pam in all the Vampire world. Even Godric believed the two were unique among their kind. Of course, by the way they argued, one would think they hated each other at times!

'Do you remember when we danced, like literally the whole night in 1924, at the Plaza?' Pam asked resting her head against his chest, no longer standing on tip toe, but letting her arms wrap around his middle. 'Yes, fondly, I also remember the jealous longing eyes of every other man in the room as I held you.' He said fondly, with a slight chuckle. Pam laughed happily.

'How come we don't dance anymore?' Pam asked, her voice sounding wistful. Eric was about to make a wise crack about the fact they were dancing now, but then as he really thought about it, he realised that actually, they hadn't danced in a very, very long time. In fact, they hadn't done very much together, apart from business or casual. And although he saw his child almost every night, it dawned on Eric right then, that he never actually _saw_ her.

He looked down at her, her cheek resting against his chest and his heart began to suddenly ache, he had let her get lost in amongst the business and formalities. His own child! He had promised her the world, and an eternity of fun and partnership. He had failed in his promise. She deserved much better; she deserved to be placed more firmly on the pedestal he created for her the moment he saw her centuries ago.

Her next step was slightly awkward as her energy faded quickly, but Eric simply picked her up, placing her feet atop his own like a father would do for his little girl at a wedding, and continued to dance. After a while of silence, Eric suddenly pulled her tighter against him, his hand coming to rest in her hair. 'Eric...' She whispered, feeling his sudden mood change through their bond.

'I miss you Pam.' He suddenly said, as he gently swayed side to side. 'I'm right here.' She said, then instantly bit her lip, knowing her sarcasm was wrongly timed. 'We need to spend more time together, and I mean away from Fangtasia and work. I want to bond with you again Pam, I want to see you smile and laugh like you used to.' He stated intensely.

Pam was quite for a second, awestruck at her Makers sudden declaration, then biting back her own emotions; she laid her delicate hands on either side of his face and tilted his eyes to meet hers. 'I would love to. Just like old times?'

'Just like old times; you and me.' He agreed, smiling a wide and relieved smile. She smiled back equally loving.

...

As Pam fell asleep against Eric, the T.V still on, they were watching an old favourite of Pam's, despite Eric laughing at her the entire time; Breakfast at Tiffney's. He gently untangled himself from her, and rose of the plush couch. He caught her head in his big palm before it slumped against the chairs arm, and her eyelids began to flicker slightly, as she began to mumble incoherently. 'Shush, shush now.' He whispered, gently laying her head down. She was deep asleep once more.

He walked into the small kitchen and picked up his phone, dialling promptly. 'Ah hello.' He said into the receiver. 'Yes, it's been some time I know.' There was more mumbling from the other end of the phone, whilst Eric smiled into the receiver. 'Yes, that sound's perfect. Thanks for your help; she will enjoy that very much. I will get my day man to deal with the money, happily. Goodbye then.' He said, putting the receiver down promptly.

He walked back through to Pam and gently weaved his arms under her legs and back, pulling her up against him. He had her led in the bed, and changed within five minutes. Tomorrow would be exciting, tomorrow would be the start of a new era for him and Pam.

**Chapter eleven coming soon...**


	11. Chapter 11 Issues

**Chapter Eleven- Issues Part 1**

'Oh Eric thank you!' Pam squealed as she pulled out the beautiful deep red gown from the black box and wrapping. 'It's beautiful!' She said, beaming a huge smile up at him, as he lent against the doorway watching happily.

'I'm glad you like it. I knew you would.' He said smugly, knowing his child's tastes inside out. She stood up and held it up against her in front of the mirror. Her face was alight with glee. 'It would go lovely with these.' He said, holding out the pair of red pumps he had rescued from the night of Pam's disappearance. Another squeal told Eric that she was most pleased to see her shoes again.

A half hour later Pam emerged from the bedroom, dressed in the new gown, her hair tied up magnificently atop her head. Big elegant drop curls falling around either side of her face. Her make-up was expertly done; she looked like a goddess, albeit a goddess with fangs.

'Perfect.' Eric said when she entered the living room. 'Likewise, top marks.' She said, highly approving of Eric's black tuxedo, with long tails at the back. His blonde Viking hair smoothed and brushed back, showing off more of his handsomely chiselled face. Many a girl would fall weak at the knees tonight laying eyes on Eric.

'So care to share where we're going? If it's Fangtasia I'll kill you!' She joked, raising her eye brow accusingly. 'Nope, but we have to get going, come on.' He said, turning his back away from her. She nodded simply, starting towards the door. 'But...just one more thing.' Eric suddenly said, and Pam gasped slightly as Eric was suddenly right behind her.

'You seem to be missing something.' He said in a low voice. Pam instantly looked down at her dress and purse wondering what she had forgotten, 'What is...' She went to turn towards him, when she felt his cool fingers skate across the back of her neck.

'That's better.' He said simply, stepping away slightly to watch her reaction. Her eyes widened as she stared at the gold necklace resting against her chest. 'Eric...it's beautiful.' She said, awestruck. 'It's got something written on the back.' He said softly, and smiled brightly as she turned the pendant hanging on the fine chain around.

_My girl, always_

'Oh Eric...' She said, turning to embrace him tightly. He chuckled loudly, 'glad you like it. Come on now.' He said, turning her again to leave the house.

They arrived 10 minutes later at an exquisite theatre, with wide open doors and spot lights moving around outside its entrance. 'The theatre!' Pam cried with happiness. 'Oh thank you thank you thank you!' She said without pause, turning to shine the biggest smile at Eric.

Although he had never really been one for the theatre, he had always known Pam loved it. She was born into a very aristocratic family in London, growing up with an instant love of all theatre, literature and art. It was something she never lost after her turning.

'You ok?' He asked as they stepped out the car. 'Yes, yes I'm fine.' She said absently, dying to get inside. 'Pam, you sure, you haven't been around people in a while. You sure you're ok?' He asked again, taking hold of her arm to keep her from running on ahead. She locked eyes with him and nodded. 'I'm fine.' She offered a beaming smile as extra evidence. 'Alright then.' He smiled back.

She was practically buzzing with anticipation as they walked through the grand hall to the bar placed elegantly up between two mighty pillars. 'Two True Blood's please.' Eric asked the bartender, as Pam looked all around her in happiness. The hall was decorated with gold lace trimming and tall imposing marble statues of Greek origin.

Pam noticed several other Vampires present, most with human dates, and smiled as one met her eye. The human's didn't seem to mind the presence of the un-dead, not in this day and age and after the great reveal.

They sat through the first part contently, Pam with a smile planted on her face the entire time.

...

Come the intermission, as Eric began chatting with an elegant looking red head, Pam wandered off.

She brushed her hand over the marble statue at the tip of the tall staircase, and looked down among the little groups of men and women chatting eagerly about the first part of tonight's performance. Everybody was dressed to the nine's, all drinking champagne or Blood. It was quite the occasion, however Eric got tickets so late it was astonishing to Pam.

Suddenly somebody bumped her shoulder, causing her to spill her True Blood on the floor. 'Oh God, excuse me! Let me help you with that.' A tall, slightly bearded man stuttered, his hands automatically reaching out to steady Pam, as they both stood at the top of the stairs. 'That's fine. Where were you rushing to?' Pam asked, placing her now empty glass on the plinth of the statue and looked up towards the man's eyes.

'Oh I wasn't, I'm just clumsy.' He joked, pulling the two away from the dark red puddle, and then as though he only just realised what her drink was he smiled more admiringly down at her.

'I'm Gordon Morgan.' Pam couldn't help but let out a small laugh. 'That's quite a funny name.' She remarked and noticed his cheeks turn slightly pink. 'Parents had a sense of humour I guess. May I have the pleasure of your name?' He added. 'Pamela, Pamela Ravenscoft.' She said, her old family name sounding funny leaving her lips after all these years.

'Well, it's nice to meet you Pamela. May I buy you another drink, since I ruined your first?' He asked, holding out his hand to her. 'Please.' She said with all the air of a woman used to this sort of treatment, taking his hand gently and they began walking down the stairs.

When they were half way down the flight, Pam was inwardly fighting the fatigue that was beginning to drag her body down. She closed her eyes for a second, unfortunately misplacing her next step, and stumbled forward.

'Oh!' She cried out as she began to fall.

In the other room, Eric heard her cry.

Suddenly, instead of feeling the hard surface of the stairs, Pam felt two strong hands grasp her arms, half turning her, half pushing her towards the banister to stop her decent downwards. Her wide eyes locked on to Gordon's startled ones, and she smiled slightly as she realised he was the owner of the hands. 'Careful.' He said breathlessly, holding Pam against the banister, close to her body. Pam was breathing deeply, startled by the whole thing. 'Thank you Gordon.' She said sincerely, and then suddenly cried out again as, literally from nowhere, a blur of a figure grabbed Gordon before her eyes and slam him up against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. The figure was Eric.

Eric had Gordon around the throat, his feet hanging limp off the ground as Eric pressed him against the wall. His fangs were fully on display and he was growling viciously. 'Eric!' Pam yelled, making her way down the stairs as fast as she could.

Eric ignored her, growling loudly in Gordon's terrified face. 'I'm going to fucking kill you; why were you touching her?' He yelled loudly, his eyes burning with fury. 'Trying to take her away from me again, is that what you were doing?' He yelled again.

'Eric, he was only helping me, please stop!' Pam said desperately, her face shocked at Eric's display of anger in a public place, her voice a little unstable. Eric tightened his grip around Gordon's throat, 'It didn't look that way, he was grabbing you was what he was doing! He's one of them!' He growled, meaning a drainer, whilst Gordon began to gasp for breath. 'No he's not.' Pam cried, her eyes darting to the onlookers just standing by in shock, unsure on how to act. The Vampire police had already been called.

A few men started to try and pull Eric off the choking man, but he shrugged them off easily.

Pam noticed the blue tinge creeping in on Gordon's face and panicked. She ran up behind Eric and grabbed his shoulder, attempting to pull him off. Eric, assuming it was another annoying human, lost his temper even more and swung his arm back, elbowing the person in the face; unaware said person was Pam.

She cried out as she was knocked to the floor. Her cry seemed to bring Eric out of his fury however, as he turned his eyes to search for her, and finally settled on her on the floor.

'Pam...?' He questioned, as slowly the reality of what was happening hit him. With horror he realized the truth of things. That man was not attacking Pam, she wasn't going to be kidnapped again, and he was simply helping her. These other people were not in on the act, they were trying to save Gordon's life. And it wasn't a human he had hit; it was Pam, his child, the one he was trying to protect in the first place! The information burned into his brain, as his hands loosened around the man's neck and he fell to the floor coughing and spluttering.

'Pam...' He muttered bending to help her up, but froze when she flinched. 'Pam?' He questioned, his heart freezing over slightly.

He suddenly felt a burning on his back, and himself being pinned to the floor. Four Vampire SWAT officers were on him in a second, handcuffing his hands and yanking him to his feet. 'What the fuck! Get off me!' Eric yelled. They ignored his protests as they began to march him out to the Vampire proof van. 'Pam!' He yelled as he was pulled away, his eyes wide as he watched two other officers roughly tug her up and force her to stretch out against the wall, as they searched her.

'Don't touch her, don't you dare touch her!' He yelled before the doors were slammed against his face. They drove away a minute later, leaving Pam alone in the theatre, with a room full of startled humans, currently none too pleased with the presence of Vampires.

'Gordon, I'm sorry about that, are you very hurt?' Pam asked her voice alarmed as she walked over to the slightly ragged man. 'That your boyfriend?' He rasped, though he offered a smile which made Pam admire him.

'No, he's my maker.' She said and admired even more when he nodded in understanding. 'Why did he attack me like that?' He asked genuinely curious as they walked over to some chairs. 'It's not his fault, not really.' She said, 'I've recently been through something...something very horrible actually.' She said, strangely feeling at ease with this human guy. 'And I very nearly didn't make it.' He nodded with wide eyes to show he knew her meaning of that. 'Or course I did, but I think it's affected him a little bit.' She finished lamely.

'That's understandable...beautiful girl like you.' Gordon said, instantly picking out his mobile and flipping it open. 'Hello, am I right to believe you have just made an arrest of a Vampire in the Apollis Theatre, by the name of...' Here he paused, waiting for Pam to answer. She took a second to realise what it was doing. 'Eric Northman.' She said quickly, disbelief on her face.

'Eric Northman. The charges against him were for assaulting a human, well I'd like to drop the charge please, as I was whom he attacked in the first place. It was simply a misunderstanding.' A moment's silence. 'We'll be there shortly.' He hung up.

'What?' Pam stuttered, losing all decorum in front of the human guy. 'I have to go sign some release forms to relieve him of all charges. Then he's free, and you two can go home.' Gordon said genuinely kind, standing up, offering his arm to Pam.

'Thank you Gordon.' She said, unable to stop the emotions running thick and fast throughout her body, and certainly unable to hide said fact in her voice. ...

Three hours later, Eric was released. He stepped outside the buildings gates and there Pam sat on a wall, the wind blowing through her hair, her pale face glowing in the moonlight. Her eyes looked far off, as though seeing a different time and place to where she was now.

'Pam.' He broke the silence, walking over to her. She was instantly up on her feet.

'I've escaped' He joked lamely, and then was completely taken back as Pam ran at him, pounding her fists angrily against his chest; tears of red falling down her cheeks. 'How could you!' She cried, hitting him with all her might. It didn't hurt one bit.

'How could you be so...so pigheaded! He was helping me! That's all, and you fucking attacked him! You ruined the whole night. You got yourself arrested and I had to watch you being dragged away!' She cried louder, her energy rapidly departing, as her hits began to fall clumsily against his chest. 'He was really sweet you know, just trying to help me!' She shrieked hurt and upset was clear in her voice.

Eric gently brought his hands up to pull her into a tight embrace. She fought like a wild cat against it, trying her best to pull away. 'No! No you can't just give me a hug and make it all better!' She accused, trying haplessly to loosen his grip. He had a feeling she was referring to something more than tonight's events. He held on anyway, determined to calm her down. And after a few more moments of fighting against his arms, she did, her cheek collapsing against his chest and her hands hanging limply at her sides. 'Tell me why?' She begged through her tears.

'I don't know.' He replied lamely. And she just sobbed in reply, her emotions in shreds at what was meant to be a beautiful evening.

After a while of silence bar Pam's hushed sobs, Eric broke the quiet once more. But not with his voice, instead it was a badly stifled cry. Pam pulled away slightly; her face blotched with red and her eyes puffy and sore. 'Eric...?' She said unbelieving. Eric turned his head up out of her view, grunting slightly. 'Eric, are you crying?' She whispered, placing a delicate hand on either side of his face to look in his eyes. When she saw the two red tears she audibly gasped.

'I just couldn't help it.' He said defeated, running his hands up her arms. 'I thought he was attacking you. I thought you were going to be taken from me again, and I lost it.' He admitted, as a few more tears fell from his eyes.

'Oh Eric...' Pam said sadly, her little hand coming to wipe away his tears. 'I don't know how to react anymore. I thought I could handle it, handle you being out in public again after what happened.' He said, referring to Frank and his sick little gang. 'But I can't. It's tearing me up just thinking about it. What if something happens to you again? And next time I'm not as lucky to get you back!'

'Eric, you mustn't think like that. Nothing's going to happen to me, you have to let me be my own person at some point.' She replied softly, her heart blooming with love for her maker.

'But how do you know!' He yelled suddenly. 'You didn't know you'd be taken the first time round, and even if you did, you couldn't have stopped it from happening.' Pam's eyes widened in understanding.

'Eric...' She said sternly, pulling him down to her level. 'Eric, listen to me. You can't think like that, you have to just live like you normally did. I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself...usually, and you have to trust me and trust yourself and forget all this overprotective bullshit. As sweet as it is, it's not going to work sweetie.' She said, a coy smile finding her face at the end of her little speech.

Eric nodded, laughing despite himself. 'I'm sorry I ruined your night.' He said sincerely. She laughed, 'Forget about it.' She said, her hand coming to finger the pendant delicately. Eric smiled. 'Still.' He said, tilting her head up to see her eyes, 'I'll make it up to you.' She just rolled her eyes and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Eric pulled her legs up, holding her tightly, like routine, then without word, flew up in the night, leaving a desolate car park in their wake.

...

Arriving home, they were sat together in the bath, Pam leaning up against Eric's chest.

'How about we try again tomorrow night?' Eric suggested with his eyes closed contently. 'I don't know...' She said, causing Eric to open his eyes in concern. 'You didn't enjoy tonight?' He brushed his hands up and down her arms, resting his chin atop her head.

'I did, of course I did!' She exclaimed, then gathering her words again continued. 'It's just, I thought I was ready, I thought I was ready to be out and about again.' Eric listened intently.

'But you weren't?' Eric finished her sentence for her.

'I wasn't. I felt worn out come the intermission, I stumbled on the stairs, if it wasn't for Gordon I would have fell.' She confessed, 'And in all honesty, if you weren't there, I'm not sure how I'd cope on my own.' She whispered lamely.

Eric instantly pressed a kiss to her head, shaking his own in defiance. 'It's to be expected Pam, it takes time, we have to expect some repercussions emotionally from this. Think I proved that tonight huh.' He laughed and smiled when she chuckled in response.

'So now what?' She asked, turning slightly to look at him. 'We just take it slow, and we'll go at your own pace. You're not ready yet, fine, that's perfect for me, because in all honesty, I don't think I can handle you anywhere else but my arms at the moment.' He confessed seriously, and chuckled when she rolled her eyes at him.

'You big softie Eric Northman!' She chided, splashing a tad of water at him.

'Shut it or I'll drown you.' Pam's laughter filled the room, blissfully unaware that a few miles away, the brother of Frank Barretter was knee deep in the remains of the drainers shack, planning for revenge most sweet on Eric and his child.

**Chapter twelve coming soon…**


	12. Chapter 12 Hunted

_Previous... 'Shut it or I'll drown you.' Pam's laughter filled the room, blissfully unaware that a few miles away, the brother of Frank Barretter was knee deep in the remains of the drainers shack, planning for revenge most sweet on Eric and his child._

**Chapter twelve- Hunted**

Sookie weaved through Merlottes' busy tables, expertly balancing three trays of food and drink, how she managed to keep it all upright it was any bodies guess. 'Look, it's my favourite waitress!' A tall, broad shouldered man, with a little beer belly complimented Sookie as she stopped at his table.

'Oh hey there Hank, haven't seen you in a while, been travelling again?' Sookie smiled, placing a burger basket in front of him. 'Yes Ma'am, up Alaska for a while, still, couldn't stay away from ol'Merlottes for long.' He said, his eyes eagerly landing on his meal and glistening beer.

Sookie gave him her best smile and instantly got back to work, anyone who's lived here long enough would vouch that Hank was a good man. Kept to himself some, no one knew if he had any family or not, well apart from Sookie, who happened to come across said information through her sixth sense. Though, even with her extra ability, the most she found out was that Hank had an estranged brother, she didn't know his name or whereabouts.

'Hey Sookie, can I borrow you for an extra minute?' Hank suddenly said, as Sookie waltzed past his table again, shaking Sookie out of her thoughts. 'Sure, what's up?' Sookie said, hands on hips ready to help, politely tuning out of gift.

'Well, I couldn't help but hear that you're a friend of the Vampires around here.' He edged almost shyly. 'Yes that's right.' Sookie said, unsure on where this was going. Hank cleared his throat a little then seemed to gain his words again. 'Well, I'm meant to be meeting a new business client this evening, but the darn thing is, I only know where they work, not who it actually is.' Hank said, all very confident and truthful. Sookie didn't see any threat from his questioning.

'Well, maybe I can help, what's the name of the business?' Sookie asked, trying to rack her brain for Vampire owned businesses around here, she couldn't think of many.

'It's called...' Hank unravelled a bit of paper, 'Fangtasia?'

Sookie beamed despite herself, she sure knew who owned that, and she was pleased with herself she could help an old acquaintance of her Gran.

'Oh sure I know who owns that, his name is Eric Northman, he part runs it with his like second in command, Pamela. I'm not sure about her last name.' Sookie smiled genially earnest. Hank returned the smile, widely.

'Oh thanks ever so much Sookie, that's great.' Hank said, and Sookie turned to leave thinking nothing of their conversation.

'Oh and one more thing...' Hank suddenly said, and for some reason Sookie started to feel a cold feeling creep up her back.

'The lady, Pamela, is she blond?'

Sookie suddenly regretted every word she had said to him, as the icy feeling continued to build inside her when Hanks normally friendly smile looked suddenly a lot more sinister.

...

'Where do you think you're going?' Eric suddenly said, glaring at Pam from across the room. She was fully dressed in her Fangtasia gear, a black leather corset and a short black skirt. Her heels were especially tall. 'To work with you.' Pam drawled as though it was most obvious.

'No, I don't think so.' Eric said, walking over to her and ripping her corset off within a flash. 'Eric!' Pam scolded, her arms folding over her breasts. 'We've discussed this, in my own time you said, well this is my time. I'm ready.' She said with a bite to her voice. Eric stared at her for a second, then huffed loudly; the sound of defeat.

'Fine, but you are to sit or stand, no dealing with the drunks.' He warned, snatching her corset back up and tugging on the strings tightly at her back to tie the garment up once more. 'Thank you.' Pam said, adjusting her body to the tight bodice. 'Let's go.' Eric mumbled, his mood decreasing rapidly now he had to worry about Pamela back in the work environment, it had been over a week since the theatre incident, and as of yet they had both been happy to stay in the confines of each other and the house.

Unfortunately tonight Eric had to show his face at work, and Pamela apparently decided she did to. Damn it! He thought as he turned the keys in the ignition. Pam sat with a contented smile on face as they drove through the darkness.

Arriving ten minutes later, Pam jumped out the car eagerly. Eric didn't like it one bit.

'I mean it Pam, no working at the door, no dealing with the drunks, no winding up Chow, no anything, but sitting and looking sulky.' He said with a smirk, knowing she could do that all too well. Alright alright, take it down a notch, it's not like a few drunks will be able to hurt me.' She said, slightly miffed at Eric's behaviour, however she instantly regretted her words when he was suddenly looming over her, his fangs out.

'No?' He asked in a vicious growl and then suddenly shoved her backwards. Pam stumbled as her legs buckled and she began to fall backwards.

However, just as swiftly, Eric caught her with one arm, holding her mere inches above the ground. 'One push Pam and you fall.' He said, trying to prove a point. She glared at him, anger in her eyes. Her eyebrow rose for him to just make his point already.

'You're reflexes are still slow, you are still overtly vulnerable and it would be quite easy for a human to use that against you.' He said softer, pulling her back upright again. Pam understood, rolling her eyes but nodding all the same. 'Ok, I get your point.' She spat, moving out of his arms and strolling towards the doors.

She was angry with him for bringing up the fact that her health had still not returned, she was angry with herself that it was taking so damn long.

Six hours into the night, Eric had finally settled on his throne, lording over the patrons and playing king of the bar. He had spent the first two hours in a silent fight with Pam, as she did her best to ignore him, giving him the cold shoulder, still upset from earlier. And he did his best to let her know he didn't give a rat's arse what she thought, she was going to do as he said.

At one point Pam made a bee-line for the entrance hoping to terrify some new tourists entering, when Eric blocked her way before she even had time to register he had moved. 'Where are you going?'

Pam squirmed under his gaze, she'd been caught. 'I was just going to take a step outside.' She said coldly. Eric smirked despite his irritation at her wilful attitude. 'I don't remember saying you could?' He replied acting dumb.

She huffed loudly. 'You're not the boss of me.' She sulked, and wanted to slap him when he gave her a look to say, _clearly_, he was.

'Piss off.' She spat, irritated and undermined, not caring about her place within the pair.

'Gladly.' He smiled, pushing her back towards the seat next to his throne. 'Sit down.' He added, much more seriously and controlled, all trace of a smile gone.

And now here they sat both silent and both stubborn. Eric knew Pam was trying to prove how much she had healed, but Eric also knew that she was lying to herself if she thought she was ready to work again, he for one knew otherwise. So he would just have to be the bad guy and use his power over her to see to it she stayed safe. She can hate me all she wants; he thought as he glanced over at her, arms crossed tightly together, a pout firmly in place; I'm trying to do the right thing he conceded.

Eric glanced at his watch; the bar would be shutting soon, leaving the rest of the night free. Across the room he suddenly saw Chow hold his arm up, gesturing for Eric that he had a phone call. He nodded to let Chow know he was on his way. 'Pam, we're shutting up now, I'm just going to take a phone call and then we can go.' He said, sparing her a glance.

Pam jumped up, 'I'll wait by the car.' She said, starting to walk away. 'No.' Eric commanded, growling angrily when Pam waved her hand behind her ignoring his request. Eric just knew Godric would have had to restrain himself from asking Eric who was the boss out of the two with a smirk firmly in place if he were here.

'Eric Northman speaking.' He said into the receiver, and found his face brightening when he realised it was Sookie on the other end.

'What do I owe the pleasure?' He smirked into the phone.

'Eric hi, I'm sure it's nothing, but there was a guy asking after you and Pam tonight in Merlottes, he's a nice guy, but I don't know, it just seemed a bit odd. So I figured I'd better warn you anyway.' She finished lamely, realising how silly it sounded now.

'Are you concerned for me Sookie?' Eric asked highly amused. He could practically hear her rolling her eyes and chiding herself.

'No, not one bit. Just thought I'd let you know.' She spat, hanging up without another word.

Eric laughed to himself in the quiet room.

...

Pam took a step outside, taking in the cool night air, watching the last line of people leave the club as they shut down for another night.

After saying good bye to Chow and Felicia, she closed her eyes, leaning against Eric's car as the lot became completely empty once more.

'Pam.' A voice suddenly called in the darkness. Pam's eyes shot open, looking around for the owner of the voice. She couldn't see anyone. Shrugging she started walking back to the entrance to see what had taken Eric so long.

'Pam.' The same voice called again. She stopped, looking around again. 'Hello, Chow is that you?' Pam called into the darkness, it couldn't be Eric she would recognise his voice. She turned, curiosity getting the better of her, and began walking towards the wooded area at the end of the parking lot.

...

Eric stopped behind the bar before leaving to grab Pam and him a TrueBlood, waiting as they heated in the microwave, relishing in the night's peaceful sounds.

Suddenly, with all the force of a raging bull, Pam's terrified scream crashed through to his senses causing a stabbing worry right through his heart, slicing the nights quiet in its intensity.

Eric was over the bar and running in a shot. 'Pam!' He all but screamed as he smashed through the entrance door, knocking it off its hinges.

He was met with the image of two men hauling an unconscious Pam into the back of a van, blood was seeping from a wound on her forehead.

Eric's entire being went rigid at the sight. His mind fogged over and the animal within him took over, letting out the most terrifying growl ever heard this end of the earth.

He charged like a bull at the men holding his child, anger pumping through his blood. The only thought was to kill.

Then as he neared, Eric felt burning pain suddenly shoot throughout his entire body, a dozen little roaring holes of fire scattered across his chest. They were firing at him, firing silver bullets right into Eric's chest!

His eyes locked on Pam's face as he fought with every ounce of strength he had against the bullets, as they continued to pound into him.

He had to save her, he had to get them out of here; he couldn't give up. But despite his efforts, he roared into the night as his body finally gave in, and the mighty Viking fell to the ground.

The men instantly walked up to him, throwing lengths of silver over him. He was making guttural sounds, threatening reminders of the dangerous predator he was. It took all three of the men to haul him up and even then it was a struggle.

As he was dragged slowly towards the van he saw the still form of Pam lying face up on the van's floor, the back was small, and it was going to be cramped.

They dumped him atop of Pam, and Eric hated them even more then, as Pam's small figure was now being crushed by his much, much larger one. 'Sorry Pam.' He whispered despite it not being his fault.

As the van doors were slammed shut, he shifted awkwardly, trying desperately to adjust his current position, as Pam's bony hip was digging in on a particularly painful area of Eric's. 'I'm going to need that.' Eric muttered to the unconscious Pam, finally allowing some relieve on said area.

The silver bullets were slowly being purged from Eric's body; he could feel the wounds closing in their wake as the bullets left one by one. Little droplets of blood seeped on to Pam beneath him. Suddenly Eric had a plan, and with a lot of careful manoeuvring he managed to place his chest above Pam's face, letting the little droplets of blood fall and gather around her slightly parted lips. Eric watched anxiously as slowly the wound on Pam's head closed and Pam's eyes flickered open.

'Eric...?' Pam stuttered quietly. Eric instantly placed his mouth over hers, quieting her at once. Her eyes widened in understanding. He pulled away slightly, offering her a little smile despite their current predicament.

As Pam got her bearings back, her eyes instantly looked to the silver bindings on Eric. She began to shuffle under him, working her way slowly down until her hands were able to reach his wrists. Her fingers hesitated an inch above the silver, preparing herself for the burn to come, then she grabbed it.

She turned her face into Eric's chest, trying desperately not to cry out as her fingers burned painfully. Eric squeezed his eyes shut, pushing all his strength to her through their bond. After a few minutes of torturous fiddling, Pam finally freed Eric of his wrist bindings.

'Well done baby.' He whispered, as he started to work on his ankle bindings, most of the silver bullets had been pushed out now.

Pam tried to make it as easy as she could for Eric in the confined space, but the pressure of his entire weight on her was uncomfortable if anything. Finally, Eric was freed and he turned his eyes to hers in the darkness.

Without speaking, they made a plan, both knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Pam nodded, her hand reaching out in the darkness for him. Eric's instantly took hold of hers, giving it a quick squeeze, then with all the power of six stallions, he kicked at the back of the van and the doors burst open!

It took a second for the captors to comprehend what had just happened, but Eric and Pam were already out and running through the woods.

Eric held on to Pam's hand as tight as he dared, as they sped through the wooded undergrowth. There were times different from now, when he and Pam would run together through the wild out of choice and he would give anything now to have those moments back, instead of running for their lives instead.

He didn't know where they were or if they were still being chased, but one thing he did know was that dawn was fast approaching.

'Eric!' Pam suddenly cried and Eric instantly stopped, turning to look at her. She was beyond pale if that were even possible and her normally clean and perfect appearance was in bits. Her hair was flying around her like wild grass and her face was streaked with both his blood, her blood and flicks of rain water from their race through the wood.

He understood without her speaking again that she was exhausted, but they couldn't stop. He pressed a deep kiss to her forehead, holding her hand more firmly between both of his, a ghost of a smile appeared on her face as they continued to tread through the wood.

A distance away he was fully aware of their captors arming themselves up; he could hear the rattle and movements of them with his keen ears. He was beginning to feel the almost stranger like feeling build inside him; most would know it as panic.

They would have to find shelter soon, shelter from both the sun and the humans it seemed. Eying a thicker, rockier terrain up ahead, he quickly pulled Pam into his arms and ran. Smiling widely as he managed to find a secluded and wild covered cave in the thick undergrowth. Pam smiled too, for they had found a temporary sanctuary.

As he pulled more debris and borrowed deeper into the dark, he could hear the sound of footsteps in the distance. It seems the hunters were now the ones being hunted, Eric thought bitterly. But there was nothing he could do now, nothing but prey they would not find them, that the sun would not reach them and that by some heavenly mercy they made it through the day.

**Chapter twelve coming soon...:) **


	13. Chapter 13 Showdown

_Previous... It seems the hunters were now the ones being hunted, Eric thought bitterly. But there was nothing he could do now, nothing but prey they would not find them, that the sun would not reach them and that by some heavenly mercy they made it through the day. _

**Chapter thirteen- Showdown**

Eric awoke as soon as the sun touched the horizon, his eyes snapping open instantly. It took him less than a second to register the hole he was currently buried in, the sleeping form of Pam in his arms, and the fact that outside, men were still stalking in the woods; he could smell them.

He pressed a kiss close to Pam's eyelid and they began to flicker open. 'Pam, listen to me.' He said when he thought she was awake enough. She gave the tiniest of nods to let Eric know she was listening. 'They're still out there. As far as I can tell they're not near; I think we should get out of here fast.' He said, starting to dig his way out.

'Once we're out, you move fast and quiet and don't stop for any reason.' He commanded Pam and she nodded her eyes full with concentration.

Within minutes they were out and running once more. Both were crouched in a predatory manner, their eyes darting around for any signs of danger. Suddenly Eric stopped, and Pam almost ran into him. 'Wait.' Eric snapped, and Pam's eyes followed Eric's to the man up ahead of them.

Pam would have found it hilarious under any other circumstance at the amount of armour the guy was wearing. He was literally armed to the umpteenth degree. Silver on every inch of body, like chain mail, batons and stakes, a stun gun and handgun all strapped on various parts of his body.

Eric was working out the odds of fight or flight. Normally he would not have thought twice about tearing through this dank undergrowth, ripping each and every guy's throat out, but he had Pam to consider. She was still vulnerable; her body would not be up for any length of battle. Pam's shoulder brushed his slightly, and he knew that was her way of saying that she would have been right there with him on the killing spree if she could. He half turned to her to offer a small smile.

'If I could...' She whispered, reading his mind like reading a book. 'Yeah I know.' Eric said back, his tone soft.

'I could hide.' She suggested and he knew how much that must have hurt her pride, Pam did not do damsel.

'No, it's too risky.' He said, 'What if they found you, you wouldn't stand a chance on your own.' He added and couldn't help but chuckle slightly when Pam whacked his arm.

'Split up, but stay close?' She suggested, desperate to start moving again, they had been stationary to long for her liking.

Eric considered that approach, and after three more seconds of calculating, he nodded. 'Ok, but you stay close and don't be rash.' He scolded like she already had committed said offence.

As Eric ran left, and Pam ran right, the fires of hell erupted in the middle! Three men jumped out of holes and bushes, beginning to fire instantly. Eric felt a silver bullet skim past his ear as he ran, his every sense on high alert. The firing seemed relentless, as though it was coming from all over, and Eric heard Pam gasp in pain in the distance.

'I said stay close!' He screamed, unable to spot her in amongst the foray of bullets and wooded arrows. Finally seeing her up ahead he ran to her. 'Stay close! Remember that!' He yelled at her, grabbing the wooden spike that was embedded in her stomach and yanking it out swiftly. She cried out, pushing him away from her angrily.

He grabbed her by the arm yanking her back, and with all the force of a desperate woman, Pam swung her free arm round and whacked Eric across the face. Eric growled angrily, letting her go as he stumbled back a bit.

'Pam!' He called, as she stumbled desperately away. 'Pam!' She was hysterical, fighting the wrong person, afraid of everything it seemed. 'Pam it's me Eric!' He growled, grabbing her arm once more. She whirled on him with wild eyes and fangs fully out. 'It's me.' He said softer, touching her cheek tentatively, smiling when the fire in eyes simmered some.

'Eric?' She said, her hands clutching fistfuls of his vest. 'Yes, Eric.' He said, his voice cracking with some many unshed and unaccustomed emotions.

Suddenly Eric felt several sharp little points dig into his back, attached to a silver net that began to burn his skin on contact. He stumbled forward, crushing Pam in the process as he fell to the floor.

'Eric!' Pam rasped beneath him. She pushed with everything she had and managed to get him to his knees and scurry out from under him.

'Get out of here, run!' He gasped, hearing the approaching footsteps. Pam started shaking her head, her hand coming to yank at the silver netting on Eric. The little spikes that pinned it to him however were in deep, and she was unable to dislodge it, causing more pain then aid as she tried.

'Fucking go!' He roared causing Pam to flinch, his fangs biting into his lip as he struggled with the pain of his entrapment.

'Fuck you! I'm not going, get up! Please get up!' She said like a little girl, refusing to believe Eric wasn't anything but indestructible.

Holding Eric under the arms, Pam tried desperately to get him to stand. 'Come on please!' She cried, as Eric's eyes began to roll back into his head. Whatever was in the spikes holding the net to him was causing him to fall unconscious.

Suddenly Pam gasped as she felt the similar sensation of spikes dig into her back, followed swiftly by the burning of the silver net. 'No!' She cried, collapsing into Eric's chest. 'Eric what do we do!' She cried, both on their knees, burning and trapped. Eric managed to pull her tightly to him, and pressed a crooked kiss to her forehead. 'We stick together.' He said, as his eyes slid close once more.

...

Sookie was sitting on her chair swing on the porch, waiting patiently for Bill to arrive, they had a date this evening to go to the movies in Shreveport, Sookie hadn't been to see a movie in so long; she was most excited.

Ten minutes past, the night made itself completely known, and like magic Bill came strolling up towards her. 'Good evening Sookie.' He smiled, dressed in a white shirt and dark slacks, Sookie smiled brightly. 'Hey Bill!'

Bill gave her a tender kiss then offering her his arm, he led her to the car.

On their way to the cinema, Bill's small cell phone began to beep and he pulled over. Sookie waited with abated breath, crossing her fingers behind her back that tonight would not have to be cancelled. However as Bill finished the conversation and turned to her with a grim expression, her hopes diminished quickly.

'What is it?' She asked, fully aware she sounded slightly annoyed.

'It is nothing, Chow cannot get hold of Eric is all, he simply asked if we had seen him.' He drawled and reached his hand out to lay on her knee in a comforting way.

'Eric's missing?' Sookie said, suddenly feeling rather guilty for her selfish desire. 'No, just unavailable.' Bill said.

'Oh dear, I do hope it has nothing to do with Hank asking about him the other day.' Sookie said, knowing she would have to explain when Bill looked at her with curious eyes.

...

Eric and Pam were tied back to back, both sitting on chairs. There were lengths and lengths of ropes tied around the two, but with a catch. Placed over both Eric's heart and Pam's heart was a single metal spike, positioned in such a way, that should Eric move forward, it would drive the spike into Pam's heart, and likewise, should Pam move, it would stake Eric.

Eric's eyes snapped open and he took several long minutes to assess where exactly they were, not the woods, a basement. The basement.

'What the...' He muttered as he took in the ropes around his torso and ankles. He felt a familiar presence at his back; Pam. She was still asleep. 'Pam wake up now. Rise and shine Pam.' He said, trying to rouse his child. She began to fidget slightly, returning once more to the waking dead.

'Eric...' She whispered groggily, the effects of their fight through the woods still bearing down on her. 'I'm here Pam.' He said comfortingly. 'Where are we?' She asked, and Eric could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

'Pam- don't panic.' He said assertively, his voice thick with concern and command. However as Pam took in his words, and began to realise where they were she did just the opposite, and panicked.

'No, no no no, I can't be here, not again, please, not here!' She started to plead, her voice hitching with fear.

'Pam enough!' Eric commanded strictly, and Pam fell silent, despite her overwhelming fear. Eric knew he was acting harsh, but he had to think right now, work out how to get her out of here, hysterics would not help at this moment. 'Good girl.' He added anyway, unable to resist offering some comfort to his child.

'If I can just...reach...' He said, more to himself, and leant forward.

'Eric!' Pam suddenly screamed, and the urgency and panic in her voice made Eric freeze instantly. 'What?' He asked back just as urgent.

'D...don't move anymore!' She said fast, and Eric heard the pain in her voice. He sat back up, straining his head to the side to see her. 'What's the matter, have I hurt you?' He asked. 'Look at your chest, look!' She said, still very fast. Eric looked down and noticed for the first time, the metal spike positioned over his heart. 'Fuck!' He spat.

'What do we do?' She asked, as her fingers started to fidget down by her sides. Eric felt her fear and grasped her hands within his own. 'We'll figure this out. We always do.'

'Do like my creativity?' Hank suddenly asked coming down the stairs. 'Silvers so over used. Plus its boring, good old fashioned rope's more like it, though of course I had to take my precautions.' He smiled over at the two; Eric growled dangerously, Pam was more freaked about the location she was at, back in that horrendous basement.

Hank stood directly in front of them. 'So introductions! I'm Hank, brother of Frank, you know Frank, the man you murdered, just upstairs, in cold blood.' He said all very surreal and calm as though he was introducing Eric to his family and workmates.

'And you, you are Eric, owner of Fangtasia right? Right! And if I'm not mistaken...' He laughed like an old friend, 'You are also the Maker or creator or whatever you call it to Pamela?' He finished looking expectedly at Eric and then smiling at Pam.

'What of it?' Eric spat, not in the least bit interested; struggling uselessly against his bonds.

'Well, your dear Pam_eeela_...' He emphasised her name with a smile as he lent forward to touch her cheek. 'Is the reason why my brother ended up dead. Admittedly he did kind of kidnap her and intended to drain her for every ounce of money and blood she was worth, _buuuut, _that's not why we're here is it!' He yelled, his facade slowly slipping.

'No- we're here because you MURDERED my brother! You fucking murdered him and that doesn't lie to easy in my books!' He yelled, a spray of saliva flying from his lips. He paused for a second, collecting his breathe for a minute.

'So, to the point, I'm going to kill you and yours, painfully and happily.' He said the creepy smile back on his face. 'Sound like a plan?' He smiled to each of them in turn, and then clapping his hands together he turned to a table nearby.

'Eric...' Pam whispered. Then suddenly Hank returned with a silver chain in his hands. 'Let's just get this over with yeah, I kill you both, then I forget about all this and go back to being Hank, the good brother out of the two.' He laughed to himself, looking from Pam to Eric, then back to Pam.

Ladies first?' He said maliciously. Then suddenly he clicked his fingers and his three lackeys came down the stairs, each with silver too. 'Tie the man to the wall please, I want some fun with the girl. Then you can go, dept repaid between us.' He said to the three lanky youthful men. They nodded grimly, wishing they were anywhere else but here, but it seemed Hank had something over them, and this would put them on equal grounds again. 'Oh and remember to turn the gas on like I said before you leave. Small percaution.' He winked at the two vampires.

Within a few minutes, they had Eric tied to the wall brackets and Pam almost on what seemed like a silver leash, one which Hank held the other end. The three young boys left without word, never once looking at neither Pam nor Eric. A second later, the smell of gas began to seep through the air.

Hank pulled Pam closer to him; her knee's grinding against the floor she was being tugged across.

Don't you dare touch her!' Eric growled, struggling futilely against his bonds. Hank simply laughed, and continued to advance on Pam.

He pushed her against the wall, and her eyes were wide with disgust as he ran a finger down her face.. 'Such a pretty little thing...open up.' Hank said, and Pam's eyes suddenly widened further. Eric's likewise burned with anger. With a grim smile Hank started to draw down the zipper on his pants. 'I said, open up!' He yelled, delivering a sharp kick to Pam's ribs who cried out a little. She clamped her mouth shut determinedly.

'You fucking dare you fucking touch her, I swear I will do more than just kill you, I will kill everything you care about, and slowly!' Eric was thrashing against his bonds, afraid and desperate for his child.

Pam had started to shake with panic. Then suddenly, Hank grabbed her jaw and squeezed hard, Eric could hear her jaw creaking under the pressure. Hank stood back up, hand ready at his fly, and he smiled down at her. 'Open up, or I will kill you maker now.' He said sweetly, as though it was a request. Pam's eyes shot to Eric who shook his head angrily and then back to Hanks dark ones. She opened her mouth.

Hank hand reached into his fly and then swiftly pulled out a dainty silver jewel chain, dropping it into Pam's mouth and once again clamping her jaw shut.

The silver chain instantly began burning the inside of Pam's mouth and her eyes were wide with terrified pain. Hank was laughing like a psycho as he held Pam's jaw shut, enjoying the struggle she put up.

Eric was beyond furious, tugging viciously against his silver bindings, causing them to imbed further into his flesh. 'You sick bastard! You enjoy threatening and abusing women!' Eric yelled, as Pam continued to gag on the burning chain, little whimpering sounds rising up her throat.

'No, but she aint no lady, she's a fucking vampire!' Hank shot back, letting go off Pam's jaw. She instantly began to gag loudly, half choking and half coughing on the chain that had began to stick to the back of her throat. She was having trouble dislodging it. Smoke was coming out of her mouth like she was burning from inside.

As Hank continued to laugh, taking another hefty swig of booze, Eric could not turn his eyes from Pam. He couldn't bear seeing her in that sort of pain. As her whole body shook with distress and her cries filled the room, Eric pulled as hard as he could against the thick, bulky chains.

'I'm...coming Pam, I'm coming!' He gasped as the silver ripped through his skin and his muscles cried out in agony, sending awful pain through his body. Suddenly, like a living Hercules, Eric broke free of his chains, ripping half the structure he was bound to with it.

Hank didn't even get time to swallow his drink before Eric had him by the throat, fangs imbedded at his neck, sucking him half dry. A second later he dropped the unconscious Hank to the floor.

Eric crouched down behind Pam, bending his body over hers; one arm encircled her waist, whilst the other reached for her mouth. She was choking, bubbling blood was spewing from her mouth as the smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils. Streams of tears leaked from her eyes.

He drove his fingers into her mouth, right to the back of throat, causing her to gag even more. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' He said in quick repetition as his fingers felt down the back of her throat, finally able to encircle the chain and pull it out of her mouth.

He threw it across the room like poison as Pam coughed a little more, his hand was soothing her back as he whispered nonsense to her. With a few more shuddery breaths and coughs, Pam fell silent, shifting to lean her head against Eric's chest.

'That was the worst thing that's ever happened to me.' She choked after a minute, her voice raspy. Eric chuckled at her declaration, 'No I wouldn't like to try it myself.' He said as an afterthought. 'It was like having acid poured down your throat continuously.' She shuddered, sending a particularly evil glare at the sleeping Hank.

Eric pressed a kiss to her hair, 'It over now,' and pulled her up. 'Let's get out of here.' He said, his eyes roaming over their current surroundings. 'What about him?' Pam said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Eric huffed, like a kid having to take out the trash. 'Stupid fucker, maybe we should take him back to Fangtasia's basement?' He proposed. Pam shook her head, 'I don't want him there.'

Eric smiled, 'Fine, lets wake him up, kill him, then go catch a late dinner?' He suggested, and Pam nodded enthusiastically. 'I wonder if we can find some acid?' Pam said, her fangs glinting as she smiled.

Suddenly they heard a gurgling from said human lying on the floor. He turned his head, eyes strained to stay open. 'Fuck that!' He rasped, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a lighter, 'Burn you fucking fangers!' And with a flick of his hand the entire shack exploded as the gas ignited, creating an instant inferno!

**Chapter fourteen coming soon...**


	14. Chapter 14 Goodbyes

_Previous…'Fuck that!' He rasped, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a lighter, 'Burn you fucking fangers!' And with a flick of his hand the entire shack exploded as the gas ignited, creating an instant inferno!_

**Chapter fourteen- Goodbyes**

'_What do you think?' Eric said, arms wide standing in the middle of a desolate room, the smile on his face could almost be described as giddy._

_Pam raised her eyebrow, arms tightly folded hip cocked to one side. 'I think you're crazy.' She simply said her voice monotonous. Eric instantly grabbed her shoulders from behind, squeezing them encouragingly. 'Oh come on Pam! Think of the possibilities!' He said, guiding her in a small circle, 'The bar will go there.' _

'_Over there will be where we sit, on a throne!' He continued, still guiding Pam around. She had started to become more interested, he could feel it through their bond._

'_We'll have a little bit for merchandise, platforms for dancers, a few tables, posters…' He knew his little enticing speech was working, he could practically hear Pam's mind clicking into action, he knew she had already began designing the décor mentally._

'_But still, is it such a good idea, making trade with humans.' She asked, turning her head to look at him, her voice skeptical. _

'_Well why not, the reveals happened now, we can't deny our existence any longer, might as well make money from it!' He said, and frowned when her lip downturned in a pout. _

'_You know it's a good idea Pam! I'll even let you name it!' He said, looking down at her hopefully._

_Suddenly her pout disappeared replaced by a playful smirk. 'Really? I can name it?' She asked with a glint in her eyes. _

'_Yeah…' He replied, knowing his child's sarcastic humor all too well. _

'_How about then…' She looked around the room as her smile increased. 'Fangtasia?' She finished, eyes wide and eager at Eric._

_He simply laughed, slapping her on the back, pulling her in for a one arm hug. 'Fangtasia, I like it.'_

Eric's eyes flickered open, returning from his memories, and for a second it appeared as though he was floating, a world of grey and black, thick and foggy. His head was even more foggy then his surroundings. What had happened? He thought stumbling to his feet. Fangtasia was it? His eyes began to slowly adapt, and as his vision cleared, so did his memory! The gas, Hank, the explosion! He remembered and was finally, and instantly alert once again.

The house was burning all around them, massive parts of the wooden structure was crashing down, ablaze with fire and heat, smoke bellowing out and making it almost impossible to see even for a vampire.

The blast had thrown Eric across the room; Pam likewise had literally been blown off her feet. Hank was dead. 'Pam!' Eric called through the thick smoke, as the fire roaring upstairs made itself known to them, angrily eating all in its path.

His eyes landed on a small form in the corner of the room; Pam. A huge piece of the ceiling had fallen on her. Eric stumbled over to the bundle, his clothes ripped and torn, and his face ashen with black smoke.

He pulled the wooden debris of her and brushed her blond hair now grey and dirty from her face. 'The stairs are gone.' She stuttered stupidly, her voice was oddly calm. Eric rolled his eyes at her, helping her to her feet. Her clothes were equally torn and tattered, her stomach and shoulders were on display, making her alabaster skin all the more vulnerable.

Eric took his jacket off and covered Pam with it, leaving him in his black vest. 'What about you?' She asked, looking at his bare arms. He raised his eyebrow in response and Pam simply clutched the big jacket closer to her body.

'Come on.' He said, lifting Pam up by the waist and over his head until she could reach the floor ledge where there stairs would have been. She pulled herself up and turned to grab Eric's hand and help hoist him up.

Upstairs looked like a bomb had gone off. Pam was beyond frightened. 'The exit's blocked- the flames!' She said through the roaring sounds of the fire. 'We'll go through the front then.' He said, taking her hand and pulling her through the fire, minding each and every step he took.

Suddenly a beam came crashing down from the top floor, Eric hearing it's decent, acted instinctively, and pushed Pam in front of him out of the oncoming danger. 'Eric!' Pam screamed as the beam crashed through the ceiling and atop of Eric before he too had a chance to move, crushing him to the ground in a mix of smoking wood and ash. It was pinning him to the ground, trapping his legs and torso.

'Eric! Get up!' She said, running to him and desperately tugging at his hands. He didn't shift, but screamed in protest instead. 'Pam!' He roared and when she continued to tug he roared again louder.

'Pam! Stop.' He said, and she did, her eyes wide with disbelief. 'I'm stuck.' He said, 'my legs are trapped…I can't…I can't shift it.' He strained as he tried with all his strength to do just that.

'But you have to; we have to get out of here.' She said, straining with him as she tried to lift the heavy beam and half the upstairs content off of Eric. They were both weakened from the last few nights, not having fed or slept in proper grounds, chained in silver and poisoned.

Eric looked at Pam as she continued to struggle, her face scrunched up in desperation. He felt his heart break, and something near grief started to flood from that break, as he realized what he would have to do.

'Pam.' He said quietly, and she looked down at him, shocked at the sound of his voice. It sounded like he was giving up.

'Pam, you have to go. You have to go now and leave me here.' He said softly, looking in her eyes. She instantly started shaking her head, tears beginning to fill her eyes. 'No, no I won't, not without you. Come on.' She said, taking his hand tightly.

'Pam, I'm stuck. You can't pull me free.' He said just to drum it home to her and Pam literally burst into heartbreaking tears. 'I'm sorry.' She sobbed and Eric felt his heart shatter all over again.

'Hey, hey it's not your fault.' He soothed like a father would. 'You tried, but it's too heavy. There's nothing you can do about that now, and that's why you've got to go. One of us is going to live after this. That's going to be you.' He said seriously as Pam continued to choke on tears.

'No Eric. You're talking crap. Come on.' She suddenly said her voice high and ragged. 'Let's go home. We can have a bath and something to eat and forget this whole thing. Come on.' She said with a voice so innocent and pleading, like a little girl. She even held out her hand like one, looking into his eyes expectedly. 'We got to go home now.' She sobbed when he didn't answer, and he could hear her heart breaking with every word she said.

'I wish I could.' He said, and felt two tears fall from his eyes as he did so. 'I wish I could pull you in my arms and take you away from all this. Take you home and brush your hair and watch that stupid movie you love. But I think fate has other plans.' He croaked and chuckled when Pam rolled her eyes and snorted at the same time.

Pam led down on her belly, clasping both her hands within his, as they stared face to face into each other's eyes.

'I don't want to live without you.' Pam whispered, as tears flowed like a constant river down her pale cheeks.

'Yes you do, I annoy you most of the time remember. And stop with the crying, where's my heartless girl?' He joked trying to make light of such a dire situation.

'But I won't ever get to see you again.' She choked, her voice taking on a seriously broken edge.

'You might do, one day.' Eric said, blinking back his own tears as he thought of Godric, and the idea that he might see him very soon. 'Do you remember when, when I first introduced you to Godric and I punished you for talking back at him?' Eric suddenly said. And Pam nodded.

'I'm sorry about that. I should never have treated you that way.' He finished quietly, looking deep into her eyes. 'S'all right.' She said, waving her hand as if to say she didn't mind either way. Eric couldn't help but chuckle.

'What I'm trying to say is, Pam, I hope I've been a good Maker to you and seen you well. I hope that everything I've taught you and shown you over the years was enough, and that you never went without.' He said, his voice cracking with raw emotion.

Pam could only nod in response, her voice lost to tears. 'And as long as I know you've had a good time of it, and never regretted me turning you…' He said and stopped when Pam sobbed.

'I've never, _ever,_ regretted you turning me. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. You saved me, all those years ago; you saved me from a life of unhappiness and old age. You gave me the most precious gift one could give…and I have always, always been thankful to you for that.' She managed to say through her tears and hiccups. 'I've always been uncertain about this life we lead, about the reasons to why we Vampires rise each night. But I've never been uncertain about you. Because with you, things made sense, things were better and fun. It was only when I was with you, I ever truly lived.' She sobbed.

'Then I did my job.' He said, smiling the smile he reserved only for her. His eyes glanced around the room, noticing how much further the flames had advanced, she would have to leave now; to stay would mean nothing but death for the both of them. All the memories of him and Pam were rolling through his mind, it was tearing him apart. He turned his eyes back to her.

'I love you Pamela.' He said; his voice so sincere and honest even the sounds of the roaring fire simmered under such a statement. Of course, it was much more than just love, but what he felt for the woman that stood beside him for centuries past was simply without words; it was indescribable.

'I love you too.' She replied her voice barely above a whisper as she tried to convey how much more she felt and had to say, but there simply wasn't enough time.

He pulled her hands incased in his up to his lips and kissed them deeply. Their foreheads touched as both shut their eyes, savoring this last moment with each other. 'See you.' He said still with his eyes closed, and Pam broke down into more tears. 'No.' she wept brokenly, still with her eyes shut and forehead against his.

Eric knew she would never leave him. He knew that when it came to it, he would have to say the words he hated to use. 'Pamela, as your maker, I command you.' He said and looked away as her eyes snapped open, utter horror at what he had just done.

She let go of his hands and stood up, her body began to move backwards, away from him. Every step was painstakingly slow as she was forced to move by command not desire. 'Eric…' She cried as she moved further and further away.

He simply winked at her; smiling his endless smile as she disappeared out the doors, away from this house of death.

**It's only a short chapter but I had to do it! I got teary writing it lol**

**Hope you liked, please review if you did! Many thanks to all those that have. **

**Chapter fifteen coming soon….:)**


	15. Chapter 15 Smoke and fire

_Previous…She let go of his hands and stood up, her body began to move backwards, away from him. Every step was painstakingly slow as she was forced to move by command not desire. 'Eric…' She cried as she moved further and further away._

_He simply winked at her; smiling his endless smile as she disappeared out the doors, away from this house of death._

**Chapter Fifteen- Smoke and fire**

After Sookie had explained to Bill what had happened, they sat in silence for a minute. 'Bill, what are you thinking?' Sookie asked wishing to break the silence.

'I'm not sure. Do you believe this Hank would attempt to take revenge against a Vampire?' Bill asked, still staring intently out the screen window.

'What kind of question is that, how could I tell?' Sookie screeched slightly, having the horrible sinking feeling again. Bill turned to look at her, his eyes equally intense. 'You must know something about this Hank, family- associates?' He asked, taking her hand in his for assurance.

Sookie's brow furrowed in concentration, she began to nibble at her bottom lip. 'Not really, just that he has an estranged brother who was in trouble some years back, he was in jail for a while.' Sookie said, dredging through her memory for everything she had heard via her sixth sense.

Bill listened, nodding when she had finished. 'Do you know the brother's name?' Bill asked, as he came to his own conclusions in his mind. Sookie began running through all she had ever heard from Hank, she did know the brother's name, she knew she did, just what was it? She thought angrily.

'It was F...Fred.' She said, instantly shaking her head, 'No Finn...Frasier...Frank.' Suddenly her heart dropped to her feet. 'Frank. It was Frank.' She whispered in a voice full with disbelief. 'Bill it was Frank!' She suddenly gasped louder, grabbing his shoulders in a building panic.

Bill had considered that as a possibility, but had hoped more than anything it was otherwise. 'Sookie, are you positive?' Bill said, very seriously, steadying her shaking hands between his own. She nodded, completely resolute and certain.

Bill nodded once; his phone was by his ear in a less than a second. 'Chow, when was the last time you saw Eric or Pam?' Bill asked into the small cell phone. He nodded grimly when Chow responded, hanging up without a further word said.

'Bill, are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Sookie asked, one of the few times she had ever had to ask someone that kind of question. 'Yes, unfortunately I am.' He replied. 'What should we do?' Sookie asked, completely out of her depth with all this new information.

Bill was silent for a long while, and then he turned to look Sookie in the eyes. 'I do not know. The most we could do is check the area where we found Pamela. Find some further inclination of what this Hank was or is planning?' He asked, and smiled despite the situation when Sookie nodded eagerly, a determined look already set firmly in her eyes.

...

Pam felt the cold air hit her face like a sharp slap as she stepped out the burning house. She closed her eyes against the unwelcome relief; it did nothing to sooth her breaking heart.

'_This is our new life Pamela.' Eric said, his hands open wide gesturing dramatically as they stepped off the boat all the way from England to the new world of America. 'Will you be happy here?' He asked looking down at her lovingly, his eyes wide with hope. _

_Pam looked up at him, unsure on this new venture her Maker had decided to act upon. This new world was completely alien to her; it did not even smell like England or hold any similarity to home ground._

_Eric gently cupped her face with his large hands, his eyes burning down at her intensely. 'Answer dear one, if you are not happy we shall go no further.' He said sincerely; ready to forget this ambition of his in a blink of an eye for the sake of her happiness._

'_Will you still be with me?' She asked, her English accent still sounding strong, even through her uncertainty. _

_Eric smirked, running his thumb over her pink lips. 'Of course.' He said firmly._

_Pam smiled brightly up at him. 'Then I will be happy.' _

Pam shook her head hysterically from side to side. 'No I'm not happy, I want to go home, let's go home, let's go home...' She kept repeating over and over again, her hands clasped tightly together held underneath her chin. It was as if her mind was refusing to believe what had just happened, willing and wishing with everything she had that it could just be that simply, that they could just go home, reverse time and never even come here.

'Let's go home, let's go home...' She continued as she took another heart wrenching step away from the house, she felt her feet squishing in the mudded grass beneath her; wishing it would still her unwanted retreat from the house.

She saw a car through the smoke and tears screech to a stop a short way away from her. Don't come here, run away, she thought as the car doors flung open. Then a second later a frantic Sookie and a stern faced Bill entered her line of vision; and Pam's heart burst to life, as she wished her voice would work so she could tell them what had happened.

Sookie was suddenly grabbing her shoulders, shaking her like a rag doll. She was screaming something, but Pam couldn't hear, it felt like she was drowning as she stared helplessly at Sookie

'Pam! Where's Happened! Pam!' Sookie shouted desperately at her, shaking her fanged friend sharply. Pam just stared at her, her eyes somewhat glazed over. 'Where's Eric?' Sookie demanded and with all the force of a lightning bolt Pam's body jolted back to reality.

'Eric!' She gasped, her hands still clasped tightly together beneath her chin, she turned her eyes to Sookie's, 'He's still inside.' She cried, and began to break into yet more tears. Sookie instantly pulled Pamela into a hug, holding her as tightly as she dared, she turned to Bill who had heard the information and was already dialing the Emergency services.

'He'll be alright; he'll be out of there before you know it.' Sookie said softly, though even her normally calm disposition couldn't hide the panic in her voice.

Pam shook her head against her shoulder, 'No no he won't, he was stuck, the fire...' Pam wept unable to form coherent sentences. Sookie looked to Bill, her eyes wide.

Bill stared at the two women for a long moment, seemingly debating something in his mind, then looking towards the burning shack, he nodded once in decision. He silently and quickly began to roll down his shirt sleeves to cover his forearms. Sookie pulled away from Pam slightly, her eyebrows gathering in confusion.

'What are you doing?' She asked. Bill gave a tiny smile, 'I'm going to help Eric.' He said simply, as though he was suggesting they order out for dinner. Sookie instantly gave an inelegant snort, shaking her head briskly. 'No you're not, you can't!' She said, reaching out to grab his arm.

Bill's face softened somewhat under her concern, 'Sookie if I don't there is a possibility Eric will die,' He said in a low voice, his eyes flashing to Pam. Her head shot up instantly at his words, disbelief and utter horror flashed across her face. 'Don't say that!' She screeched hysterically.

'And if you do, there is a possibility _you_ will die!' Sookie shot back, out shouting Pam's voice, anger creeping into her own voice. Bill let out a sigh, looking over at Pam. 'She may lose her Maker; you don't know what that can do to the child left behind.' He said very seriously, nodding towards Pam to prove his point, as she began to shake and cry even more, staring longingly at the burning shack.

'Eric lost his Maker...he managed.' Sookie said, inwardly chiding herself for being so selfish at the cost of another person's life, albeit an un-dead life.

'He managed because he had Pam. She has no one else.' Bill said, closing the argument and moving away from Sookie's grasp with a grim look on his face. Although he and Pam were no more than acquaintances, seeing the normally sarcastic and uncaring Pam literally break down before him stirred something deep within Bill. He had to try and help.

Sookie looked at Bill for a long moment, then collecting all her strength and sense of right and wrong that her Gran had taught her, she nodded to Bill. He smiled once and disappeared into the house.

Swiping away the stray tear that had crept down her face, Sookie turned back to Pam, still shaking with cries, staring out into the dark with heartbroken eyes. 'Come on Pam; let's move back from the fire.' She said softly, trying gently to move Pam away towards the car.

She suddenly shook out of Sookie's grasp. 'No! We have to stay here, we can't move, we can't go without him!' She cried loudly, her eyes almost frighteningly frantic. 'We're not leaving them, we moving to a safer area.' Sookie said, taking a step towards her once more.

Pam however jumped back away from Sookie and nearer to the flaming horror behind them. 'But Eric's still in there!' She screeched like a teakettle, as if she believed Sookie did not understand this very important fact.

Sookie sighed loudly, reaching towards Pam, pulling hard, and almost pulled Pam over in the process. 'I know! But look Pam-'She shouted, pointing sharply towards the flames, 'It's not safe here! You're not safe here! We have to move back!' She screamed over the sounds of burning timber and plastic.

Then, as if to just accentuate Sookie's reasoning, the flames roared loudly, as a series of mini explosions burst the windows clean through!

Both women froze as yet more mini explosions tore through the house.

'Eric!' Pam shrieked, pulling against Sookie who pulled equally hard back. The blood loss Pam had suffered and the vampire blood Sookie had consumed paired the girls in almost equal strength it seemed. 'Pam!' Sookie screech in her face, her voice dying amidst Pam's own cries. Sookie hadn't seen many house fires, many being none, but she had a gut feeling that the little display they had just witnessed was the calm before the storm. Things were going to get a lot worse she thought as a sickening feeling built in her stomach rapidly.

'Pam come on!' She screamed, giving a powerful tug on Pam's arms, and at the exact same moment a loud, ear splitting, horrifying explosion destroyed the night's sky like a giant mushroom of smoke and flames. Both girls were thrown on their backs by the blast, staring in shock up at the sky for a minute as ash drops fluttered to the ground.

Pam sat up, no longer crying, no longer shaking, but simply staring at the ruined embers of the shack her maker resided in. It felt to Pam at that minute that her world, her life had literally ended. She could feel her senses leaving her one by one.

She knew she was giving up, she was failing in her duty to live on as her maker commanded by as she watched the scene before her, Pamela was nothing but numb.

Sookie screamed at the house in tears, but Pam couldn't make out her cries. It was like watching a silent movie, Sookie being the soundless damsel.

She saw flashing lights in her peripheral vision, but it blurred into nothing but shades of grey to the statuette Pam. She could only see the red of the murderous flames.

She felt a rough hand grab her shoulder and shake her, but she ignored it. She didn't wish to move right now. Go away, she though numbly to the fire-fighter clad in uniform urging her to stand.

It only took a few minutes before the fire-fighters had two hoses on the house, killing the flames like blowing out a candle. Sookie was crying next to Pam, whimpering heart-breaking mutterings of Bill and Eric. Pam wanted to turn and comfort her friend, cry together in union at their loss, but she couldn't.

Then suddenly, so abrupt in change it made Pam flinch, Sookie jumped up screaming in relief. Pam stared at her in utter confusion.

'Thank God!' Sookie screamed as a bright, tear stained smile found her face. 'Pam look! Look!' She said, pulling Pam to her feet. Pam's eyes followed the train of Sookie's, out to the distance, behind the ruined house to the woods behind.

Pam's heart suddenly jolted to life so suddenly and so painfully happily she gasped, and gasped loudly.

There- a short distance away, Eric and Bill were limping out of the woods, smoke ashen and worn out, but alive!

'They made it! They got out the back way!' Sookie said loudly, placing a fleeting kiss to Pam's cheek in happiness, Pam just continued to stare with disbelieving eyes ahead of her.

Sookie began to walk to Bill who likewise began to walk her way, both smiling like children on Christmas day. However Eric stopped still a distance away, slumping slightly in his black vest, smiling lazily towards Pam.

Pam smiled dumbly back, a wide and ecstatic smile.

'Is that the only welcome I get after escaping my final death?' Eric said in a normal voice, casually.

Of course, with Vampire hearing, Pamela heard and suddenly, at the sound of his voice, her body thawed out and she began to run. Run as fast as she could towards Eric.

With a second, she crashed into Eric, sending them both tumbling to the floor. Their arms encircled around each other tightly as they began to laugh happily and loudly, lying on the mud, in the middle of nowhere, both tattered and torn and covered in smoke. They laughed until Pam cried red tears of joy and even Eric couldn't hide his own tears from falling.

They had survived! They had been forced to say good bye to each other, to say good bye to all they shared and had. Pam had been forced to leave Eric. Eric had been forced to command Pam leave. It had been the most horrifyingly real and life-shattering events to happen to the two, they were beyond elated to be lying in the mud on the cold night ground together again.

'I thought I lost you!' Pam sobbed into his chest, despite her massive smile.

'I thought I lost you.' He replied, sobering up swiftly. Pam chuckled lightly, likewise gaining some control once more. And suddenly she thumped his chest causing Eric to snap to attention unwelcomingly.

'What!' He asked somewhat indignantly.

'Don't ever command me to leave you like that again! Ever!' She said, letting tears of relief fall gently now down her already stained cheeks.

'I was trying to save your ass!' He said back in a huff.'

'By pulling rank over me.' She shot back, unable to hide the twitch of lips as she fought against smiling. Eric simply huffed louder, suddenly swooping his massive arm out to pull her into a crushing hug. 'Shut up Pamela.' He said softly, letting his head flop back in the mud once more.

They both lay there as the smoke wafted away in the sky, and the embers died down to nothing but flickers of light and speckled of fire.

'Can we go home now?' Pam broke the silence with a small whisper.

Eric chuckled deeply pulling himself up and Pam at the same time. 'Yeah, we can go home now.' He said, taking her hand in his as she finally got her wish to go home.

Chapter sixteen coming soon...


	16. Chapter 16 Control

_Previous…'Can we go home now?' Pam broke the silence with a small whisper. Eric chuckled deeply pulling himself up and Pam at the same time. 'Yeah, we can go home now.' He said, taking her hand in his as she finally got her wish to go home._

**Chapter sixteen- Control**

'_The state of affairs between Vampires and us normal, law abiding citizens of America are reaching an all time crisis. I think it is time for us all to admit a peaceful co-existence between us and the 'un-dead' is just never going to happen! Instead I think it is time to call for a revolution, send them back to hell, where they have clearly arisen from in the first place!_

_I for one will do all in mine and my peoples power to rid our world of these freaks of the undead, we'll burn them, drain them or stake them if we have to, but we, me and my people, stretching far and wide won't stand for this ridiculous co-existence much longer! Ya'll Vampires out there beware!'_

'Oh fuck off!' Eric hissed, pressing the power-off button on the TV remote in anger. He rolled his head back against the couch, letting out a long, long sigh of annoyance and tension. Eric had a bad feeling slowly simmering away inside him, one that told him a state of war was coming, and it would not be long before a full scale attack erupted on his kind and all their life's got much more dangerous. More and more people were catching on to the lucrative business of Vampire draining, hence why Pam went through what she did! He thought exasperated.

'Can't they just leave us the fuck alone?' Eric muttered to himself, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration. He turned his head lazily to the side and stared across the room to the bathroom adjacent to him. He could hear the shower still running and the soft pitter patter of water drops mingled in with Pam's humming. A small smile found his face naturally.

Times are changing. But I won't let no more harm come to you, He thought seriously, as he listened to the gentle tones of his child singing in a world of her own. 'It's time to go.' He stated aloud, seemingly coming to a decision and striding out the room with purpose.

He reached his and Pamela's room they had been sharing for the past month or so and looked around the expansive wardrobe for their suitcases. Throwing them on the bed when he found them, he instantly started to toss items into each in a rapid succession.

A few jumpers, jeans and vests for him, half a dozen dresses and cardigans for Pam; underwear followed with an array of frills and silk being thrown into their respective cases. He picked several pairs of heels for Pam; he would simply buy her new ones when they got to their new home. And then reaching up to his own private part of the wardrobe, he pulled down a very old looking box. He carefully placed this atop his own case.

He paused momentarily to flip the lid open and gazed inside at all his keepsakes he had collected through his long life. Then swiftly getting back to the task at hand, he swirled around to grab the pictures off the wall and place them alongside the box in his case.

He gathered up Pam's jewelry that was scattered throughout the bedroom and little bathroom, depositing it all back in her jewelry box which was instantly placed into her case, and did the same for the various make-up essentials Pam insisted on owning.

'That should do it.' He spoke quietly to himself, his eyes mentally taking note on all he had packed. He quickly zipped their suitcases up and placed them back in the wardrobe floor. Dawn was approaching within the hour, but stage one of Eric's plans was completed, he nodded in satisfaction to himself before flumping lazily on the bed waiting as he heard Pam come through from the bathroom.

She paused in the doorway, in a white fluffy towel and an equally fluffy bundle wrapped around her head. Her face looks suspicious. Eric smirked despite himself, sitting up slightly to meet her eyes.

'What's up?' He asked innocently.

'Why does it look cleaner in here?' She asked, glancing around at the seemingly neat bedroom.

'Because I tidied up. I do know how to you know.' He replied gruffly with a hint of sarcasm.

Pam rolled her eyes at him, 'I know that…it's just…you never tidy.' She added eyeing him with a raised eyebrow.

'Oh shut up Pam, come here, and let me brush your hair.' Eric said, waving away her suspicion quickly, distracting her with the temptation of hair play, a guilty pleasure of hers.

Half an hour passed, and Pam sat peacefully whilst Eric brushed through her long blonde hair, she was happy in thinking all was well again, considering what had happened recently, and the fire last week had thoroughly shaken her up, she assumed Eric was likewise enjoying the same bliss she was right now.

However, as Eric ran his fingers through Pam's silky hair his mind was busy deciding on the best place to make a new home for him and his child. America was no longer safe, especially not since the great reveal, no, indeed it was time to move on. Eric thought, letting Pam's hair pool gracefully down her back.

A barely stifled yawn from his child brought him back to the present and he gently tugged at her hair to let her know he had finished and within five minutes they were both led down, their foreheads practically touching. Since their forced goodbye last week, they had found themselves continuously close to each other. It was to be expected and neither party protested.

The sun was reaching its rightful place in the sky, slowly inching its way to dawn, the night fading fast to the day. Between the satin sheets the Maker and his child lay cuddled together finally in the arms of each other. Eric grinned against Pam's hair relishing in this small contact after all that had happened recently.

'I can feel the day coming.' Pam whispered cuddled against Eric's chest.

'Then you should be asleep my little one.' Eric whispered in return, his eyes already closed, enjoying the familiar scent of Pam's hair against his nose. However Pam felt reluctant to close her own, sensing some small but significant change in her Maker.

'Is there something wrong Eric?' She asked almost afraid to break this rare peace they were in.

Eric tensed slightly against her, before forcing his body to relax once more. 'No.' He said simply, and Pam bit at her bottom lip, squirming away slightly to look up at his face.

After feeling her staring for a minute Eric growled in irritation, his eyes lazily opened to glare at Pam. 'No. Now go to sleep.' He said rather harshly and mentally kicked himself when he noticed her eyes widen slightly in shock.

'You're lying.' Pam responded with her own bite and turned away from him. Eric sighed loudly, flipping onto his back. 'So what if I am, I'm your maker, you do as I say.' He snapped lazily after contemplating her accusation.

She instantly sat up. 'And what does that mean?' She asked, glaring down at him through a curtain of golden locks. 'You're planning something, I just know it. Tell me Eric.' She said briskly, sitting up straighter waiting for his reply.

He looked up at her for a long minute, then huffing like a tired man, he sat up 'We're leaving tomorrow.' He said simply, like it was something he had already told her a million times. However, by the look on Pam's face, with her pale eyes wide and incredulously, it was obvious she was in shock.

'What! Why!' She demanded, shaking her head in protest. Eric leaned over the bed to grab the small TV remote on the bedside stand. He clicked it on, and suddenly the television was alive with the same anti-vamp protest debate that Eric was watching earlier. Everyone seemed to want a piece of the Vampires it seemed these days.

Pam looked behind her towards the screen curiously.

'_Like Reverent Andrew said earlier, Vampires are simply not Godly or right. There needs to be a clear line that dictates that Humans are the higher body to a vampire. Certain laws-stricter laws; need to be put in to place against Vampires if we are to continue living in a peaceful, God abiding world!'_

Eric clicked the screen off as two other men started to argue for and against said argument, Pam simply looked at him waiting for a further explanation.

'Things between us and the growing Anti-Vampire community, like those Fellowship Fuckers are getting more and more heated. Sooner or later things are going to come to heads. America is not safe anymore. What happened to you is a perfect example of what I mean.' He said somewhat kindly to her, despite the seriousness of their conversation.

'But I don't want to go. I'm not going, Eric you're not thinking clearly…' She protested but Eric interrupted.

'I have never been thinking clearer then I am now. Now shut up and go to sleep.' He said, stretching his muscular arms out either side of him.

'No! You son of a Bitch- listen to me!' Pam hissed angrily, and suddenly Eric's hands swung round to grab her upper arms tightly. 'No-you listen!' He hissed back, shaking her slightly, 'Tomorrow we leave. Final. Now unless you wish to feel the sting of my hand, I suggest you go to sleep.' He warned dangerously causing Pam to shudder unwillingly.

However Pam was no push over, and she quickly pushed aside her fear and regained her stubborn ferocity, pushing against Eric's chest with her hands, shoving him away.

'Fuck you!' She snarled, 'You can't just demand I leave my life here just because you've become a paranoid pinhead!' She shouted, and when Eric sighed loudly, squeezing his eyes shut, she hissed, her fangs popping out, and swung her hand out to slap him across the cheek.

Eyes closed, Eric caught her wrist tightly in one hand, whilst the other tangled in the back of her hair, pulling her forward until her face was inches away from his.

Running his own larger fangs down hers so they made an odd clanking sound, like an ancient primal warning of whose boss, Pam's fangs went back in obediently. Eric smiled cruelly at her, feeling the power of control he had over her surge through his veins, she was his and always would be. 'As your maker I command you sleep.' He said in a soft, icy voice and Pam glared hurt at him, before her eyes rolled shut and she fell unconscious still in his grasp.

'Good girl.' Eric said into the dark room, letting Pamela fall back softly against the bedding, where she led motionless, her pale hair splayed around her head like a burning halo.

Chapter seventeen coming soon...


	17. Chapter 17 Departing

_Previous…'Good girl.' Eric said into the dark room, letting Pamela fall back softly against the bedding, where she led motionless, her pale hair splayed around her head like a burning halo_.

**I'm trying a new style from Eric's POV tell me if it works or not, I shall not be offended. **

**Departing**

I woke before Pam as I always did, and was instantly up on my feet. Downing a bottle of True Blood swiftly, I decided I would feed better when we got to our new home. I then double checked all I had packed the night previous and then turned to stare down at the sleeping woman on my bed.

She was no doubt going to fight like a wild cat when she woke. She wouldn't just do as she was told, and follow my orders; she hadn't in all the years since I made her, why would she start now. I silently walked over to her, and carefully shifting my long legs I positioned myself so I straddled her hips, looking down upon her face.

If she wanted to play it this way, then that was fine by me. I would be her Master rather than her Maker for as long as it took for her to understand her place and remember who was boss; despite how much she would hate me for it in the meantime. Godric had taught me that to be the best Maker to a child, a firm hand was needed just as much as a kind one. I had learnt to balance the two almost perfectly, earning in return a child who worshipped me and loved me without force.

However, Pam it seemed had got too wilful, getting away with far too much of her own way for some time now. It was time once more to shift the balance between the two of us. She will still love me, in the end, that I will always be sure of, just as I will always love her. We had gone beyond silly grudges or hate such as Lorena and Bill.

Suddenly, as expected Pam's eyes fluttered open and just as I expected she instantly attempted to rise and start a protest, I could see it in the fire burning beyond her icy blue eyes. Faster then she could blink, I grabbed her by the wrists, pinning her down on the bed, still straddling her around the waist. She glared up at me through hooded eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her sulky face.

'Good evening Pam.' I said, lessening my hold on her wrists a bit so as not to hurt her.

'Eric. Unless this is going to end with an orgasm of some kind, get off me.' She drawled in her sarcastic tone I had come more than accustomed to. I raised an eyebrow at her in response, directing a devilish grin at her. Of course once upon a time she would often awake to me atop her, and indeed we did have fun, but things were different now.

'Alas tempting as it is, we have things to do and need to leave as soon as possible. Now listen.' I said without letting her any pause to speak. She gave me a pointed look as I continued.

'I don't want any protests, any arguments, any whining, moaning, fighting or sulking. Just do as you're told and go and get ready. Got it?' I said with a very serious face to be sure she understood.

'You're not even going to give me the benefit of the doubt before you order me about?' She snapped up at me, a tad indignant. I couldn't help it and let out a brief tumult of laughs. 'My darling child...' I said using her own sarcastic tone against her, 'if I were to give you the benefit of the doubt you would have dominated the world by the end of the day. Someone must protect mankind.' I chided, trying to make light of her fragile emotions I could feel bubbling below the surface.

She simply gave me a sardonic look, raising her eyebrow at me, then after a long pause, where I stared down at her and she stared up at me. She nodded. 'Good girl.' I said, gently rolling off of her.

She stood up, and I couldn't help but watch intently as I have done so for the past few months, looking for any signs of weakness or pain, fatigue or otherwise still keeping my child from complete restoration.

I noticed her delicate form shake slightly as she got her balance and bearings but she was otherwise steady. Good, we had a lot of travel ahead of us. She locked the bathroom door behind her, not once turning to look at me. I reached through our bond to test her emotions and as expected she was upset, frustrated, confused and other underlining ones.

I felt the beginnings of guilt start to build inside, but I quickly suppressed it, reminding myself that this was for the best. In the end.

Half an hour later, I was sitting on the bed, the suitcases by my feet, all the important faxes sent to sort out the business side of things for the time being anyhow, when Pam emerged from the bathroom. She was dressed in a pink dress (like always) and had a pair of big sunglasses on her head which I always found funny. Her long pale hair was flowing down her back and shoulders.

'Ready?' I asked and she looked over at me for a long silent moment, and I could tell she was fighting with everything she had not to say something. 'Good.' I said after she broke eye contact, and picked up the cases with one hand, heading downstairs to the front door.

I heard Pam slowly follow behind me, the tiny tap of her shoes the only indication she was following.

As I headed through what had been my home for some time now, I pushed aside any sentimental feelings trying to surface and instead dedicated each room to memory, my time in Shreveport safely stored in the back of my mind, but it was time to move on.

Pulling open the front door, I paused before stepping out as I realised Pam had stopped following me. I quickly placed the suitcases into my beloved car and turned back to the house, back tracking my steps until I found her.

She was standing as still as stone in the living room, as though somebody had suddenly immortalized her in marble. I felt another pang of guilt as I took in her facial expression.

'Pam?' I said quietly, my voice sounding harsh in the silence.

Her eyes snapped to mine and she went to speak, but nothing left her mouth. Her eyes gestured around the room, as if willing desperately for me to see what we were leaving.

'Come on.' I said, trying to sound gentle.

'You're not going to change your mind?' She whispered, her voice hitching with emotion, sending another pang shooting through my heart.

I shook my head looking into her eyes as two single tears fell slowly down her cheeks. I took a step forward, my hand outstretched to offer comfort, when she suddenly took a step back, quickly pulling her dark shades over her eyes and stiffening her back.

She brushed past me, head held high despite the steady flow of tears making their ways defiantly down her cheeks.

**Chapter Eighteen coming soon...:)**


	18. Chapter 18 New world

_Previous….I shook my head looking into her eyes as two single tears fell slowly down her cheeks. I took a step forward, my hand outstretched to offer comfort, when she suddenly took a step back, quickly pulling her dark shades over her eyes and stiffening her brushed past me, head held high despite the steady flow of tears making their ways defiantly down her cheeks._

**New World **

They drove in silence for a long time, as neither of them was willing to break the silence first.

Every now and then Eric would glance at Pam and notice her stony expression, with her thick black shades firmly in place hiding her eyes. She had been crying since they left, never making a sound, apart from little intakes of shuddery breathe every now and again. Eric wasn't accustomed to Pamela showing this much emotion freely, usually he had to force it out of her, or gently coax her into revealing what was wrong and even then she would insist she was fine as she broke down in tears.

Tonight however she seemed intent on making sure he understood loud and clear just exactly how she felt, letting her tears roll solemnly down her face. Eric bit his tongue in an attempt to keep his temper, knowing it would simply upset and frustrate her more.

However, as Pam's shoulders raised the fraction of an inch with an inward sob, Eric snapped.

'Stop fucking crying!' He yelled at her, his fangs fully on show as he tore the sunglasses off her face and wiped harshly at her cheeks!

'Stop being a fucking asshole then!' She shot back, flinching away from him, as her hand swiped out to retrieve her stolen glasses.

With a loud growl, Eric suddenly slammed the breaks on, forcing the car to a hard, abrupt stop. 'Please tell me you've finally come to your senses and are turning back?' Pam seethed through her teeth; her sarcastic tone biting into Eric's already frayed temper. With vampire speed Eric had Pam pinned against her car door in a flash. 'What did I say! What was the one thing I asked for?' He spat angrily in her face.

Instead of apologising, Pam shoved back with her own strength until she had pushed him off her, instead leaning over him as he had done to her a second before. 'Yes I know exactly what you asked! You asked for me to shut up and obey silently despite the fact that you're acting like a fucking idiot!' She glared at him for a second longer, before sitting back in her own seat, turning once again to glare silently out the window.

Eric sighed, thumping the steering wheel as he did so. They continued to drive for another twenty minutes in silence.

Eric knew she must be hungry, having not fed since the night previous. He was _even_ hungry only having fed earlier. Glancing at her again for the umpteenth time this evening, he smirked at her disgruntled face. Then reaching behind him, he quickly opened a True Blood, passing it to her. She was currently looking out the window, trying desperately not to look at him. Smirking a little more, Eric tapped her shoulder with the bottle, and noticed saw her nostrils flare as the scent reached her nose.

She slowly turned her head, eyeing the bottle suspiciously. 'No thank you.' She said curtly, almost too curtly. He instantly growled. 'Don't be stubborn.'

'I'm not hungry.' She snapped back, losing some of her decorum. He resisted the urge to bare fang once again, instead settling on giving her a pointed look. 'Do not be false with me. Eat.' He said more forcefully, pushing the bottle into her hand.

She took a sip, trying to act as though she could care less, but as he saw the relief pass behind her stony features at the refreshment, he couldn't help but smile at her.

Eric then reached behind to get himself a bottle, but the bag had tumbled slightly out his reach. He growled quietly, assuming he would have to go without, when suddenly, Pam carefully turned in her seat, and reached behind her to retrieve a bottle, passing it to him silently. 'Thank you.' He said softly.

She smiled a tiny but earnest smile at him.

After another ten minutes of silence, as she slowly sipped at her True Blood, Pam finally spoke by choice. 'Where are we going then?' She asked with a slight turn of her head to look at him, as Eric trained his eyes firmly on the road.

'To our old beach house we bought in 48.' He said, instantly tapping into her emotions, and sure enough a flicker of happiness suddenly shone through her discontent as he had hoped. She nodded slightly, but otherwise did not say anything, and Eric just knew she was trying to hide her happiness with at least finding out the destination, let alone it was a favourite escape of hers to go.

Eric turned his head to smirk at her, 'Well? No opinion?' he said, looking straight out at the black road ahead.

Her head snapped round to his, eyebrow firmly arched, 'I love that place, as you well know. But that doesn't mean I'm happy about any of this. I think your being ridiculous, and completely ignorant to the fact that you're acting like a fool.' She said with a slight edge to her voice.

Nobody else could talk to Eric like that and get away with it, but Pam was Pam. She was his child, and she damn well knew how to get away things when it came to him. So Eric smiled, despite her unwillingness about his decision to leave, he felt acceptance on the horizon and perhaps even happiness from his child and himself.

'We haven't been there in ages.' Pam said after a few minutes quiet contemplation. 'I wonder if it needs redecorating.' She mused, before catching herself, 'Not that we're staying long.' She added quickly. Eric chuckled, 'It may need redecorating, and you could always design a new interior either way, no matter how long we're staying.' He encouraged, hoping to have his child content by the end of the night.

'I could...' She drawled, trying not to give any inclination that her mood had changed on the subject. Eric risked a glance at her, and noticed her far off eyes already planning the low floor of their beach house resort.

Eric decided he would continue with pushing all and any positive remarks whilst his child was someone infused with the idea, hoping she would give up fighting his decision for at least the next couple of weeks.

'The living quarters are blue right now aren't they?' He asked innocently, despite knowing exactly what colour it was. 'Yes, blue with a royal purple. So last decade.' Pam said with a lilt of humour in her voice.

'Ah yes, royal purple, you were fond of that colour. What's your new idea then? Entertain me.' He said with a cheery smile. She couldn't help but smile back. 'Pastels- the new bolds!' She said with such a cute smile Eric was thrown back to her garden all those centuries ago; to when he decided he was to have her as his child.

'And white carpets, thick ones that tickle the bottoms of your toes.' She said, bringing his memory back, he just nodded as she continued to lay out her mental plan that he would let her make physical. 'Of course there's the bed to consider, after all this time I should imagine it's rather musky. I can't stand musk.' She said as her nose scrunched up slightly.

Eric chuckled loudly, shaking his head as she continued to explain her reasons behind disliking the smell of musk.

It wasn't long before they had finally arrived at the docks, the last stop on American grounds. Eric pulled the car up to the loading area for vehicles, making sure his and Pam's cases were out and his beloved red corvette was safely locked. He had made sure her evidence of tears was gone from her face before she got out, this time wiping them away gently unlike his previous attempt.

He turned to Pam who stood behind him. He noticed how, under the dock's blearing flood lights, Pam looked like she did all those years ago, on the British docks, awaiting to board a similar steam boat to take them to this new world here.

He remembered then how she had thoroughly refused just like she did now. How she had said it was a ridiculous idea, and why should they leave an Empire such as Britain for a new unknown democratic world. But eventually she had given in, she had been persuaded for the best, and was and is happy here. He was sure she would be happy in Norway; she just needed to adjust again.

'Are you ready?' He said, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, as a rush of emotion flashed through her eyes, before she closed them, seemingly to reaffirm whatever decision she had come to inwardly.

'You really wish to do this? To leave?' She said, trying at one last ditch attempt to stay here.

'Yes.' He said softly.

'Then I guess I have no choice.' She shrugged somewhat sadly, and Eric's heart bloomed, knowing that what she meant by this, was not that he was forcing her like a barbarian, but rather, she didn't want to leave him. So if he was to leave, she would follow. Her heart had stolen any choice she had from her from the moment she awoke to this new life.

...

Their journey across the ocean had passed swiftly, mainly because the two Vampires were lost to the day as the ship made its way steadily along. As the sun set across the horizon, they were near to docking at their new home, a sea stretch away from where they used to live.

The bustle to leave the ship was comical in how the human's fought to get out the rain and indoors as quick as they could. Eric stood on the new dock, as the rain poured down, like a man without a care in the world.

Pamela walked up behind him.

'This is our new life Pamela.' Eric said, repeating his words from worlds ago. He turned to face her, hoping her face would be calm and not stormy in anguish like the weather. It was a shock when he saw a look of subtle awe in place of protest. 'Will you be happy here?' He asked looking down at her lovingly, as he did so every night since he turned her.

Pam looked up at him, likewise remembering when they moved to America, and how Eric had declared that if she was not happy, they would return to England. She could say she wasn't happy now, perhaps they would go home. That was all she had to do, but as she looked into his eyes, and saw a glimmer of her old, happy and care free Maker look down at her, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

'You're here with me.' She stated, and he nodded in agreement. 'Then I will be happy.' She said, repeating her own words from years before.

Eric didn't say anything, but he gentle cupped her face either side, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 'I'll go get the car.' He said, striding off quickly.

Pam let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She looked around the dock, noticing how people were dispersing fast. She went and perched herself on the side of the dock, her legs hanging over the edge.

Pulling her cell phone out her purse, she flipped it open, scrolling to Sookie's number. It rang three times before she answered.

'Hello Pam, this is unexpected.' She said, sounding a little surprised. Pam smirked at her end.

'Hello Sookie. Surprise you did I?' She drawled in her usual tone, despite how right now she felt anything but usual.

'What do you want Pam?' Sookie asked, ignoring her friend's sardonic tone like she always did.

'Just wanted to say hi, and see how you are and the night there.' Pam said after a long pause, deciding her friendship with Sookie had gotten to the point where she could be herself now. At the other end of the phone, Sookie must have heard Pamela's emotion through her voice and could tell something was up.

'Well I'm fine thank you Pam. The nights been stuffy, there are storm bugs in the air, I think a storm's coming in from the North, it has that sticky feel.' Sookie replied as softly as she could, hoping to sooth whatever was wrong with her fanged friend, unaware her friend already stood in that said storm.

Pam looked up as the rain plummeted down, looking at the grey sky and rolling storm clouds, this storm would be over America soon, where she should have been. 'Yes I think you're right, it's probably going to hit by dawn.' She sighed sadly.

'Pam, are you ok?' Sookie asked concern earnest in her tone.

Pam noticed Eric up ahead, loading the cases into the boot, and get in the car. 'I'll be fine Sookie. I'll see you.' She said, hoping her telepathic friend knew she was thankful for her words and cared for her in her own way at least, then hung up, turning her phone off.

'Come on Pam!' Eric called, pulling up beside her as a crack of thunder vibrated the sky. Pam took one last look at the ocean and the sky which was making its way slowly south; to her home. She imagined her sorrow gathering in those storm clouds, leaving her heart free from any further ache. It was time to start her new life, here with her Maker, just as her Maker wanted.

**Thank you for all those that have reviewed the previous chapters, I'm sorry I can't reply individually to each reviewer, I simply don't have the time right now. But it's much appreciated. Hope you liked this chapter, please review if you did! I will be experimenting more with POV's just not for this chap. **

**And once again, Hurrah, We have the story back!**

**Chapter Nineteen coming soon...Frailly x**


	19. Chapter 19 Covert

**I'm back, sorry for delays in posting, uni and that, boring really! Lol Enjoy...:) **

**Chapter nineteen- Covert**

_Previous ... She imagined her sorrow gathering in those storm clouds, leaving her heart free from any further ache. It was time to start her new life, here with her Maker, just as her Maker wanted_

We arrived at our old beach house just before dawn. I was quite pleased to see our old abode, having had many happy times here with my child. I just hoped she was feeling the same. When we had got off at the docks, she had looked so lost; I had to inwardly resist the urge to take her back home there and then like she wanted. But it just wasn't safe there anymore, she would be happy here; eventually.

As I walked up the old wooden patio stairs, our bags in hand, Pam followed behind me, reaching out silently to take her bag but I wouldn't let her. She rolled her eyes at me, but I took that as a good sign, it was a sign of the old Pam coming back.

'You can do the honours.' I said looking at her encouragingly and handing her the old key. She smirked at me, (another sign of the old Pam) and took the key, slotting in the lock easily. With an old, ancient creak, the door opened and revealed mine and Pam's old home from all those years ago.

We both audibly gasped as we entered and took in the old wide inviting room. It was cream and white, with pictures hanging on the wall of all things immortalizing the 40s. I couldn't help but laugh aloud at the old pair of dusty shoes left over from our time here before. They were Pam's from the forties, when we had our 'Movie premiere' fancy dress night. She came as a sexy Marlene Dietrich.

Pam too laughed when she saw them, walking over and picking them up like she had only just put them down there yesterday. 'I thought you rented this out while we were away?' She said, despite it being absolutely obvious that I hadn't.

I shrugged, somewhat embarrassed at the real reason why I hadn't. 'Eric?' Pam said tilting her head to the side like some adorable puppy. She knew it was something sentimental and was determined to wheedle it out of me.

'Well, it was our first real place we got together, it didn't feel right to let anyone else in.' I said rather quickly, nudging her with my shoulder to get her out my way as I stumbled up the stairs with our bags. Pam followed behind, laughing mockingly, but I couldn't help but relish in her dulcet tones.

'I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are a big softie Eric Northman!' She drawled as she leant against the door frame in the bedroom where I dumped our bags.

I suddenly turned around to glare at her in a somewhat predatory stance. 'Say that again.' I dared in a mockingly serious tone, my fangs popping out for display. Pam pushed herself away from the door frame, leaning forward slightly; hands on hips and eyebrow firmly arched.

'You Big Softie.' She drawled out slowly, her eyes alive with playfulness. 'That's it!' I roared, leaping forward.

Then like that we were off. I roared loudly in a guttural growl, running towards her with both my hands out ready to weave around her waist. However my child was a fasterr and she was especially spry, nimbly dancing out of my grip and sprinting down the stairs before I could get her.

'Come back here you little runt.' I said chasing behind her close on her heels. As she reached the bottom, she hesitated, not remembering the lay out enough to dart quickly to the best escape route. That tiny pause gave me the upper hand and I was on her within a second.

'Oh damn!' She screeched as I pulled her up in my arms and over my shoulder easily. I was over by the old couch within a flash and throwing her down mercilessly, straddling her before she had a chance to get up. I began to press the points on her body I knew were sensitive purely to Pam without even having to think about it. She was half laughing and half shrieking for me to stop when I was suddenly overcome with an old odd sensation I hadn't felt in years. I stilled atop of her, overtaking by this emotion.

She stopped laughing too, noticing the frown that creased my forehead. 'What's up?' She said managing to pull her arm free and brushing it through my hair, to get a clearer look at my face.

'Nothing, just suddenly thought of something...' I said, and she arched her eyebrow curiously. 'It's nothing Idiot.' I said more adamantly, poking her forehead softly.

I rolled off her whilst pulling her with me at the same time so we both ended up on the floor. I shifted like a dog until my head leant against her stomach. I smirked at the fact that she was breathing softly in and out despite not needing to. But I liked it, the sensation.

'So you still hate me for dragging you here?' I asked after a few minutes silence. She laughed in a short sharp belt, causing my head to bob up on her stomach with the action.

'No, I never hated you, just your motives.' She said truthfully, we were always honest with each other if we could help it.

'You'll understand them eventually. America was unsafe, I couldn't have you there.' I said reaffirming my reasons for the umpteenth time. She was silent when I expected her to laugh teasingly.

'Ok.' Was all she said, and again that odd sensation began to build in my stomach. It was like the overwhelming protectiveness I have had over Pam since the incident, since I came so close to losing my girl, but it was something more too. It was like a need, a need to be so close to her, to have her completely, it felt as if that would be the only thing to satisfy this sensation I was feeling.

I shook my head mentally, trying to rid myself of those thoughts. She was fine, I was fine, and we were fine. It was pointless thinking of being close to her in that way, the way we used to be, there was no need for that anymore. We were closer, beyond the need for intimacy. But that didn't explain why I was feeling the way I was.

'Hello!' Pam suddenly yelled and I literally jumped back out of my thoughts.

'What?' I growled somewhat annoyed at her sudden outburst.

'You're not listening to me.' She said and I inwardly smirked. I tilted my head to the side to look at her.

'Sorry my dear, what were you saying?' I mockingly replied and when Pam suddenly yawned, unable to hide it, I knew what she was saying. She was tired. It was time for bed.

I chuckled, leaping to my feet swiftly and pulling her up by her hands.

Pam was asleep within ten minutes, lying on her side like some pale goddess. I was lying on my side, propping my head up with my arm, looking down at her.

Her hair was almost white in the darkness, glowing somewhat ethereally in the pitch black room. With my expert eyes I was able to appreciate the angle of her cheek bones, the defined ark of her eyebrows and long pale eyelashes. Her full lips were slightly parted, allowing the smallest glimpse of pearly white teeth.

I couldn't have picked a more beautiful child. She was everything to me. And as I thought about it, I realised, that this feeling, this odd sensation that arose every time I was near her recently, was how I felt when I first laid eyes on her. That feeling of seeing the apple of my eye, the goddess of my mind for the first time and just knowing that I have to make her mine. I have to have her.

I had to have Pam. I couldn't have just left her to live her life and grow old, let her marry some nobody and die. I wouldn't have been able to continue on this immortal path if I had.

Godric, my maker, had told me once he picked me because he just knew I would make the perfect companion, brother, son and friend. That he was hit with such a feeling it would have been impossible to ignore. At the time I hadn't thought much on it, too consumed with my youth of being a vampire and indestructible.

But all those years later, when I first saw Pam, I understood exactly what my Maker meant. I couldn't have ignored that feeling. And, obviously, I didn't, I thought to myself with a smile, looking down still upon the sleeping face of my child.

I had wanted to discover and covert every part of her body and mind and soul back then and I had, greatly and thoroughly throughout our many generations together. And because of that, we bonded so well and so closely, to be separated now, despite having grown apart sexually would be impossible.

But something had changed. Something inside me, something deep down had broken or shifted and suddenly that thought, that sensation was back again. I once again wanted to discover Pam all over again. I suddenly wanted to run my hands across every part of her, to taste her to smell her and to be touched by her in return once more.

Maybe it was because I had come so close to losing her, it was like a reaffirmation that was needed. Maybe it was because of all the extra close time I had spent with her recently. Or maybe, it was just because she was Pam ,and she was the only woman I had ever truly loved, ever truly cared for and wanted to protect and wanted to be with and share my life with.

But this was useless, I thought as I reluctantly turned away from her sleeping form. We weren't loves anymore. We were best friends and I was her father, she was my daughter. Not that we haven't always been like that, Vampires are very complex you much understand, we can be all of these in one without any barriers. But she batted the other way now, so really, all was lost anyway.

...

I was sulky for a long time the next night, and Pam could sense my mood and kept a little bit of distance, instead busying herself with moving the furniture around and unpacking our things and ordering some new items online.

I just sat there, sulking into my True Blood, mulling things over in my head.

Suddenly I heard her shriek in surprise from upstairs, and I was curious enough to come out of my mood and go and see what was up. I slowly pulled my way upstairs and into the bedroom, where Pam stood, knee deep in our old clothes from when we first lived here and holding out two very stylish, very retro, very adorable swimsuits.

She was smiling widely.

I couldn't help but smile in return. 'Whoa, haven't seen them in a while.' I said, walking towards her and taking her swimsuit in my hands, running my fingers through the fabric, admiring with a smirk the forties fashion, with its sea stripes and little frills around the hips.

'Right! Oh please let's go swimming!' Pam said, holding out my swimsuit, a stripy one piece, vested top and shorts all in their spandexy glory. I arched my eyebrow at her.

'Oh please...' She whined in a mock sad voice. 'It'll be fun; we haven't been swimming since we lived here!' She added as an afterthought to sway my decision.

I smiled a boyish smirk at her, 'Fine, but I'm not wearing this.' I said referring to her swimsuit, she laughed, swapping them around and turning to get ready in the bathroom. I got ready myself, looking forward to playing in the North Sea once more.

**To be continued, hope this chapter was ok, please review and let me know! **

**Chapter twenty (yay) coming soon...**


	20. Chapter 20 Pleasure

_Previous…_

_I smiled a boyish smirk at her, 'Fine, but I'm not wearing this.' I said referring to her swimsuit, she laughed, swapping them around and turning to get ready in the bathroom. I got ready myself, looking forward to playing in the North Sea once more._

**Chapter Twenty- Pleasure**

Eric stood in front of the floor length mirror, flexing his muscles through his vintage swimming suit. He remembered the last time he wore this, back in the forties. It was the first time Pam had ever been swimming. It hadn't occurred to him when he made her, but he had never asked his child if she had been swimming, he just assumed everyone had.

Of course, being born and bred in London back then, where was there to swim? So Pamela had never learnt to swim, and when Eric suggested they go swimming, she looked at him like he had just dribbled on his shirt. 'I can't swim.' She said as though it was obvious, and had Eric been thinking better he would have realized, it was obvious. 'Well, I'll just teach you then.' He said.

Eric was drawn out of his thoughts with a badly stifled laugh from Pam leaning against the doorframe. 'What?' Eric said with a frown looking over his body once more. 'Nice socks.' Pam replied then batted the conversation away with her hand, she pranced to the middle of the room, dropped the loose cover that was around her, revealing her own swimsuit and did a little ballerina spin. Eric's face spread into a big grin, that familiar feeling burning in his stomach as he watched her nimble figure dance for him, showing off her beautiful curves and creamy white skin. Not to mention her very firm and delectable behind.

What do you think?' She said, gesturing to her hair as well that was pinned up in a traditional forties fashion. 'Stunning.' Eric said, meaning it completely, but when he saw her roll her eyes, she assuming he was playing with her like normal, that feeling inside him scolding his heart and forced him to say it again.

He instantly wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. 'I mean it, you look stunning.' He said, kissing the tip of her nose, hesitating just slightly above her lips, wanting to claim them, but then Pam smiled widely and he pulled away.

'Come on then.' She said happily, tugging his hand for him to hurry. He growled playfully and suddenly swooped her up into an embrace and ran outside with Vampire speed, taking flight before his feet even touched shingle.

'Now you remember how to keep afloat?' He said, as all lowered them both into the middle of the North Sea. The water was pitch-black, but with flecks of light every other second when the moon's light caught an edge of a delicate wave. Pam rolled her eyes in his arms, and flinched slightly as her toes finally made contact with the icy sea.

'I'm serious Pam; do you remember all the techniques I taught you?' Eric said, and then suddenly flinched himself as the icy water touched his sensitive region. 'Yes Eric it's all in the vault.' She replied cocking her head to the side to accentuate her point. They were fully emerged now, apart from their shoulders and head.

Eric laughed, 'Alright, I get it. I'm going to let go then.' He said, despite inwardly wanting to hold on tighter rather than let go.

He moved backwards a little, his feet kicking slightly beneath the water to keep him afloat. He watched Pam mimic his actions somewhat clumsily for a moment then smiled as she got her limbs under control and smoothly moved through the water. 'It's not like I can drown anyway…' she said under her breath. He watched on with proud eyes as she completed a lap around him like a shark would its prey. He was about to compliment her on her skills when she disappeared beneath the water level.

He smirked, as suddenly he was alone, and felt the slight vibrations of her swimming around his legs underwater. He knew it was coming, but felt to high headed with ease that he didn't stop her when suddenly a little hand gripped his ankle and yanked him under .

He felt the rush of bubbles surround his vision and the water engulf him completely before his eyes finally settled on his shark-like child. She was laughing beneath the surface causing little bubbles too float free from her mouth. If she were human she would have to rise for air but she simply swam towards him and gripped her legs around his torso to keep him under the water. His fangs shot out in slow motion as he playfully tussled with her, but she just held on, letting them both roll around with the current.

Eventually, they were back to the surface and floating on their backs side by side, their hands joined at their sides.

'Pam.' Eric said into the dark night.

'What?'

'Have you felt any different about me lately?' He said after a minute's silence.

Pam looked sideways at Eric; in the moonlight he looked so young; yet so old all at the same time. His face looked like it was fighting inwardly with some giant battle, one that Eric wasn't used to, and Pam couldn't help but feel responsible for that.

She thought about her answer carefully before actually speaking.

'If by differently you mean that I feel like I want…no…that I _need_ to be closer to you, then yes. I have felt differently.' Pam said, carefully edging closer in time with the gentle movements of the water towards him.

'Why do you ask?' She added after a little silence, and suddenly she wished they were back on dry land, she didn't feel grounded anymore, and the water certainly didn't help. Almost as if Eric could read her mind he suddenly pulled Pam into his arms, tightly against him and shot into the sky, heading back towards home.

Pam didn't say anything as they travelled through the dark sky, but held on to Eric quietly, looking at his face trying to find a clue as to what was about to happen.

A few minutes later, Eric had them back at home, and upstairs swiftly. 'Get changed.' He muttered, already walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Pam stood there, stone still for a second, staring at the bathroom door. He felt uneasy, she felt frightened- she felt excited.

…

Half an hour had passed, half an hour in which Eric planned and re-planned how he would approach Pam with his newly found old emotions. He kept caressing her bathrobe the entire time as he paced back and forth in the bathroom. He wasn't used to this; last time round he was in charge, he was the boss, she would submit to him. But now! Now he had to be the one to ask, no ask wasn't the right word. But whatever it was he didn't like it.

As Eric paced back and forth in the bathroom, Pam sat cross-legged on the floor, holding the hairdryer lazily in her hand, slowly rotating it around her head, as her free hand ran through her golden locks thoughtlessly. Her eyes however were closed, as she was lost in her own mind and world of thoughts.

She was so immerged with her mind that she didn't notice when Eric quietly opened the bathroom door once more and walked into the bedroom.

Eric froze as he took in the sight of Pam, with her back to him, sitting on the floor. The sight eased his heart and he knew that it was right, he was right to bring their relationship back to intimacy tonight, which is what he hoped would happen. 'I love you.' He murmured into the quiet room and just loud enough for his own ears.

He silently walked up to where the hair dryer was plugged in and switched it off. Pam startled back to reality, turning her head slightly to look up at Eric. He didn't say anything, but simply walked up behind her, taking the accessory out her hand and placing it beside the dressing table. Then, just as silently and just as carefully orchestrated, he lowered himself until he was sitting behind her, his own body flush up against hers. His long muscular legs surrounded hers and cuddled round her. His arms did the same around her chest and his chin rested softly on her shoulder.

Pam didn't flinch, or tense up, but melted into his embrace, like two pieces of the same puzzle, like she was made to be the other half of him.

The little speech he had planned, the reasons to why he felt like this, the emotions he wanted to express were suddenly pointless as he sat there, holding her. They didn't matter anymore, they were only words.

And by the way Pam tilted her head back, and the way her slight breath tingled his lips, she understood too, and felt just the same.

Eric knew it was now, the moment of his life coming down to this one glorious moment, when he got to 'love' his child once again. He swiftly turned her around in his arms, so she faced him, and her legs encircled his waist.

He brushed his lips softly against hers. He felt the warm tingle of her skin on his and then the tip of her tongue asking for entrance, he happily obliged. He hadn't tasted her in so long.

The feel of her tongue exploring his mouth and his exploring hers in return, was such a rush that Eric's fangs flew forward almost instantly. Unfortunately, Pam's did just the same, clicking into place as Eric's did, and therefore collided together almost painfully. They jerked their heads back just a bit, both smiling somewhat embarrassed.

'Should have remembered that from last time.' Eric said quietly, remembering fondly how he and Pam were always in sync with everything, even down to fang reaction. Pam chuckled slightly, before turned her smoldering eyes back up to Eric and capturing his lips with her own once more.

They began a slow rhythm of rocking against each other, as Eric's hands came to play up and down Pam's shoulders and back, skating lightly up the back of her neck into her golden locks.

Pam's hands were firmly stuck in Eric's hair, being her favorite past time to play with, she happily fondled the locks between her fingers, twisting and tugging ever so slightly to elicit different reactions from her beautiful maker.

Suddenly Eric's hand brushed over the side of Pam's breast and she couldn't help the little gasp that escaped her lips. It had been a very long time since he last touched her there. However, she was soon growing accustomed to his old touch once again as he wasted no time in swiftly pulling of her top and bra, and cupping her bountiful and snowy-white breasts with his large hands.

She all but ripped his vest off in response, bringing her nails up and down his back in a playful arousal.

Her head rocked forward as he playfully pinched her nipple, causing her hair to cascade over Eric's shoulder, tickling his sensitive skin like feathers.

He pulled apart briefly to look at her face. 'Are you sure this is what you want?' He asked in a husky tone and Pam's hooded eyes looked at him seriously.

'It's all I've ever wanted.' She replied, and then suddenly her face darkened. 'But is that what you want…I'm not Sookie.' She almost whispered, looking down at their joined lap.

Suddenly Eric's forehead was on hers. 'It's not Sookie I want. It's you, it's always been you.' He said truthfully.

Pam smiled widely then deliberately rocked up against his hard bulge beneath his jeans, causing the already aroused member to pulse uncomfortably in the confined space.

Eric growled with a wicked grin on his face in response, swiftly standing up with her still wrapped around his waist, he walked over to the bed and led her across it. She stretched her arms up above her head, arching her back slightly, her breasts looking full and fresh and her flat stomach looked smooth and feminine.

Eric bent forward by the waist and swiftly pulled off her soft pink jogger trousers and pink knickers leaving her in her pure, unmarred, naked glory.

He stood up straight again, flexing his chest and arm muscles fantastically for Pam's benefit who smiled seductively in response. His eyes danced feverishly over every inch of her body. Then, whipping his jeans off quickly, not able to stand the space between the any longer, he crawled over her, propping himself up by his elbows, he pressed his body up against hers.

His cock rubbed up against her smooth stomach like a pleasurable rock and Pam ached for it to fill her from the inside. As Eric passionately kissed her hard, in fevered little kisses across her jaw bone and collar, her hand impatiently drove down between them to grasp his hard erection.

He smiled seductively whilst nibbling her ear. His own hand coming to grasp around her thin wrist, he pulled her hand away. 'Ah ah, not yet; it's all about you tonight my beautiful creature.' He whispered close to her ear, pulling her arms up over her head and pinning them together with one of his hands.

'Eric…' She murmured, but soon lost all train of thought as his deft fingers travelled down her stomach and skated across her inner thighs. She let out a mewling whine, desperate for him to touch her nether regions mostly, and he knew it.

'Look at me.' He demanded and her heavily hooded eyes found his, then as soon as they made contact, he delved into her wet sex, his thumb rubbing expertly over her hard pearl.

Pam instantly began moaning, and whimpering for more, she lost all sense of her normal decorum when Eric was with her like this and became a shaky-kneed teen under his touch. Her body trembled all over.

Eric sensed she was near the edge so he suddenly pulled his hands away; she began to whimper at the loss, when he slipped his aching cock in one tender inch at a time. They both groaned in joint pleasure.

Then as soon as his tip reached her hilt, he began to slam into her again and again, in an unrelenting, painfully-pleasurable fashion. Pam matched his fever with her own deft hip movements and soon the two were riding the uncontrollable wave to oblivion.

Pam came just before Eric, screaming loudly in joyous relief. Her head rolled back uncontrollably, as her hips bucked against her will. Eric was near to his own release, the sounds of her beautiful screams urging him on. But he wanted this to be perfect and he wanted her to have him all.

So, as he neared, he had just enough strength left to support her head and guide her mouth towards his neck. 'Bite.' He growled.

'Bite!' He ordered as he knew he was about to lose control. Pam managed to gather enough awareness to latch down onto her Maker's neck and drink the rich powerful blood as Eric tumbled over the edge, joining her in their own world of pleasure.

They stayed joined together for a good half an hour, their bond riding high through their veins. At some point Eric rolled the two over, so Pam lay atop Eric, her cheek resting softly against his rock hard chest. His hands played lazily in her hair.

'Why didn't you drink from me?' Pam asked in a quiet whisper, suddenly breaking the silence. To a vampire it was a very personal thing to drink during sex, and if she was honest, it hurt a little that he didn't.

'Because you're still healing.' He said dismissively and Pam looked up at him, before looking away sadly. Eric felt and noticed this, sitting up slightly.

'Hey, hey, I meant it for the best, believe me Pam, given the chance, I'd drink from you everyday if I could.' He said, lightly kissing her nose.

Pam nodded to show she understood, then after a few more minutes' silence, she spoke again. 'I've missed this.' She said, referring to them and their intimate turn.

'Me too, more then you could ever know.' He replied, as the truth of his words hit him wholly. 'I really have.' He said, holding her tighter and closing his eyes in the surrounds of his child.

**Chapter 21 coming soon….**

**Hope you liked, was Fraillys Wicked Side good? :) Please review if you liked and thank you to those that have.**


	21. Chapter 21 Safe

_'Me too, more then you could ever know.' He replied, as the truth of his words hit him wholly. 'I really have.' He said, holding her tighter and closing his eyes in the surrounds of his child._

**Chapter Twenty One- Safe**

For the first time in a long, long time, Pam woke before Eric; and better yet she awoke with a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. She felt happy, but more than just happy, content, non-stressed, non-worried and better then all, complete once again.

She felt whole again. Forget the Blood loss and those fucker's that abused her, forget the years spent travelling on her own trying to 'find' herself, forget pretending not to care and acting nonchalant around Eric's flings and fancies over the many years. Because now; now she had him back. She had her Maker once again all to herself.

She turned onto her side, to get a better look at Eric, that ever growing smile increasing on the sight of his sleeping face, relaxed and smooth against the dark. She dared to place a hand over the side of his face, not actually touching him for fear of waking him, but just being near enough to feel the slight heat from the bedding radiate off him.

She suddenly, and ever so carefully, rolled out the bed and scurried out the room.

The next second, as Pam's figure disappeared from sight, as if sensing her absence, Eric's eyes flickered open. He rolled over half-awake, reaching his arm out blindly to hug Pam and pull her close, only to find that she wasn't there. His eyes shot open.

'Pam?' He said into the quiet room, suddenly concerned for her whereabouts.

He needn't have worried however when Pam's blonde hair appeared from around the door quite suddenly, followed by her half smiling, half sheepish face looking over at Eric's wide eyes. He quickly turned his expression into a scowl.

'Sorry.' She said, skipping lithely back into the bed quickly, and scooting close to him. She sheepishly held out a bottle of freshly warmed True Blood, complete with napkin to hold it with. 'Breakfast in bed.' She said quietly, with a cute little smile.

Eric's scowl quickly disappeared. He smiled widely, taking the True Blood in one hand, whilst the other reached out to cup her cheek, pulling her in for a gentle 'evening' kiss.

'Thank you.'

'Where's yours?' He asked, eying her curiously, when she pulled her own bottle up from down the side of the bed, complete with a bright pink straw.

Eric rolled his eyes, and then took a hearty swig from his drink. Pam watched on with eager eyes.

His eyes snapped back to hers, a mesmerised grin plastering his face. 'You...?' He quipped happily, as Pam nodded ecstatically. She had added her own blood into the mix of synthetic blood, giving it a very personal edge for her Maker.

His reaction was just what she wanted, however, when his face darkened, she was confused.

'I told you I don't want your blood.' He said in a low voice, his eyes staring intently at her.

'Well don't have it then...' Pam spat, inwardly hurt by his words, but her outer anger took over as her hand swiped out to grab the bottle back off him. He was just as quick though, catching her wrist in his own large hand and stopping her.

'I don't mean it like that.' He stated simply. 'It was very sweet of you, but you're still healing.' He said seriously. She sighed, rolled her eyes, yanking her hand back. 'I'm fine Eric.' She said when he suddenly grabbed her wrist again, pulling her in once more, his fangs were out and he let out a rumbling growl. Pam expected at this point to be punished or threatened when he did this, but when he gentle kissed her lips for a second time; she was stunned into complete silence.

'You very nearly weren't. And for some reason, maybe because you were nearly drained...' he said sarcastically, 'I have a slight problem with you losing even a drop of blood now.' He added with a boyish smirk, kissing her again for the third time that evening.

When he pulled away, she bit her bottom lip and looked somewhat dazed. 'What's up?' He asked curiously.

'It's just, this...' She said, referring to them, 'It's odd.' She finished lamely.

Eric chuckled slightly. 'Odd in a good way?' He asked, finishing his bottle with a hearty sigh.

'Well yes, but I just never thought it would happen again, I was resigned to being your second against all your women.' She answered, but didn't look up at him the entire time and felt uncomfortable when she finished, wanting to leave the room or hide under the bed.

Eric was silent for a long moment, and Pam grew more and more unsettled.

'You were never second Pam.' Eric suddenly said, so quietly Pam wasn't entirely sure she heard it at all.

'Sorry?' She said quietly, worried suddenly when Eric's face turned to hers and looked surprisingly upset.

'You were never second.' He said sadly, almost shyly this time, reaching out to touch her face once again. 'And I cannot tell you how sad that makes me that you felt like you were. I'm so sorry Pam; I never ever meant to treat you like you were second. You were...no...You are my everything Pam.' He said.

'I just assumed you were happy swinging the other way Pam.' He said somewhat as an afterthought. Pam suddenly surprised Eric however by letting out a light-hearted disbelieving laugh. 'Oh Eric, if only you knew.' She said to herself, shutting her eyes and letting the years roll over her.

When she opened them again, Eric was staring at her with curious eyes, totally at a loss as to what she was on about. Pam sobered up, smiling a small and kind smile at him.

'I went with woman because I had no choice.' She said somewhat slowly. 'I mean...well of course they're beautiful' she added, 'But I just never felt right being with other men; other men that weren't you.' She said softly.

Eric looked at her silently for a long moment, then faster than lightning; he smiled widely, pulling her atop of him, then rolling together until he lay above her, looking down at her beautiful face. 'You're lovely you know that.' He said trailing several little kisses up her jawbone and round to nibble on her ear.

Pam replied with a low moan, her hand already mapping out their destination towards his most excellent behind. 'So lovely in fact...' He said as his lips trailed down to her collar bone. 'I'm going to have to see if you're for real.' He finished, finally reaching his destination at her bountiful breasts.

Ten glorious, teasing minutes later, Pam and Eric were discovering that each other were very much real, for the second time in a long time, and this time Pam got to play too.

She took full advantage of this, pushing Eric flat on his back and straddling him, his whole hard rock deep inside her. She rocked back and forth, scratching welts of red down his chest as her head rolled back in ecstasy. Eric suddenly felt the first twinge of the overwhelming orgasm that was sure to come, and suddenly held her still atop him, pressing hardly on her most sensitive spot. She was almost whimpering for release before he let her go. Moments later, her joyous screams filled the room, Eric's low grunts entwined between them.

They led there for a short while longer, before deciding it was best to make the most of the night. And besides, they needed supplies.

...

'Eric this place is all so...blar.' Pam whined as they strolled through the North Atlantic example of a Supermarket. She pulled up a grey woollen jumper and held it against her to prove her point and Eric couldn't help but chuckle.

'Hmmm...We'll shop online.' He said, gentle snagging her hand within his own and pulled her away from the rubbish fashion collection for sale.

As they strolled down the drink isle, disgruntled at the only selection available for Vampires being O negative, a tall, burly man with a thick beard shouldered Eric quite hard. It caused Eric to stumble back slightly and for Pam, who was holding his hand to gasp lightly.

'Watch it.' Eric growled, his fangs automatically shooting out as he turned to glare at the bearded man.

'Fuck you Fanger.' The foreigner managed to say in slow, spiteful English, before glaring at Pam with disgust. When he suddenly spat in her direction, causing her to flinch back Eric was outraged. He had the man pinned against the shelf within a flash, bottles of beer and TrueBlood smashing all over the place.

Suddenly Eric heard a shot gun being cocked and loaded behind him, then another a little distance off. He turned round slightly to the view of the end of a gun looking at him and one at Pam. He knew they would be wooden bullets.

He looked up at to the man's eyes holding the gun, and when he pointed straight ahead to a sign, Eric all but dropped the man in shock. The sign read...

'_**Vampires that cause trouble are permitted to be shot on sight.' **_

'We'll be out of here in just a minute. We were simply getting supplies.' Eric said slowly. He grabbed a crate of TrueBlood and then motioned to Pam to move. They were out there in three minutes and the entire time not one human in the market spared them a kind glance.

The drive home was tense, Eric was beyond furious.

'It doesn't matter.' Pam edged, soaking up his anger like a sponge and hating it.

'Yes it fucking does, I took you here to be safe, and it's fucking worse than Shreveport.' He seethed, glaring daggers over at her; she glared equally back before wilting under his gaze.

Eric continued to drive erratically fast, angry beyond words. Pam would glance at him every other minute before finally deciding to do something. She bravely grabbed the steering wheel and pulled them over into a nearby bush.

'What the fuck Pam!' Eric growled before falling entirely into shock as Pam's hand whipped out and slapped him swiftly across the face. He looked beyond shocked.

'Just calm down, you're so angry.' She said, her eyes wide and intense, she knew she had crossed a barrier that was dangerous with Eric.

'You just hit me?' Eric said lowly, looking disbelieving at Pam.

'Yes I did.' She said in a little lilting voice. 'You deserved it.' She added, feeling the corner of her mouth twitch slightly in a fight to smile at their situation.

'Well then...I think you deserve one too.' He said still in a low voice, his throaty gruffness coming through loud and clear. Pam cocked her eyebrow at him, sensing his mood and feeling at ease, he wasn't angry with her.

She looked straight in his eyes and then winked with a delicious pout.

Eric was instantly moving, but Pam was out the car within a second, and a chase between them began in the darkness through the thick forest.

Eric suddenly leaped, landing on Pam and tumbling to the floor in a heap of limbs, they were ripping each other's clothes off before they even came to a stop against the frosty night ground.

'You've been naughty Pamela.' Eric said in a gruff voice, pinning her wrists above her head and contorted her body to suit him whilst smiling seductively. 'Prodigy's mustn't hit their Masters.' He said, lightly slapping her pale behind and thighs.

'Stop being mean.' Pam mewled and Eric couldn't help but give his child whatever she wanted. And so he gently flipped her over and slipped inside her smoothly and lovingly. She gasped in the chill night, her breath mingling with his as he let out a long groan.

Half an hour later, Pam and Eric lay together in the darkness, both pale bodies lit beautifully by the moonlight. 'So I guess you were right.' Eric suddenly said quietly.

'Hmmm...' Pam purred half asleep on his chest.

'It's just the same here than in America. The human world's revolting against us.' He said quietly then ever so sadly added, 'I fear I won't be able to keep you safe much longer.' And the pure emotion and sentiment in his voice broke Pam's already worn and etched out heart.

'We'll keep each other safe. It's not all down to you.' Pam said quietly in return, kissing his chest softly.

Suddenly they heard footsteps up ahead and a hound snuffling against the floor. Before a human could blink, Eric pulled Pam up, as she reached for the dress and trousers in the dark. They both had manic smiles on their faces as they struggled to get their clothes back on in a hurry. Pam pulled her frilly pants up and for quickness threw on Eric's black t-shirt. It was long enough to cover her down to her thighs. Eric chuckled at the sight, then quickly finished slipping on his jeans and grabbed hers and his shoes, he reached out for her hand and both dashed soundlessly back towards their abandoned car.

They were driving up the long road before the turning to their beach house when a police car appeared ahead of them and motioned for them to pull over. Pam threw her dress over her legs like a skirt whilst the Policemen came walking up to their car, holding the flashlight high.

'Good evening sir, Madam.' The officer said, and both greeted him in return. 'There's been a report of a woman screaming in the woods, sounding like a man was attacking her. Don't suppose you two know anything about that?' He said, shining the light right in Pam's face. She gave him a ruthless glare.

'No sir, we've just got back from friends.' Eric said and Pam suddenly turned on her most innocent smile.

The officer stared at him a tad longer, and then seemed to nod. 'That you're house down there then?' He said and Eric suddenly stiffened a bit. 'Yes sir it is. We've just moved here.' Eric replied stiffly.

'Well if I was you I'd fix my house up a bit before the winter fully sets in, looking a bit bare right now.' The officer said almost with a coy smile then left them.

Pam's wide eyes fixed on Eric's before he even turned to her. Wordlessly he pushed heavily on the pedal and sped quickly back to their home.

As they pulled up to their old beach house, they could see with their expert eyes, the smashed windows and broken in door. Eric just couldn't believe it. 'Why won't they leave us in peace?' Eric roared as they both walked around the house to assess the damage.

Pam laid a gentle hand on Eric's trembling body and went up on tip toe to hug him from behind. 'Come on.' She said quietly and Eric soundlessly followed her back inside.

**Hope you guys like, bit of a creative stretch here, but hey. I'm not very good at the romantic scenes so sorry if they disappoint. **

**Chapter twenty two coming soon...**


	22. Chapter 22 Choices

**Finally back after a yearlong at Uni! Yay! I'm done for the summer and am back to full time writing on all my stories; you'll be pleased to hear :) Please read and review, I do hope you're all happy I'm back!**

**Chapter 22- Choices**

Pam walked slowly through the beach house. A shudder swept down her spine at what she saw, but it was swiftly stopped, as she straightened her back, stiffened her jaw and set to work. Behind her, sitting on the worn couch was Eric, just sitting, staring blankly out into space with hard, unforgiving eyes. She didn't ask for his help. He wouldn't have responded anyway.

She swept through the house on feather light feet, sweeping as she went, the glass and debris of the windows. She mentally worked out what covering she would need for each window, wood and black bags would be the best material for the time being.

She brought all her and Eric's bedding down stairs and moved it to the cellar for the night, calculating the basement being the safest room to sleep in, just in case her window covering didn't work. Pam had an unusual fear for sun leaking in when she when she was sleeping, more than most vampires she knew.

When she was a baby vampire, Eric was held late one night and it was down to her to find safe covering for the day on her own. She had picked the wrong place. She didn't remember much, but she did remember Eric frantically digging a hole for them both, as Pam screamed as her legs burnt. She also remembered that he used his own body as a shield for hers.

She didn't know Eric knew of her fear, but when the reveal came and Vampires could live in the open, she was touched deeply, when arriving at her new home, Eric had made it so her bedroom was completely sun proof, not a window in sight. Not to mention all the external windows having expertly made Italian sun shields, her home...back in America.

She sighed loudly, turning back to look at Eric, who still sat there, motionless.

'Eric, I need your help, I won't be able to cover all the windows in time.' She said softly into the dark room. She was already feeling the onset of bleeds. She wasn't nowhere near as old as Eric was, she'd be dead to the world soon. Back in America, baby Jessica would already be asleep.

'Just do what you can and go to bed.' He mumbled, not once looking at her.

'Eric please...you know I can't do that.' She pleaded, unable to cope with such an idea.

'You're not a baby anymore. Don't be ridiculous.' He said tightly.

Pam flinched slightly at his words. 'Please...? I...It's nearly morning...!' She whispered, daring no more than that as the morning birds started to sing outside. Her hands were shaking with tension. And suddenly Eric was up and right up in her face, shaking with anger.

'How do you even expect me to sleep when I know people are out there...?' He shouted, pointing sharply at the lighting outside. '...Out there just waiting for us to fall asleep, to get us and murder us!' He spat at Pam, a light spittle landing on her lips. He swiftly turned and returned back to his seat on the couch and continued his stare into space.

'Come. To. Bed.' She said each word with an icy seriousness, looking over at Eric once more. She couldn't deal with this right now. The sun was coming, her Maker was angry and in the open and she was in over her head. This was supposed to be a new beginning! She thought with anger.

'It was a warning is all. A 'don't fuck with us and we won't fuck with you' sort of warning. We're safe Eric. Stay out of their way and we'll be safe.' She said like a mother would, when attempting to qualm her child after a nightmare.

Eric did not move from his spot, continuing his stare and somewhat childish attitude of ignoring her.

'Eric.' Pam tried one last time. 'Please come to bed. We won't sleep if that's what you want, we'll be safe down there and we can talk our plans over. Reassure everything yes? I need you to do this Eric.' She finished softly, hoping beyond hope he would just agree and become her strong maker again.

'Fine!' She spat, and swivelled on her feet. But instead of walking towards the sanctuary of the basement and the calling of bed, she walked towards the front door. She had already begun shivering with terror. She silently walked through the small hallway spacing the front room and the front door apart until she reached the handle. She silently unlocked and pushed open the door.

She took a step out into the oncoming dawn and her skin tingled with such force that her heart began pounding feverishly in her chest. Her hair became static with energy; her eyes were blurred and blinded by the force of the on-coming sun and her senses were alive with smells that she had never smelt before; had smelt before, a long time ago, back in London, back when she was human...

_180 years ago_

_Pam danced with the freedom only a bird could match in the old London tavern in which she stood. She shouldn't have been there. She had been naughty. Snuck out! But you see, she had too, she had to sneak out and escape to the real London, to the real life of a Victorian, because she was wild, an inner ferocity hid within her, and for a woman of her standing society, it was a dangerous thing. _

_She was crass and fast when Eric laid eyes on her in that very tavern. With her aristocratic looks and air about her, Eric knew she was different, special. He was mesmerized by the way her hips swung side to side and how she laughed freely, not because of drink, (for she hadn't had a drop) but because she was not afraid of living. He was fascinated by the men's stares and longing to have her for themselves, and with a start, he was shocked by the realization that he too, was one of those men. _

_After that night, Eric had followed the young spitfire around for a few weeks. He had learnt that she had snuck out to go to that tavern, and actually came from a very high class part of London. Eric almost gave up his hiding spot each time he watched the spirited Pamela scramble her way back up the vine trellis at the side of her stately home into her open bedroom window._

_He would make her his, and have her to hold forever. She was too good for this mortal coil of humanity and a few nights later, he would bring her, his beautiful child, to the world of immortality. _

Pam stood immobilized by the impact the oncoming sun had on her, and as her distant human life, and all the life she had lived since rushed through her veins with unforgiving force, she smiled. Because she knew that either way, Eric would come for her.

He would come for her and bring her in and to safety and scold her for sure, but she would still be in her maker's arms.

Or, she would die, disappear like Godric, into the warm day and dream an endless night in the arms of her old maker.

Her skin was starting to heat.

'Pam! Pam come back in! What the fuck are you doing?' Eric called from the door.

She smiled to herself, but steeled her voice for the shout. 'I'm making you choose. You wanted a new start, a new life then fight for it! One set back and you give up! I can't have that, so fight Eric, please...Or give up, but choose, before it's too late.'

Eric grumbled but pushed his way outside and grabbed Pam around the waist without so much as a sigh threw her over his shoulder and walked back inside. He didn't stop in the living room, but carried on right down to the basement, being sure to lock all the doors on his way, whilst all the while, Pam smiled to herself over his shoulder.

Finally he came to stop at the makeshift bed on the floor and sat, shifting Pam until she sat in front of him.

'Firstly, I am fighting, we'll make a plan and all will be fucking _rosie_. Secondly, and more importantly, you ever do that again, I will personal see to it that you never walk again and spend the rest of your immortal live stuffed in my wardrobe where I'll know you're safe, you idiot.' He said with a heavy sigh, reaching out his hand to stroke her cheek and playfully pull her hair in one.

'Safe in your wardrobe? Please, I'd rather face the true death.' She joked, before a heavy yawn broke free and she quickly tried to stifle it.

'Sleep my child, I'm sorry and blah blah blah, but I'll fix it. Tomorrow, we plan our next steps.' He said with a smile and helped Pam get comfortable.

**Chapter twenty-three coming soon...**

**Really weak chapter, but I've just finished all my exams ect and yay first year done! So I'm back to writing, full time! Hope you liked it all the same, and please review, ideas welcome, slash, really wanted!**

**Love and welcome returns, Frailly!**


End file.
